Le Dernier Vestige De l'Amour
by Tam83
Summary: UA sans magie "Harry Potter n'est un connard qui a gâché ma vie" aurait pu dire Hermione sans mentir ou l'histoire d'un écorché de la vie qui essaie de grandir dans sa banlieue sordide en prenant soin de sa famille, celle qu'il s'est créé.
1. Chapter 1

En trainant sur l'ordinateur, je suis tombé sur une image de Harry qui m'a inspiré cette histoire. Pour ceux que ça intéresse la photo est celle de mon profil.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

><p>Le jeune Harry ouvrit les yeux lentement quittant le sommeil avec douceur et prudence. Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter son sommeil, il se serait bien retourné pour finir sa nuit mais le sommeil venait de le quitter. Harry était un jeune garçon de treize ans, ces cheveux noirs constellés de mèches vertes émeraudes, il était plutôt fin pour son âge et il portait des lunettes immondes parce que sa vue était très mauvaise mais pour l'instant la seule chose qui intéressait le jeune garçon c'était qu'il venait de se réveiller. Oh il ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi le sommeil l'avait quitté à quatre heures du matin, les cris de bébé était un très bon indicateur aussi. Il soupira et se retourna de l'autre côté en entrainant sa couette, il cria agacé :<p>

- Nymph', magnes-ton cul ta môme, elle chiale !

- C'est ton tour, beugla une voix dans la chambre voisine.

- Et merde... marmonna Harry avant de quitter la chaleur de son lit.

Un frisson le prit, il savait qu'il aurait du mettre un sweat pour dormir. Dormir en jogging en plein hiver n'était pas une bonne idée, il le savait. Il marcha d'un pas trainant jusqu'à la troisième chambre dont il poussa la porte entre-ouverte. Grâce à la veilleuse des petits, Harry n'eut pas besoin d'allumer la lumière et ainsi faire souffrir ces petits yeux fatigués. Harry vit son filleul de trois ans les cheveux dans le flou, debout dans son lit de bébé. Faudrait vraiment qu'ils lui achètent un vrai lit, pensa-t-il avant de ricaner en se rappelant la réponse à sa cousine. Si tu veux lui en achetait un, j't'en pris mais sinon il reste avec jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre plus dedans. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de son filleul en marmonnant vaguement qu'il pouvait se rendormir, il allait s'occuper d'Isla. Il s'approcha alors du deuxième berceau de la chambre pour se pencher vers une petite fille d'un an qui chouinait. Il la prit dans ces bras en marmonnant des mots calmes et sortit de la chambre. Elle était belle sa petite nièce, elle avait les yeux clairs de sa mère et les cheveux noirs héritage des Black, elle avait une bouille à croquer dans son petit pyjama rose.

Il descendit les marches jusqu'à la cuisine et il sortit le biberon du micro-onde, le même qu'elle n'avait pas voulu avant d'aller se coucher. Il était encore tiède alors il le mit dans la bouche de sa nièce et s'assit sur une chaise pour attendre à moitié endormit que la petite peste ait finis de boire. Harry se reçut un petit coup de la part d'Isla, madame n'aimait pas qu'on ne lui prête pas d'attention pendant qu'elle buvait. Harry soupira et tourna son visage vers elle avant de replonger dans un demi-sommeil éveillé. Nouveau coup et Harry eut le plaisir de constater qu'Isla avait fini de boire. Il le lui dit avec un grand sourire et la petite hocha la tête en souriant de ces petite quenottes. Il la remonta et la remit au lit tout en lui marmonnant des mots tendres qu'il connaissait par cœur et même à demi endormi, il parvenait à dire. Il la remit dans son berceau et alluma le mobile musical suspendu au dessus du berceau, d'affreux lapins en peluches de couleur rose, vert, rouge, bleu avec des petites ailles blanches. Harry se demandait d'ailleurs comment Isla pouvait s'endormit avec ça au dessus d'elle. Enfin, il ne se le demanda pas bien longtemps puisqu'il avait une nuit à finir, il sortit à pas de loup de la chambre mais il laissa toutde même la porte entre-ouverte. Une fois dans le couloir, il accéléra le pas et une fois dans sa chambre, il se jeta dans son lit avant de se recouvrir précipitamment dans son épaisse couverture et d'avoir un nouveau frisson. Il reposa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et referma ces yeux.

Trois coups à sa porte réveillèrent Harry, comme tous les matins, il ouvrit les yeux et pivota sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Enfin, n'ayant pas ses lunettes, Harry regardait plutôt la tâche la plus clair de son floutage naturel. Il entendait l'agitation qu'il y avait déjà en bas mais il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Encore quelques minutes de calme avant le dernier rappel de sa cousine, il ne demandait que ça, quelques minutes de calme. Ce seul soucis avec cette demande c'est que peut importe le temps qu'on obtient, il n'est jamais assez long et Harry grinça des dents lorsqu'il entendit la douce voix de Nymph' hurlait jusqu'à lui, il se leva et voyant qu'il était déjà à la bourre, il enfila rapidement son uniforme immonde et il descendit dans la cuisine au pas de course.

Sa cousine Nymphadora Tonks, 23 ans, les cheveux roses flashant, alternant merveilleusement les vêtements larges et informes et les vêtements serrés contre son corps. Elle portait sa fille, calé sur sa hanche tout en pressant Teddy de finir d'avaler la tonne de tartines que sa maman lui avait fait. Teddy avait trois ans et fit un grand sourire à Harry lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il avait les mêmes cheveux châtains volant qu'avait un jour eut son défunt père, la paire d'yeux bleus de Nymph'. Tout en pressant son fils, Nymph' s'activait en cuisine et elle tendit un sac carton contenant son déjeuner l'informa-t-elle. Harry soupira encore une fois en demandant pourquoi il devait absolument aller dans cette école privée. En voyant le regard furieux, il regretta d'avoir posé la question. La raison était commença-t-elle à hurler que ses parents l'y avaient inscrit et qu'ils avaient déjà payés tous les frais d'inscriptions et qu'elle avait bataillé comme une dingue pour que le droit légitime à Harry d'étudier dans cette école soit respecté. Alors oui, il allait y aller, oui, elle en avait rien à foutre qu'on soit au milieu de l'année et oui, il n'avait pas intérêt à lui ramener des sales notes où ça allait barder.

Harry croqua dans une tartine au beurre que Teddy venait discrètement de lui passer sous la table. Nymph' faisait toujours beaucoup trop de tartines pour le petit estomac de son fils mais si Teddy refusait de manger toutes les tartines, elle fessait un scandale. Aussi, Teddy donnait discrètement le surplus de tartines à son parrain qui les mangeait en faisant de temps à autre des clins d'œils joueurs à son filleul. Celui-ci trouvait ça drôle et se retenait de rire en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Nymphadora se retourna et voyant son fils rire au lieu de manger ses tartines, elle prit le chiffon qui trainait et donna un coup léger sur l'épaule de Harry en lui conseillant d'arrêter de faire rire son fils où il n'allait pas pouvoir finir de manger ses tartines. Harry éclata de rire et le petit Teddy applaudit joyeusement. Lorsque Harry eut fini manger toutes les tartines à son filleul, Nymph' aida son fils à enfiler son manteau avant de lui mettre une écharpe, des gants et un bonnet. Harry éclata de rire en voyant son filleul, il ressemblait à une grosse boule de Noël, Teddy fronça ses sourcils mais Harry lui sourit rassurant. Nymph' lui recommanda d'être prudent, si son Teddy avait la moindre égratignure, elle le tuerait. Harry embrassa sa cousine puis sa nièce avant d'attraper la main de son filleul et de sortir. Harry monta sur son vélo et souleva Teddy pour le déposer sur le guidon, l'enfant s'attrapa au guidon et ils démarrèrent.

Harry déposa son filleul à l'école où il l'embrassa avant de pédaler à toutes vitesses jusqu'à son école en plein centre de Londres. Ce qui n'était pas pratique c'était qu'il avait à peine une demi-heure pour traverser la moitié de Londres. Oh, il arriva à l'heure seul soucis, l'école était énorme avec plusieurs cours intérieurs et il ne savait absolument pas où allait. Il entra sous le préau avant et un homme qui se présenta désagréablement comme était le concierge lui indiqua de mauvaise grâce où il pouvait déposer son vélo et par la suite où était le bureau de Mrs McGonagall. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et attacha son vélo parmi une centaine d'autres puis il se dirigea vers le bureau qu'on lui avait indiqué mais c'était réellement un école immense et Harry n'y était pas habitué. Il se perdit bien évidemment il arriva dans une cour intérieur, il entendit du bruit au dessus de lui et il aperçut un jeune garçon de son âge sur l'une des poutres. Il ne semblait pas être là pour s'amuser ou sécher les cours, il était terrifié, Harry en petit singe qu'il était escalada et s'assit à côté de lui. Il lui tendit la main et dit d'une voix assurée :

- Harry Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu apprécies la vue ?

- Pas … pas vraiment …

- J't'aide à descendre, mec ?

- Je … je vveux bien.

Alors Harry commença par lui prendre la main et à le faire se déplacer vers lui puis il descendit petit à petit et il plaçait les pieds du garçon dans les bons emplacements pour ne pas glisser. À un mètre du sol, Harry sauta au sol et il se retourna vers le garçon et lui dit de sauter, qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Le garçon refusa, il ne pouvait pas mais Harry savait comment le faire descendre, il lui attrapa le bras et tira vers le bas. L'autre tomba et Harry eut quand même le réflexe de le rattraper. Le jeune adolescent se retourna vers Harry et le remercia. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et lui demanda comment il était arrivé là-haut s'il avait le vertige. Il apprit qu'il avait quelques ennuies avec des élèves plus âgés et qu'ils l'avaient mis là pour s'amuser. Harry fronça les sourcils puis changea de sujet et demandait à l'autre s'il pouvait l'emmener à McGonagall, l'autre accepta très heureux. En chemin, Harry apprit qu'il s'appeler Neville Longdubat et qu'il vivait avec sa grand-mère, ces parents ne pouvant plus s'occuper de lui. Harry ne demanda pas pourquoi cela ne le regardait pas et de toute façon il n'avait rien demandé à ce mec, il s'était mis à parler tout seul et Harry s'était contenté de le laisser faire de toute façon un peu de compagnie ne pourrait pas faire de mal à Harry. Il ne comptait pas se faire des amis ici mais il ne comptait pas non plus rester seul toute l'année aussi devenir copain avec ce Neville qui semblait justement être rejeté de tout ces autres camarades était un bon plan. Bien sûr, il risquait de devoir se battre quelques fois pour remettre les choses à leur place, non il était pas un souffre-douleur et Neville n'avait pas à l'être, non plus.

Arrivé devant le bureau, Neville et Harry entrèrent ensemble dans le bureau. Mrs McGonagall était là assise dans son fauteuil en train de travailler sans nul doute. Harry ne la connaissait pas ou du moins que de nom, il savait qu'elle avait très bien connu ses parents et maintenant qu'il la voyait, il se rappelait l'avoir déjà vu sur certaines photos avec ses parents, avec lui tout bébé aussi. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête et eut un sourire agacé et leur dit d'une voix sévère :

- Cela fait bien une heure que je vous attends Mr Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez ?

- Je me suis perdu, cette école immense. Heureusement que Neville m'a aidé sinon j'y serais encore.

- Peut être aurez-vous du venir en avance dans ce cas, proposa-t-elle.

- Et peut être que je n'avais pas le choix, non plus, d'arriver en avance. Il y a des gens qui ont d'autres obligations que celle de venir en avance aussi.

- Et quelle serait votre excuse ?

- Un petit filleul de trois ans que je dois emmener en cours, peut être.

- Nous réglerons ça plus tard, Mr Potter asseyez-vous, nous avons encore certaines choses à régler. Mr Longdubat, veuillez retourner en cours.

Neville hocha la tête et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa classe, quant à Harry, il posa ses fesses sur le fauteuil face au bureau de McGonagall et une fois, Neville repartit, elle commença à lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école. En clair, s'il n'avait pas une moyenne de dix à la fin du trimestre que son inscription est était faite d'avance ou pas cela n'aurait plus aucune importance. En somme, ce qu'elle disait n'était pas une découverte inouïe, Poudlard était juste une école comme les autres avec simplement plus de règle et de discipline. Donc plus aucun retard ajouta-t-elle avant de le mener à sa classe. Elle était rempli d'une vingtaine d'élèves et Harry laissa le soin à McGonagall de le présenter, il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Hermione Granger, celle-ci rougit en le reconnaissant et détournant le regard lorsqu'il lui lança un regard moqueur. Granger vivait dans le même quartier sordide que Harry et disons qu'elle était un peu le souffre-douleur de la bande d'Harry à cause de ses manières de miss-je-sais-tout pendant leur primaire. Au collège, elle avait dit que ces parents avaient décidés de la mettre à St Marie, le lycée public du quartier tout proche mais cette gonzesse était inscrite à Poudlard !

Finalement, il n'allait peut être pas s'ennuyer tant que ça. Une fois que McGonagall eut finit de le présenter, le professeur de latin Mr Flitwick lui demanda d'aller s'assoir à une place libre. Harry en trouva une à côté de Neville et se précipita avant de s'assoir avec une certaine classe à la table, il fronça enfin les sourcils, professeur de latin, on faisait du latin ici. Harry eut vaguement l'impression qu'il allait se taper la tête contre la table et Neville lui conseilla de sortir ces affaires. Harry sortit un tas de feuilles froissés et un stylo avant de sourire à Neville. Harry n'avait jamais fait de latin, tout d'abord parce que ce n'était pas obligatoire dans son collège, ensuite parce que c'était vraiment se rajouter des heures pour pas grand chose puisqu'il s'agissait d'une langue morte et pour finir, le seul intérêt qu'il aurait pu y trouver le lui rendait inintéressant, sincèrement qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire de comprendre pourquoi tel mot s'est changé en un autre. Surtout que ce n'était même pas le cas pour l'anglais,

Harry avait le mérite de parler deux autres langues en dehors que sa langue paternelle autrement dit l'anglais. Sa tante Pétunia qui était la sœur de sa mère parlait parfaitement français. En effet, ses parents étaient des immigrés français venu s'installer en Angleterre. Elle avait d'ailleurs prit l'étrange habitude de ne parler qu'en français dans l'enceinte de la maison, exception faite lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Vernon, celui-ci n'était qu'un gros lard stupide, n'avait jamais fait l'effort d'apprendre cette langue pour parfaire son éducation ou simplement pour faire plaisir à sa femme. Enfin, le plus important de l'histoire c'était qu'Harry et son cousin Dudley avait toujours entendu Pétunia leur parler en français et exiger qu'ils lui répondent dans un bon français. Cela aurait pu encore l'un des mauvais souvenirs qu'Harry avait de chez les Dursley si cela ne lui avait pas fait remonter une berceuse que sa véritable mère lui chantait. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était pris d'amour pour le français cette langue qui faisait remonter de lointains souvenirs de la voix de sa mère. Ensuite, Harry vers ses onze ans s'était pris de passions pour l'allemand et il avait appris seul et vaguement en cours cette merveilleuse langue qu'est l'allemand. C'est ainsi que Harry en était devenu à être trilingue. Bien sûr, il n'oserait pas prétendre qu'il s'y connaissait à ce point-là mais il parvenait à tenir une conversation msn voir une conversion skype avec son amie française et son ami allemand.

Pourtant malgré tout son amour pour les langues et en particulier le français, Harry n'arrivait à montrer le moindre intérêt pour le latin. De plus, il suffisait de voir qu'ils étaient au milieu de leur quatrième et qu'ils pratiquaient tous le latins depuis le début de l'année pour s'apercevoir qu'il manquait de cruelle base à Harry. Bien que celui-ci eut en quelques sortes promit à sa cousine de faire des efforts pour avoir des notes convenables, Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'affaler sur la table, la tête dans ses bras. Le professeur tellement passionné par son cours ne s'en aperçut pas réellement. À la fin de l'heure, Harry regarda sur son emploi du temps pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait cours de maths avec McGonagall, ce n'était peut être pas l'une des matières préférés de Harry mais il pouvait au moins se rassurer en ce disant que le programme était le même pour tous donc il ne serait pas perdu. Grave erreur de sa part, les élèves n'étant qu'une vingtaine par classe, les cours allaient beaucoup plus rapidement que dans son collège et ainsi les poudlardiens en étaient déjà deux chapitres plus loin que lui. Harry se retient de se taper la tête contre sa table et heureusement Neville accepta pratiquement aussitôt que Harry lui ait demandé de lui prêter ses notes de cours. Heureusement, l'après-midi, il avait cours de dessin avec une certaine Trelawney avec l'air un peu folle mais Harry était un excellent dessinateur, on ne passait pas cinq ans enfermé dans un placard sans se trouver une certaine occupation. De plus, on ne pouvait pas réellement avoir de retard dans une matière aussi aléatoire qu'était le dessin. Ce qui redonna de l'espoir à Harry après les deux heures de dessin, la classe se sépara et chacun alla au cours de musique qu'il avait choisit.

Il avait une dernière heure de cours avant la fin de sa journée, Neville et lui se séparèrent donc, le premier devait se rendre à son cour de violoncelle alors que Harry allait à son cours de piano. Il eut la surprise de retrouver le professeur McGonagall, Hermione Granger aussi fessait partit des cinq autres personnes avec lesquelles il aurait cours. Lorsque McGonagall appela Harry pour qu'elle puisse évaluer son niveau au piano, il eut le temps d'apercevoir le sourire moqueur de Granger. Bien évidemment, elle ne se doutait pas un instant de ce qui allait lui tomber sur la tête, qui aurait pu croire que la petite racaille de son quartier, portant jean large et veste en cuir puisse être un tel virtuose au piano. Et pourtant, c'était bien le cas, bien que nous exagérions le fait qu'il soit un virtuose mais il jouait tout de même plutôt bien. Il faudrait qu'il remercie Nymph' et sa passion du piano un jour, pensa-t-il, rien que pour avoir fait ravaler son sourire à Granger. McGonagall sembla sur le point de fondre en larmes et le félicita avant de faire venir un autre élève. Harry fronça les sourcils, qu'arrivait-il à sa prof, il ne jouait pas suffisamment bien pour qu'elle fonde en larmes. À la fin du cours, elle le retient et l'informa d'un doux sourire qu'il jouait aussi bien que sa défunte mère. Ce fut un compliment qui lui alla droit au cœur.

Harry sortit de l'école et il enfila sa veste de cuir, il récupéra son vélo et attendit devant l'entrée. Neville ne tarda pas à arriver et juste avant la sortie, deux élèves sans doute en Terminal s'approchèrent de lui. Ils le firent tomber d'un coup de pieds avant de le relever brutalement en lui demandant s'il allait bien, tout en lui appliquant de bonne claque dans le dos. Lorsqu'ils finirent par arriver derrière le portail, Harry posa son vélo et s'approcha d'eux, Neville était complètement paniqué et cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'en sortir. Il prit son air sombre et lorsqu'il fut assez proche de Neville, il demanda d'une voix forte :

- Hey, Neville, on rentre toujours ensemble ?

L'autre hocha la tête et profitant de l'inattention des deux terminales prit la fuite jusqu'à Harry. Les terminales s'éloignèrent, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de courir après un marmot non plus. Bien évidemment, Harry ne fit aucun commentaire, ils ne se connaissaient pas encore assez pour cela mais à la vitesse à laquelle Neville parlait cela risquait d'arriver très vite, sourit-il. Il raccompagna tout de même Neville en roulant à allure réduite, Neville n'habitait pas loin de l'école dans une immense villa comme la majorité des maisons entourant Poudlard. Harry n'était pas jaloux des plus riches que lui, tant qu'il avait sa famille avec lui, le reste ne l'intéressait tout simplement pas. Neville proposa à Harry :

- Tu veux entrer cinq minutes ?

- Non, non ça va, Neville, il faut que je rentre, je dois aller chercher mon filleul à l'école mais merci quand même.

- Euh, Harry ?

- Ouais, j't'écoute mec ?

- Puisque tu restes avec moi est-ce que cela veut dire qu'on est ami ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

- Bien sûr, vieux. Allez rentre !

Neville eut un sourire qui fit bondir le cœur d'Harry. Ce bonhomme empoté venait en moins d'une journée d'entrer dans le monde très fermé des amis de Potter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, Harry ayant toujours été assez dur à réellement approcher. Il avait beau être entouré de copains et être populaire, il n'en restait pas moins que les personnes pour lesquelles s'inquiétait réellement Harry se comptait sur les doigts de la main et mine de rien, ce bonhomme venait de s'y ajouter. En rentrant, Harry s'arrêta au magasin de tatouage où Nymph' travaillait, celle-ci travaillait sur le bras d'un client et salua vaguement Harry. Celui-ci ne lui en tient pas rigueur et alla rapidement après avoir saluait Bill Weasley, le patron et aussi en passant le parrain de la petite, dans l'arrière du magasin où se trouvait Isla dans un parc pour enfant. Harry la souleva et la fit rire en la faisant s'envoler. Il se mit à jouer avec elle jusqu'à qu'ils approchent de quatre heures et demie. À ce moment-là, il la reprit dans ses bras :

- Alors petite Isla, sais-tu ce que nous allons faire ?

- Vi, Dy, Dy ! répondit la petite.

- Oui, on va chercher Teddy, lui répondit-il en lui enfilant tendrement son blouson.

Harry grimaça en s'apercevant qu'il avait encore son uniforme, il allait se faire charrier à tout les coups. Il mit la petite dans sa poussette en pensant que de toute façon il se ferrait charrier parce qu'il était encore de corvée de baby-sitting. Il allait sortir quand Nymph' lui demanda de prendre la trottinette de Teddy, elle lui avait promit ce matin, Harry hocha la tête et attrapa la petite trottinette bleu à trois roues. Il attendit devant l'école que son filleul arrive, il s'ennuyait un peu alors il s'amusait à faire des grimaces à Isla ou à la chatouiller lorsqu'elle se moquait de lui. C'était enfantin et Harry avait parfaitement conscience d'être complètement gaga de son neveu et de sa nièce mais ce qui ne fallait pas oublié c'est que Harry n'avait pas de réels souvenirs d'une enfance normale aussi il le découvrait par l'intermédiaire d'eux. Il se demandait ce que Teddy pouvait bien faire, la plupart des gamins était déjà sortis lorsqu'il entendit :

- Potter

* * *

><p>Vous avez aimez, vous n'avez pas aimé ?<p>

Laissez une review quand même ^^.


	2. Granger

Un jour en trainant sur l'ordinateur, je suis tombé une photo de Harry Potter et elle m'a inspiré cette histoire, je l'ai mise en image de profil pour ceux que ça intéresse. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et que vous laisserez un petit commentaire bon ou mauvais.

* * *

><p>Harry grimaça en s'apercevant qu'il avait encore son uniforme, il allait se faire charrier à tout les coups. Il mit la petite dans sa poussette en pensant que de toute façon il se ferrait charrier parce qu'il était encore de corvée de baby-sitting. Il allait sortir quand Nymph' lui demanda de prendre la trottinette de Teddy, elle lui avait promit ce matin, Harry hocha la tête et attrapa la petite trottinette bleu à trois roues. Il attendit devant l'école que son filleul arrive, il s'ennuyait un peu alors il s'amusait à faire des grimaces à Isla ou à la chatouiller lorsqu'elle se moquait de lui. C'était enfantin et Harry avait parfaitement conscience d'être complètement gaga de son neveu et de sa nièce mais ce qui ne fallait pas oublié c'est que Harry n'avait pas de réels souvenirs d'une enfance normale aussi il le découvrait par l'intermédiaire d'eux. Il se demandait ce que Teddy pouvait bien faire, la plupart des gamins était déjà sortis lorsqu'il entendit :<p>

- Potter.

Granger. Harry perdit son visage doux et repoussant les mains de sa nièce, il se releva et se tourna vers cette sainte Granger. Il attendit en la fixant méchamment et elle trembla, Potter l'avait toujours persécuté depuis son arrivée en primaire et il avait continué malgré tout lorsqu'il l'a croisé dans la rue avec ces amis. Elle se demandait même pourquoi elle était venu le voir. En réalité, elle se mentait parce que si elle avait peur de Potter, elle avait encore plus peur qu'il révèle à ces amis son adhésion à Poudlard. Sa vie deviendrait encore pire que l'enfer s'ils l'apprenaient, elle le savait. Sa vie était moins horrible depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard même si elle se fessait emmerder là-bas aussi en temps que boursière, sa vie s'était tout de même améliorer depuis qu'elle s'éloignait de ce quartier pourrit. Potter venait de la plaquer contre le mur et lui siffla furieux :

- Si tu es venu ici pour me faire poireauter comme un con, ça va mal aller, Granger ?

- Nan … c'est … c'est …

- Actives Granger, actives !

- Parraiiiiiiin !

Harry relâcha Granger et se retourna rapidement pour rattraper un petit garçon aux cheveux châtain très fin dans ses bras. Le petit garçon se mit à parler à une vitesse ahurissante fessant rire son parrain. Granger n'avait toujours pas bougé du mur et d'un regard Harry lui déconseilla de le faire. Il reporta son attention sur le petit garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il demande timidement à son parrain s'il fessait du mal à la dame lorsqu'il arrivait. Son parrain le rassura en lui assurant que Granger et lui étaient dans la même école et qu'ils étaient en train de parler, il ne mentit donc que par omission à son filleul. Harry reposa l'enfant au sol et pendant que le petit Teddy embrassait de partout sa petite sœur, il se tourna vers Granger en lui donnant rendez-vous devant chez elle à vingt-heure. Il ne pensait pas de la petite fille studieuse qu'elle était ait réellement le droit de sortir après huit heures. Ensuite, Harry tendit la trottinette et l'enfant sauta de joie. Et ils rentrèrent ainsi tout d'abord jusqu'au magasin de Bill où Teddy embrassa sa mère et ensuite ils rentrèrent jusqu'à la maison.

Il posa les enfants dans le salon où Teddy se fit un plaisir d'y descendre tous ces jouets et de laisser sa petite sœur s'approcher de lui pour lui arracher des mains tout les jouets qu'il prenait. Harry s'assit sur la table de la cuisine où en se penchant sur sa chaise, il pouvait voir dans la pièce voisine à la cuisine et il se mit à ses devoirs ou plutôt à rattraper son retard dans toutes les matières grâces aux notes de Neville. Harry avait enfin marre de s'arracher les cheveux, il y passa bien deux heures avant de dessiner une tête du mort sur sa feuille et d'aller se prendre une bière dans le frigo.

- Reposes cette bière Potter ! T'as pas l'âge !

- J'ai treize ans, Nymph' !

- C'est ce que je disais, prends-toi un coca !

Harry soupira mais il obéit, la jeune mère était complètement lessivée et elle se jeta le fauteuil auprès d'Harry. Les enfants ayant décidé de profiter de leur maman vinrent jusqu'au fauteuil, Isla tenant la main de son frère, et ils retrouvèrent soulevés par les deux plus grands. Harry récupéra son filleul pendant que Nymph' prenait sa fille contre elle. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à regarder Le Roi Lion, choix prit par le jeune Teddy. Nymph' pendant le film demanda à Harry comment s'était passé les cours et Harry lui montra sa feuille de cours pour seul explication. Nymph' ne dit rien, elle n'était pas la mère de Harry de toute façon et elle serait bien en peine de le devenir. Il n'y avait pas une adulte qui s'occupaient de trois enfants, ils y avaient quatre gamins qui essayaient de s'en sortir avec le maximaux d'amour qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir les uns aux autres. Bien entendu, les deux plus jeunes n'avaient pas encore conscience de la difficulté de la vie, il était bien trop jeune et Teddy était bien trop jeune pour se rappeler que lors de sa première année, Harry et Nymph' n'avaient même pas la chance d'avoir cette maison.

L'heure du repas arriva et Harry, bon joueur accepta de se lever pour le préparer. Les repas étaient un moment qu'ils tenaient énormément à prendre tous ensemble, ils s'asseyaient autour de la table et ils parlaient et se marraient. Ensuite, Harry qui avait remit ses affaires normaux, autrement dit un jean large avec un trou béant au genou droit un tee-shirt blanc et sa veste en cuir. Il sortit en hurlant à Nymph' qui couchait les enfants qu'il sortait. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'il arrive devant chez Granger. Il s'installa dans un coin sombre et attendit qu'elle arrive, ce qui ne tarda pas. Harry lui désigna d'un signe de tête la ruelle plongé dans l'obscurité et Granger y pénétra la première, Harry ne tarda à la rejoindre. Il s'installa dans un coin et la regarda trembler en le regardant, voyant qu'elle n'ouvrirait sans doute pas la gueule, il décida de l'encourager :

- Ce n'est pas moi qui est quelque chose à dire, Granger !

- Euh oui oui je … je … pour Poudlard … euh …

- Tu voudrais que je garde secret le fait que miss-je-sais-tout a menti à tout le quartier en prétendant aller dans le lycée d'à côté ?

- Euh oui …

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire sadique.

- Je … je pourrais leur dire que tu y es …

- Ils le savent déjà, crétine, je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis moi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais à cacher ça !

- Tu … tu me ferais pas ça …

- Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire moi ?

- Tu … tu sais ce que vont me faire si tu leurs dis … Je ne veux plus être enfermé dans une poubelle … je ne veux plus jamais qu'ils … se coupa-t-elle avec une voix cassée.

- Il ne fallait pas leur mentir et il ne fallait surtout pas te faire attraper, s'amusa-t-il.

- Je t'en supplie …

- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que j'y gagne, Granger.

Les larmes coulaient depuis un moment sur les joues d'Hermione mais Harry bloquant toujours la sortie de la ruelle, la regardait avec du mépris et de la moquerie. Harry se rappelait parfaitement pourquoi il l'avait prise en grippe lorsqu'il était arrivé dans son école. Cette petite fille douée et belle qui avait deux parents qui l'aimaient de tout leur cœur, qui se saignaient les veines pour lui offrir un autre avenir. Il avait huit ans à l'époque et cette petite fille souriait toujours alors que sa peau à lui était constellé des bleus et de saletés, il n'avait plus le cœur à sourire. Alors il s'était mis à détester cette gamine qui avait tout ce qu'il aurait voulu, il avait pris un malin plaisir à détruire ce sourire de ses lèvres. S'il n'y avait pas le droit personne ne l'avait. Plus tard, sa haine était devenu quelque chose de coutumier même s'il n'était plus le gamin de l'époque.

Les larmes d'Hermione ne l'atteignait pas, elle pouvait verser toutes les larmes de son corps, il n'en aurait rien à foutre mais elle ne fit pas que pleurer, elle s'approcha en tremblant de lui et lentement ses mains tremblant de plus en plus. Elle agenouilla sur le sol mouillé et de ses mains tremblante, elle entreprit d'ouvrir le pantalon de Harry. Celui-ci la regarda faire et son cœur se brisa légèrement, il savait que ce genre de chose arrivait dans son quartier, une gâterie pour avoir la paix ou pour récupérer ses affaires mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, il n'était pas à ce point-là horrible. Pourtant il la laissa faire, il voulait voir jusqu'où elle allait aller, il avait son orgueil et il ne comptait pas non plus lui montrer qu'il avait horreur de cette pratique. Granger lui baissa légèrement le pantalon et le boxer dénudant le membre de Harry, il la laissa le prendre de ses mains agités et il la laissa approcher son visage en pleure jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres le touchent. Pensant l'avoir suffisamment torturée et ayant parfaitement vu qu'elle était capable de s'abaisser ainsi pour ne pas avoir à subir la colère et la vengeance des autres, il repoussa sa tête avec douceur en disant d'une voix douce :

- Pas la peine d'aller jusque là, Granger, nous pouvons trouver une autre solution.

Granger se laissa retomber au ralenti sur ces genoux, ses mains, tenant toujours le membre d'Harry, cessèrent de trembler, même ses larmes se figèrent sur ses joues. Le soulagement était visible sur son visage défait, il n'avait plus aucun rapport avec la petite fille heureuse qu'elle était auparavant. Lentement, Harry défit l'étreinte des mains d'Hermione et il se rhabilla dans le silence reposant de la nuit. Hermione ne se releva pas, elle semblait dans un monde ailleurs et Harry lui donna un coup de pied et elle couina avant de lever un visage de nouveau apeurée sur lui. Harry savait parfaitement qu'il aurait pu demander n'importe quoi à cette loque, elle lui aurait donné mais il ne le désirait plus. Il avait réellement brisé cette fille, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait sourire, c'était à Poudlard, elle semblait aimé sa vie là-bas. Il la regarde de haut encore un moment alors qu'elle devait lever son visage pour l'apercevoir et attendre sa sentence. Lorsqu'elle voulut détourner le visage, un ordre d'Harry lui suffit pour qu'elle continue à le regarder, l'estomac en lambeaux. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla interminable à Harry comme à Hermione, Harry prit sa décision.

- Relèves-toi, sa voix était dure et cassante, il attendit qu'elle fut debout pour poursuivre. Si je te demandais de faire tout mes devoirs, en serais-tu capable sans que les tiens en pâtissent ?

C'était impossible, il le savait, Neville lui avait dit qu'Hermione avait beaucoup plus de cours qu'eux et qu'elle passait toujours énormément de temps sur ses devoirs pour qu'ils soient parfaits. Elle le savait aussi, elle ne pourrait jamais garantir son degré de perfection qu'elle se devait d'avoir pour ne pas perdre sa bourse si elle devait en plus bosser sur ceux d'Harry, elle n'y arriverait pas. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait réellement le choix et Potter aurait pu lui demander tellement pire qu'elle le regarda avant de hocher la tête. Harry eut un sourire sadique avant que la gifle n'atteigne la joue de Granger.

- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Granger.

- Dé … désolée …

- Arrêtes de pleurer, bordel, c'est fatiguant à la longue ! Bien tu finis les cours à quelle heure demain ?

- Cinq heures, pleurnicha-t-elle, Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Parfait dans ce cas, dès la fin de ton cours, tu viens chez moi. Je trouverais bien quelques choses à te faire mais je ne suis pas un monstre, Granger, je ne prendrais qu'une petite heure de ton temps. Tu viendras tous les soirs après les cours jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement, en contre partie, je tiendrais ma langue et je te défendrais si cela venait à se savoir.

Hermione releva la tête qu'elle gardait résolument par terre, surprise. Il la défendrait contre les autres s'ils apprenaient son mensonge mais pourquoi. Il n'avait rien à y gagner, Harry n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il avait honte de l'avoir à se point détruite, d'en avoir fait une tête à claque. Ensuite, il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Il se coucha cette nuit en se promettant d'essayer de garder son calme en sa présence. Cette nuit-là, Isla ne pleura pas au milieu de la nuit, elle ne pleurait jamais lorsque c'était le tour de Nymph', seulement les nuits où c'était à Harry de se lever. Hermione ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là, elle ne cessa de se demander ce qu'Harry pourrait bien lui demander de faire pour que cela se passe à l'intérieur. Il n'oserait pas la violer, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas de sa gâterie dans la ruelle, il ne lui en demanderait quand même pas plus chez lui ? Oh non, ça Hermione l'espérait. Sa virginité était lui des rares choses qu'elle ne leur avait pas cédé mais que lui demanderait-il alors ? Quoi ? Elle ne ferma les yeux que tard cette nuit-là et elle cauchemarda toute la nuit. Elle y penserait aussi tout au long de la journée.

Harry était loin de se douter qu'il avait causé autant de tourment à Hermione. Il constata juste qu'il avait oubliait de lui dire ce qu'elle ferait pendant cette heure. Il rejoint sa cousine et les petits dans la cuisine plus tôt ce matin-là parce qu'il eut besoin de sa dose d'amour et de rire pour affronter cette journée de cours. Harry déposa son filleul à l'école et fonça jusqu'à la sienne. Neville l'attendait à l'entrée et Harry lui sourit. Le cours de littérature avec le professeur Lupin fut littéralement une catastrophe, tout d'abord, son professeur ne cessait de le fixer étrangement de plus ils n'étudiaient même pas le même livre que dans son collège, il n'avait même jamais lu ce livre. Il finit par se recoucher sur sa table comme la veille heureusement après cela, il avait deux heures d'allemand avec le professeur Flitwick et ensuite il finissait sa journée avec deux heures de sport avec une dame très charmante, Mrs Bibine et une heure de piano avec McGonagall. Les heures de l'après-midi remontait toujours celle du matin constata-t-il tristement. Un certain Drago Malefoy avait tenté de l'embêter mais Harry avait très vite fait comprendre que je n'étais pas parce qu'il serait un lord à la mort de son père que ça empêcherait Harry de venir lui péter la tronche à la sortie. En particulier parce que lui, il l'était déjà.

Harry salua rapidement Neville et pédala jusqu'à l'école de Teddy. Il arriva un peu en retard et pour la première fois de sa vie, il bénit son filleul pour être un sacré retardataire, il était là pour la sortie de l'enfant. Ils passèrent prendre Isla et ils rentrèrent en laissant le vélo à Nymph' qui rentrerait avec. Les enfants jouaient dans le salon pendant que Harry se buvait une canette de coca devant la télé, lorsque la porte sonna. Harry se leva pour aller ouvrir à Hermione et le petit Teddy en excellent petit curieux le suivit. Hermione tremblait déjà en sonnant à la porte et lorsque Harry ouvrit, elle pensa sérieusement à s'enfuir. Il portait ses affaires informes et il y avait un petit garçon derrière lui. Il ne cessait d'ailleurs de demander à Harry qui s'était. Finalement, Harry se retourna vers l'enfant et lui dit en français :

- _Teddy, tais-toi._

_- _Tu es de corvée de baby-sitting, constata-t-elle, je peux revenir une autre fois, si tu veux ?

- Je suis toujours de corvée baby-sitting, Granger alors je t'en prie entre.

- Hey, j'suis pas une corvée, moi ! Protesta l'enfant.

Harry se retourna vers son filleul qui venait de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et lançait un regard boudeur à son parrain. Harry éclata de rire en affirmant qu'il n'était pas une corvée, c'était juste une expression. Hermione se figea, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait ce rire naturel. Les rares fois où elle l'avait entendu rire, c'était à ses dépends mais il ne ressemblait pas à ce rire mignon. Hermione se mit ensuite à paniquer, il n'allait pas même pas la violer avec les enfants dans la maison. Elle avait eu beau chercher, elle en revenait toujours à cette finalité. Harry s'était baissé pour parler à son filleul se releva et envoya son filleul dans le salon en lui demandant de surveiller bien sa sœur et de ne pas venir les déranger sauf en cas d'urgence. Non, Teddy, le fait que tu t'ennuies n'est pas une urgence et ni quand Isla te vole tes jouets, non, si elle les casse ce n'est toujours pas une urgence.

- Teddy, arrêtes un peu et files jouer dans le salon ! Bon, revenons-en à nous, Granger, tu préfères rester dans la cuisine ou monter dans ma chambre ?

- Je … je ne sais pas … qu'est … qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux ?

- Ma chambre évidemment, on n'entendra plus les gosses mais dans la cuisine je peux garder un œil sur eux. Bah, restons ici et si ce n'est plus tenable nous monterons.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.<p>

Review ?


	3. Les marques

Un jour en trainant sur l'ordinateur, je suis tombé une photo de Harry Potter et elle m'a inspiré cette histoire, je l'ai mise en image de profil pour ceux que ça intéresse. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et que vous laisserez un petit commentaire bon ou mauvais.

* * *

><p>Teddy, arrêtes un peu et files jouer dans le salon ! Bon, revenons-en à nous, Granger, tu préfères rester dans la cuisine ou monter dans ma chambre ?<p>

Je … je ne sais pas … qu'est … qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux ?

Ma chambre évidemment, on n'entendra plus les gosses mais dans la cuisine je peux garder un œil sur eux. Bah, restons ici et si ce n'est plus tenable nous monterons.

Hermione hocha la tête en regardant le sol, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Harry la regarda avant de se rappeler qu'elle était toujours pas au courant, il lui expliqua alors qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour rattraper son retard. D'ailleurs, il serait plus pratique de s'appeler par leur prénom puisqu'ils risquaient de se voir pendant un moment. Si cela n'était que ça, elle s'en sortait pas mal. Harry et elle se mirent au travail en commençant par les maths parce qu'Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait déjà fait et ce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Les enfants se montrèrent relativement sages du moins jusqu'à ce que des cris leurs arrivent et que Harry entre dans le salon pour trouver Teddy en train de crier à Isla qu'elle était bête et méchante et Isla pleurait parce que son grand frère criait.

- Teddy, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Elle m'a cassé mon Dark Vador !

- Fais-voir, mon grand.

Le petit enfant de trois ans, pleurant légèrement, tendit un Dark Vador à qui il manquait la tête. Si ce n'était que ça, Harry n'aurait cas le recoller au pistolet à colle. Il rassura Teddy, il allait lui réparer puis il retourna à son cours en criant un peu Isla qui n'avait pas à casser les jouets de son frère. Le mois passa et un jour alors qu'il traînait avec Neville, il aperçut Drago Malefoy se moquait assez cruellement d'Hermione en la bousculant. Il leva les yeux au ciel et proposant à Neville de se rejoindre en cours de sport, il alla à la rescousse de Granger. Il s'approcha et lança un regard moqueur à Malefoy, il lui avait rendu une petite visite, il y a peu avec ses amis puisque celui-ci n'avait pas compris qu'il fallait lui foutre la paix.

- Bonjour, bonjour, les amis ! On a l'air de bien s'amuser ici, je peux participer ou c'est une fête privée ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Potter, marmonna Malefoy en tenant toujours le bras de Granger.

- Ils se trouvent que si, mon jeune ami ! Granger a déjà un bourreau attitré et c'est moi ! Je serais un piètre bourreau si j'acceptais de partager mon souffre-douleur avec vous ! Granger ramènes tes fesses ici !

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux en voyant Harry la défendre, bon d'accord, il marquait son territoire mais le résultat était le même, il allait l'éloigner de Malefoy. Celui-ci hésita à la lâcher et Harry lui demanda moqueur s'il voulait réellement qu'il publie les photos sur le site de Poudlard. La pression contre son bras disparut et elle rejoignit précipitamment Harry. Celui-ci marcha sans lui prêter attention jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit éloigné de Malefoy, à ce moment-là, il lui mit une légère tape derrière la tête en marmonnant qu'elle n'en avait pas marre d'être une souffre-douleur.

Le soir même, elle avait fini à dix-huit heures les cours et elle arriva après Nymphadora, ce qui n'arrivait jamais, les rares fois où Nymph' était là, Harry et Hermione montaient étudier dans la chambre de ce dernier. Aussi lorsque Nymphadora ouvrit la porte et tomba sur une petite jeune du quartier qu'elle savait ne pas traîner avec Harry, elle fronça les sourcils et la gamine bien trop impressionné par cette femme aux cheveux roses n'osait pas parler. Harry arriva enfin et fit signe à Hermione de venir, celle-ci garda la tête basse et monta avec Harry pendant que Nymph' hurlait à Harry qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à faire des cochonneries sur ses draps ou elle ne les laverait pas. Ils avaient presque fini à rattraper le retard de Harry et Hermione s'en réjouissait déjà, elle n'aurait plus à venir tout les jours. La chambre de Harry ne pourrait réellement n'appartenir qu'à Harry, elle en était sûre. Sa table de chevet était faite à base de roues de voiture usé et d'une plaque de verre carré collé au dessus. Il y avait des posters de basket, un grand bureau bleu écaillé et une armoire des étagères remplis d'objet et de photo, les affaires trainant au sol. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils firent une pause et Hermione s'assit sur le lit d'Harry. Celui-ci descendit leur chercher des boissons et lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre, il trouva Hermione en train de s'éventer avec sa main.

- Tu as chaud ?

- Un peu, avoua-t-elle.

- Enlèves-ton pull alors, répliqua-t-il.

Le visage d'Hermione blanchit, elle ne voulait vraiment pas enlever son pull. Ses arguments n'étaient pas valables et commencèrent sérieusement à énerver Harry qui s'en fichait complètement de ce pull. Elle pouvait le garder si elle voulait, il ne la forcerait pas alors pourquoi se chercher autant d'excuse et continuer même après que Harry lui ait dit de faire comme elle voulait. Il eut un moment où il arriva à saturation et il se leva de sa chaise en s'approchant dangereusement d'Hermione :

- Enlèves ce putain de pull, Hermione. Dépêches-toi, j'en ai plus que marre !

Celle-ci trembla en retirant son pull de laine violette et ce fut au tour de Harry de trembler en voyant les bras nus d'Hermione. C'était quoi ces coupures qui parcouraient ces bras ? Ces dizaines de lignes droites qui se regroupaient en plusieurs groupes ? En réalité, Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'était ces coupures. On ne vivait pas dans un squat pendant plus de trois ans sans le savoir mais il ne sut pas pourquoi, il attrapa violemment le bras d'Hermione en sifflant fou de colère « bordel mais c'est quoi ça ? ». Il ne cessa de le répéter jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate en sanglot et se laisse tomber au sol. Harry se contenta de la regarder complètement hallucinée. Hermione Granger se scarifiait. Harry la força à se relever et lui ordonna d'une voix sèche de se déshabiller, pleurant encore plus, elle se mit en sous-vêtement devant lui et regarda le regard horrifié de Harry. Le ventre de la jeune fille était parsemé de marques aussi mais elles étaient plus grosses et plus irrégulières comme si elle s'était enfoncé ses ongles dans la peau. Sur les genoux, Harry retrouva les dizaines de fines coupures et quelques marques ressemblant à celle du ventre.

Lorsqu'elle retomba au sol, elle rassembla ses jambes contre elle avant que ces bras ne viennent les entourer. Harry ne vit qu'une seule chose à faire, il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et il la déplaça pour la glisser dans ces bras. Il la consola jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et il la glissa dans son lit. Il descendit pour demander à Nymph' d'appeler chez les Granger pour leur annoncer que leur fille dormait chez eux. Comme ce n'était jamais le cas mais que cela fessait déjà plus d'un mois qu'elle rentrait plus tard que d'habitude, les parents d'Hermione en conclurent qu'elle avait enfin réussit à se faire des amis. Le jour suivant étant un samedi, ils furent enchantés de la laisser dormir dehors, Nymphadora raccrocha sans bien comprendre la joie subite et les remerciements excessifs des parents de la môme.

Elle aurait bien demander des explications à Harry mais celui-ci avait déjà disparut dans sa chambre. Bah, elle le saurait bien assez tôt, conclut-elle avant de retourner à la partie de cache-cache qu'elle faisait avec les petits. Isla étant trop petite pour réellement jouer seule et même comprendre le principe du jeu, devait jouer soit dans les bras de sa maman, soit elle allait se cacher en tenant la main de son grand frère. Cette partie plaisait déjà moins à Teddy puisqu'il devait faire attention à sa petite sœur qui n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de sortir de leur cachette ou de faire du bruit attirant ainsi leur maman. Harry était remonté dans la chambre et essayait de se calmer pour ne pas paniquer lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, il avait conscience que tout était de sa faute. Il s'était évertué à faire disparaître ce magnifique sourire, il l'avait isolé et avait détruit toute forme de résistance en elle. À cause de cela, il s'en rendre compte maintenant, Hermione n'avait plus eu d'amis dans le quartier mais également à Poudlard comme il avait pu le constater. Elle n'avait jamais eu personne pour lui redonner l'envie de se battre pour se confier et de toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais pu confier tout ce qu'il lui a été fait.

Oh Harry n'était le pire mais il était celui qui a provoqué tout ça. Sans lui, Hermione aurait conservé son magnifique sourire et aurait toujours des amis. Sans lui, elle aurait des amis, elle ne serait pas seule et elle serait heureuse. Disons qu'il n'était pas la base des problèmes qu'avait Hermione, il en était l'origine. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con ! Mais franchement, d'accord, il avait l'excuse de la jeunesse mais bordel cette excuse était merdique lorsqu'on voyait le corps d'Hermione ! Toutes ces marques ! Cette douleur ! Les larmes d'Harry se mirent à couler silencieusement sur ces joues alors qu'il s'était laissé tomber au sol contre le lit. Il pleurait comme le con qu'il était, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête. Tout cela à cause d'une haine d'enfance, tout ça à cause de lui comment avait-il pu continué à la traiter aussi mal. Il n'était plus un enfant, il avait treize ans, sacré bleu ! Il n'avait plus l'âge d'être aussi spartiate ! Il y eut des cris en bas mais Harry n'accourra pas comme il en avait l'habitude il n'eut pourtant pas à le faire. Harry entendit Teddy criait à sa maman qu'elle était une méchante et qu'il ne l'aimait plus puis les pas précipités de l'enfant et il vit sa porte s'ouvrir en criant. Inconsciemment, il ouvrit les bras et l'enfant sanglota dans ces bras jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête et voit que parrain pleurait aussi.

- Tu pleures, parrain ? Demanda le bambin inquiet.

- Oui, mon cœur.

- Pourquoi t'as pas tapé Isla toi ?

- Nan mais parrain a fait quelque chose de très méchant et il vient juste de s'apercevoir de la bêtise qu'il a fait.

- Et tu vas faire quoi toi alors parrain ?

- Je vais réparer mes erreurs, Teddy, et toi aussi. Qu'est-ce que parrain dit toujours ?

- _On tape pas les filles même pas avec une rose_, marmonna l'enfant en français.

- Alors ?

- Mais Isla c'est pas une fille, c'est ma sœur, répliqua l'enfant.

- Teddy, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as tapé Isla mais ce n'était pas bien quelle qu'en soit la raison et ce qui était encore moins bien, c'était de dire des méchancetés à maman. Qui est la personne qui t'aimes le plus sur Terre, qui ferait n'importe quoi pour que tu sois heureux ?

- Maman, marmonna l'enfant en détournant le regard.

- Et qu'est-ce que vas faire maintenant ?

- Aller m'excuser, répondit tristement Teddy.

- C'est bien mon grand.

Teddy se leva de son parrain et lui embrassa la joue avant de s'éloigner. Harry regarda son filleul en se disant que Teddy avait énormément de chance d'avoir une mère qui l'aimait tant et qu'il ne laisserait jamais son filleul l'oublier. On ne grandissait pas toujours entouré d'amour et il était hors de question de laisser son filleul ne pas se rendre compte de l'amour qu'il avait la chance de gravité autour de lui. Harry releva son visage baigné de larmes vers Hermione, elle était réveillé, son visage était tournée vers lui. Il suffit à Harry de regarder son regard pour comprendre qu'elle avait suivit toute la conversation et pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione vit son tyran détourner son regard. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais cet air brisé lui fit mal et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute …

Aussitôt eut-elle commencer sa phrase que le visage de Harry s'était retourné vers elle à une rapidité flippante. Son regard et même tout son être était parfaitement clair « Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? ». Hermione en sursauta même avant d'achever sa phrase autrement :

- … pas entièrement.

- Hermione, je … je n'essaye pas de te juger, ok ? – il attendit qu'elle hoche la tête – Je ne compte pas te demander ce que ça t'apporte de faire ça, j'en ai pas besoin.

Harry releva ses manches et exposa ses poignets à Hermione. Sur ceux-ci, il y avait de chaque côté deux étoiles à cinq bras incrustés à vie dans sa peau. Harry se souvenait parfaitement à quel moment précisément il se les était faite. La toute première, il avait six ans et son oncle ne l'avait pas touché, ni réprimander de toute la journée et tante Pétunia lui avait donné une sucette. Les autres avaient suivit pour les mêmes raisons jusqu'à la dernière branche lorsqu'il avait huit ans et qu'il s'était sauvé, lasse de cette vie-là. Hermione fixa longuement les étoiles avant de relever les yeux vers Harry et celui-ci détourna une nouvelle fois le regard. Il le baissa vers la plus ancienne des étoiles et il la caressa tendrement :

- J'avais six ans et contrairement au stéréotype de la scarification, je l'ai faite parce que j'étais heureux. C'était la première fois que je me rappelle l'avoir été, un jour de joie, ça m'a fait peur. Je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment, j'étais petit et j'étais seul, la voisine d'en face s'était ouvert les veines il y a pas longtemps. J'avais entendu mon oncle et ma tante en parlaient dans la journée. La femme serait folle elle se coupait le corps pour aller mieux avait dit ma tante et mon oncle avait acquiescé. Moi, je suis monté dans la salle de bain et j'ai ... ben j'ai essayé.

Hermione ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle était choqué, elle ne connaissait pas l'enfance de Harry, du moins tout ce qui précédait ces huit ans comme tout le monde dans le quartier. Harry ne parlait jamais de son passé avant son arrivé ici et il était si petit la première fois. Harry venait de lui livrer une partie de lui et elle devait en faire autant, elle le savait, il ne lui demanderait rien mais c'était évident. Alors elle commença à lui expliquer qu'elle avait commencé l'an dernier, qu'elle en avait honte que c'était à cause de son mal de vivre, à cause des persécutions, de la solitude, et d'autres choses dont elle ne voulait pas parler et Harry se glissa dans son lit pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui promit qu'à partir de maintenant tout allait s'arranger, il allait s'occuper d'elle. Il allait régler tout ses problèmes, il le lui promettait. Tout était de sa faute et il allait se faire pardonner et lui rendre la vie qu'elle aurait du avoir.

Cette nuit, ils partagèrent le lit sans aucun commentaire et comme c'était la nuit de Harry, Isla se mit à hurler à la mort. Harry ferma ses yeux et serra un peu fort Hermione qui pendant la nuit c'était retrouvé dans ces bras, il espérait vaguement que sa cousine se lèverait puisqu'il avait de la compagnie. La dite cousine s'empressa de le détromper en lui signalant vulgairement qu'il avait trois minutes pour se lever avant d'avoir tellement de choses enfoncés dans son postérieur qu'il n'arrivera plus jamais à faire ses besoins correctement. Hermione regarda Harry avec des gros yeux, apparemment la grossièreté entre membre d'une même famille n'était pas commun chez elle. Harry l'enjamba en lui conseillant de se rendormir, ça risquait d'être long. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre à coucher des petits puis caressa les cheveux de son filleul, il attrapa la petite et il descendit au radar jusqu'à la cuisine. Une fois là-bas, il s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas faim, que sa couche était propre mais pourquoi pleures-t-elle alors ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Hermione. Elle était en bas des escaliers dans le large pull gris de Harry. Ces marques étaient visibles mais Harry ne les regardait pas. Il la fixa un moment et lui expliqua que parfois Isla se mettait à pleurer au milieu de la nuit sans qu'elle n'ait rien. Hermione entra timidement dans la cuisine et resta planter là. Elle demanda à Harry si Isla ne ferait pas qu'un caprice et si ne voudrait pas mieux la laisser pleurer. Harry lui rétorqua que jamais Nymph' ne laisserait jamais sa fille pleurer seule et que lui-même n'ignorerait jamais un enfant pour qu'il cesse son caprice. Il ne précisa pas qu'il avait tellement été ignoré enfant qu'à huit ans, il ne parlait jamais. Isla continuait de pleurait entre ces bras, Harry savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces cas-là mais il n'avait aucune envie de le faire devant Hermione.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si il y a des fautes qui vous ont choqué dites le moi que je puisse les faire disparaître.<p>

Review ?


	4. Cette étrange univers

Un jour en trainant sur l'ordinateur, je suis tombé une photo de Harry Potter et elle m'a inspiré cette histoire, je l'ai mise en image de profil pour ceux que ça intéresse. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et que vous laisserez un petit commentaire bon ou mauvais. Pour les berceuses, il s'agit de vieilles berceuses dont je ne parviens plus à retrouver le lien internet où je les ai trouvé, j'espère qu'elles vous plairont quand même.

* * *

><p>Hermione. Elle était en bas des escaliers dans le large pull gris de Harry. Ces marques étaient visibles mais Harry ne les regardait pas. Il la fixa un moment et lui expliqua que parfois Isla se mettait à pleurer au milieu de la nuit sans qu'elle n'ait rien. Hermione entra timidement dans la cuisine et resta planter là. Elle demanda à Harry si Isla ne ferait pas qu'un caprice et si ne voudrait pas mieux la laisser pleurer. Harry lui rétorqua que jamais Nymph' ne laisserait jamais sa fille pleurer seule et que lui-même n'ignorerait jamais un enfant pour qu'il cesse son caprice. Il ne précisa pas qu'il avait tellement été ignoré enfant qu'à huit ans, il ne parlait jamais. Isla continuait de pleurait entre ces bras, Harry savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces cas-là mais il n'avait aucune envie de le faire devant Hermione.<p>

Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle pleurait toujours Harry se décida et il monta jusqu'à sa chambre en invitant Hermione à le suivre. Il fit signe à Hermione de s'installer dans le lit avant que lui-même ne s'installe dans la chaise à bascule avec Isla nichait dans ces bras. Il commença à se balancer légèrement pendant que Isla sachant ce qu'il allait suivre cessa progressivement de pleurer. Elle était belle sa cousine, elle était belle. Sa voix commença à chanter en français :

_Viens doucement dans mes bras,_

_Je t'emmène au bout du monde,_

_Lentement tu glisseras,_

_Dans le beau pays des songes, _

_Je suis la nuit, je suis plus nuit,_

_La lune brille, c'est mon amie._

_Laisse tomber tes paupières,_

_Douce voix tout s'efface, _

_Tu t'envoles dans les airs,_

_Plus de peurs, ni de menaces,_

_Je suis la nuit, je suis plus nuit,_

_La lune brille, c'est mon amie._

_Les étoiles en ribambelle, _

_Jouent et chantent avec toi,_

_Ma petite ritournelle, _

_Viens doucement dans mes bras,_

_Je suis la nuit, je suis plus nuit,_

_La lune brille, c'est mon amie, _

_C'est mon amie … _

Hermione avait réussit à s'apercevoir que Harry chantait en français mais elle ne s'y connaissait pas assez pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. Elle avait saisit quelques mots mais elle devait avouer que malgré cela Harry chantait bien. La petite avait arrêté de pleurer et regardait son cousin joyeusement. Voyant que décidément elle n'était pas prête à s'endormir, il se lança dans une seconde chanson sous les yeux étonnés de Hermione :

_Prends ton nounours entre tes bras_

_Sur ton oreiller viens le câliner_

_Prend ton nounours entre tes bras_

_Et pour l'endormir tu vas lui chanter _

_Dors dors dors mon petit ourson_

_Dors dors dors sous ton édredon_

_Prends ton nounours tout contre toi _

_En le caressant berce le tendrement _

_Prend ton nounou contre toi_

_En lui souriant dis lui doucement_

_Dors dors dors mon petit ourson_

_Dors dors dors sous ton édredon_

_Prend ton nounours contre ton cœur_

_Fais lui un baiser et puis_

_Dors dors dors dors_

_Dors dors dors_

La petite applaudit joyeusement, apparemment elle aimait la chanson et Harry secoua sa tête un peu désespéré. Hermione était toujours assise sur le lit mais elle avait glissé ces jambes marqués sous la couette, elle avait prit un air attendrit malgré qu'il s'agisse d'Harry, l'homme responsable de ses problèmes. Il semblait si différent qu'il l'avait toujours été avec elle. Il était doux et attentionné alors qu'avec elle, il devenait cruel et dur. Harry remarqua immédiatement le changement d'humeur chez Hermione, il fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard interrogatoire, il eut à peine le temps de voir les épaules d'Hermione tremblaient avant qu'il ne détourne le regard pour le concentrer sur la petite. Un seul problème à la fois disait-il toujours et pour l'instant il y avait plus urgent, sa petite nièce qui ne voulait pas dormir. Il lui sourit tendrement mais la réprimanda d'une voix chargé de sourire :

_- Allons, allons, petite Isla, il serait temps de fermer les yeux, tu ne penses pas._

La petite lui renvoya un grand sourire chargé de rire en secouant la tête pour marquer sa négation. Harry sourit et la calant dans un seul de ses bras pour ensuite la chatouiller en riant. Un regard à Hermione lui apprit qu'il avait encore parlé en français sans s'en apercevoir. Il poursuivit quand même en prenant garde de parler anglais cette fois :

- Isla, je te chante une dernière chanson et ensuite tu vas fermer tes petits yeux.

La petite le regarda d'un air joueur mais Harry lui tapa doucement sur le nez avant de prendre un air sérieux en lui disant qu'il ne plaisantait pas et qu'elle irait dormir après en lui affirmant qu'il ne viendrait pas la reprendre et-ce même si elle s'égorgeait à hurler toute la nuit. C'était un mensonge éhonté puisque Harry avait déjà dit un peu plus tôt que pour rien au monde, il laisserait un enfant pleurer seul. Il recommença à chanter mais cette fois-ci les yeux d'Hermione s'éclairèrent de compréhension, elle reconnu l'air à défaut des paroles :

_Tous ces secrets _

_Que j'ai gardé  
>Ne crois-tu pas que les fées m'ont comblée?<br>Ne crois-tu pas que je suis bien trop gâtée par la vie?  
>Vois ces trésors et ces merveilles<br>Toutes ces richesses qui brillent comme des soleils  
>En voyant ca tu te dis:<br>"Oui, c'est un paradis"  
>J'ai des gadgets, des trucs chocs, des truc chouettes<br>J'ai des quics et des quacs a gogo  
>Tu veux un tire baba? J'en ai des tas [Parlé]<br>Et tout ca m'indiffère et m'ennuie  
>Moi je voudrais parcourir le monde<br>Moi je voudrais voir le monde danser  
>Le voir marcher sur ses...<br>Comment ca s'appelle, AH pieds [Parlé]  
>On ne va nul part en battant des nageoires<br>Il faut des jambes pour sauter et danser  
>Planer le long de ces...<br>comment ca s'appelle? [Parlé]  
>Rues<br>Si l'homme marche  
>Si l'homme court<br>S'il peut sur terre rêver au grand jour  
>Comme j'aimerais<br>Si je pouvais  
>Partir là-bas<br>Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour partir d'ici  
>Pour caresser les grains doré du sable chaud<br>Les hommes comprennent  
>J'en suis certaine<br>Et leurs filles peuvent rêver sans frayeur  
>J'en suis certaine<br>Femmes sirènes, femmes humaines  
>J'ai fait mon choix<br>Moi je veux savoir, moi je veux pouvoir  
>Poser des questions et qu'on me réponde<br>Qu'est-ce que le feu et pourquoi est-ce qu'il quoi déjà... brûle?  
>Un jour viendra, je partirai, je partirai sans aucun regret<br>Vivre sur terre  
>Loin de la mer<br>Partir là-bas_

La petite s'endormait et Harry alla la déposer dans son berceau, il rejoint Hermione dans sa chambre. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé et elle fit un timide sourire à Harry lorsqu'il arriva et se mit au lit à côté d'elle. Il tendit inconsciemment les bras pour qu'elle s'y glisse comme tout à l'heure mais Hermione recula. Harry haussa alors les épaules et s'allongea en souhaitant une bonne nuit à Hermione. Le lendemain matin, trois coups les réveillèrent et Harry sourit en ouvrant doucement les yeux. Peu importait qu'il est de la visite ou pas, sa cousine le réveillerait toujours de la même façon. Hermione était de nouveau dans ces bras et il ne pensa pas à la lâcher et de tout façon il aurait eu du mal puisqu'elle était sur lui. D'ailleurs, elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrant sa position elle s'écarta rapidement. Harry ne dit rien et l'enjamba pour sortir du lit, il fouilla dans son placard pour en trouver un jogging gris et il le donna à Hermione. Nymph' et les enfants n'avaient pas besoin de voir cela, lui dit-il calmement.

Lui-même resta dans son seul jogging et ils descendirent jusqu'à la cuisine où Nymph' semblait être dans un bon jour puisqu'elle avait fait des pancakes aux myrtilles et au chocolat. Teddy était déjà debout sur sa chaise et mangeait avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Hermione ne put s'empêchait de regarder la cousine de Harry. Oh, elle l'avait déjà vu bien évidemment, tout le monde se connaissait dans ce quartier mais Hermione avait depuis toute petite regardé cette drôle de fille. Elle avait les cheveux colorés et des tatouages, elle était tatoueuse mais personne ne lui disait jamais rien. Depuis peu, elle s'était teinté les cheveux en rose fash et cela n'avait choqué personne. Si elle rentrait avec ne serais-je que la moitié de ce qu'avait Nymph' elle se ferait tuer par ces parents. D'ailleurs, elle se demanda vaguement où était les parents de Harry et de Nymph'.

Harry lui fit signe de s'assoir et fit les présentations officiels et Nymph' lui annonça très clairement que si lui prenait l'envie d'oser l'appeler Nymphadora elle l'attacherait à l'envers en string au milieu de la rue jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne bleu de froid. Hermione tressaillit et inconsciemment elle tourna les yeux vers Harry, il fallait dire que cela faisait presqu'un mois que Harry s'assurait qu'elle allait bien. En réalité, depuis qu'elle avait commencé à l'aider dans ces devoirs pour rattraper son retard, à partir de là, il avait été plus naturel avec elle et plus gentil. Il sauta à moitié sur sa chaise tout en lui répondant :

- T'inquiètes pas, Hermione, Nymph' c'est comme les chiens, ça aboie beaucoup mais ça mord peu !

- Sale môme ! Marmonna Nymph'. J'mords pas si tu le mérites pas !

Hermione qui s'était assise sur la chaise entre Teddy et Harry, recula sa chaise en arrière. Harry se pencha en arrière et lui souffla à l'oreille que si ça arrive, il se mettra au milieu mais il ajouta tout de même un « tâches que ça n'arrive pas quand même ». Le petit déjeuner fut comme à l'habitude bruyant et imprévisible, ainsi Harry bondit sur la table en reversant assiette et verre de jus de fruit sous les hurlements de protestations de Nymph' et le rire des enfants, tout ça pour attraper le dernier pancake au chocolat. Harry faillit se faire découper en morceau par sa cousine parce qu'elle trouvait qu'il jurait trop devant les enfants. Teddy renversa son jus d'orange sur la tête de sa sœur avant de prendre un grand sourire innocent lorsque Nymph' lui demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris. Harry éclata de rire et Hermione se laissa même aller à avoir un petit sourire.

À la fin du petit déjeuner, Harry fit signe à Hermione de le suivre et il la ramena jusqu'à sa chambre où il lui dit de piocher dans ses affaires pour s'habiller. Il lui demanda combien elle mettait en soutif pour comparer la taille avec Nymph' mais Hermione lui assura que ça irait. Elle pouvait se débrouiller, il n'avait pas à se prendre la tête. Harry hocha la tête et il redescendit dans la cuisine, sa cousine avait débarrassé la table et il s'en doutait très bien était parti laver la petite Isla avant d'aller bosser. Il se fit un devoir de laver la vaisselle puis de nettoyer la table de ses miettes et autres saletés, chose que Nymph' ne faisait jamais. Allez savoir pourquoi, se plaint-il mentalement. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon où Teddy regardait la télé en sautant sur le fauteuil. Harry sourit et détourna les yeux en le laissant profiter de ce jeu tellement enfantin. Il toqua à la porte et Hermione sortit pendant qu'il s'habillait.

Nymph' informa Harry qu'elle prenait les petits pour la matinée, son ton laissait clairement entendre qu'elle le faisait pour laisser du temps à Harry de s'expliquer avec Hermione. Il remercia vaguement sa cousine et elle partit avec les gamins jusqu'à son boulot. Hermione et Harry s'installèrent dans sa chambre et ils parlèrent beaucoup, Harry décida qu'au Diable son orgueil et il avoua à Hermione qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi dévaster sa vie. Il lui expliqua qu'à partir de maintenant il ne laisserait plus personne s'en prendre à elle et qu'il allait l'aider à régler tout ces problèmes mais il fallait qu'Hermione accepte d'arrêter de se scarifier. Il ne la forcerait à rien et il la protégerait quand même si elle continuait mais il préférait qu'elle essaye d'arrêter avant que ça finisse par devenir trop dur d'arrêter. Hermione n'osa lui avouer que c'était trop tard pour cela mais elle hocha la tête après tout, si Harry fait cesser les persécutions, elle aurait beaucoup moins de raison de se scarifier. Ensuite la conversation dériva et ils finirent par se trouver quelques points communs en particulier lorsqu'ils se mirent à se moquer de Malefoy.

L'après-midi, Harry déposa Hermione devant sa porte pour qu'elle prenne des affaires. Elle lui affirma qu'elle les rejoindrait au parc et Harry alla chercher Isla et Teddy pour les amener jouer au parc. Il avait un peu neigé dans la nuit et il y avait par endroit une petite couche de neige aussi au lieu d'avoir qu'une grosse boule de Noël alias Teddy, il eut le droit de se balader avec deux grosses boules de Noël alias Teddy et Isla. Dans le parc, Isla finit par s'installer les fesses dans la neige pour faire des pâtés de neiges pendant que Teddy allait rejoindre d'autres gamins pour une bataille de boules de neige. Harry les regardait à tour de rôle en appréciant la chance de pouvoir leur offrir de tels moments. Hermione ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et ils parlèrent tout en surveillant les enfants. Trois heures plus tard, lorsque Harry considéra que les enfants avaient assez congelés à jouer dans la neige, ce fut le moment de rentrer. Les enfants commencèrent même un caprice qui s'arrêta au moment même où Harry prit sa grosse voix.

Ils rentrèrent tous et après avoir réchauffé les petits et d'avoir tous pris un bon goûter, les petits s'installèrent dans le salon pour jouer et Harry après avoir demander à Hermione si cela ne la gênait pas de surveiller les petits, descendit à la cave où il était en train d'essayer de fabriquer un lit pour Teddy avec des planches de bois volés sur le chantier voisin. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il y travaillait et le lit commençait à prendre forme. Harry se garda bien de le monter réellement dans la cave parce qu'il lui serait alors impossible de le faire traverser les portes mais il avait tout de même presque finis. Il avait tout fait et il ne lui restait plus qu'à finir le sommier, celui-ci était continué de planche de bois épaisse cloué les uns aux autres de façon à ce que Teddy puisse sauter sur son lit sans casser les lattes si fragiles des lits. Peut être demain, il le peindrait et le monterait dans la chambre lundi ou mardi. De toute façon, ce n'était pas urgent puisque personne n'était encore au courant. Il y eut quelques coups discrets à la porte de la cave et Harry sut que c'était Hermione. Nymph' n'aurait jamais tapé et sûrement pas comme ça, il lui cria d'entrer et ce fut une Hermione toute timide qui entra et descendit les marches. Elle informa Harry que sa cousine était rentré puis tourna son regard vers les planches de bois et en particulier sur celle sur laquelle Harry travaillait :

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Un lit, répondit Harry avec un sourire, pour Teddy. Son berceau est vraiment trop petit et nous n'avons pas les moyens de lui en acheter un donc je m'improvise artisan.

- Tu t'y connais en lit ? Demanda-t-elle, toujours craintif.

- Pas vraiment, sourit Harry tout en continuant à clouer les planches, mais j'ai bien observé mon lit et celui de Nymph' pour pouvoir comprendre comment le faire.

- Ok, je peux d'aider si tu veux ?

- Oh non, ça va aller mais si tu veux, tu peux me faire la conversation.

- Merci, hier, c'était bien du français lorsque tu chantais à Isla ?

- Ouaip, ma belle, pourquoi ?

- Tu sais le parler couramment ou tu connais juste quelques chansons en français ?

- Non, je sais parler français, affirma-t-il en grinçant déjà des dents pour la prochaine question.

- Oh comment ça se fait ?

- Héritage maternelle, répondit-il en donnant en plantant un clou plus fort que nécessaire.

- Ta mère est française ? Demanda Hermione, tout en s'inquiétant un peu du changement d'attitude d'Harry.

- Mes grand-parents en faites, corrigea Harry.

- Oh, d'accord et c'est qui t'as appris ?

- T'as pas un peu fini avec tes questions, Sherlock, plaisanta jaune Harry.

- Euh désolée, répondit Hermione en baissant la tête.

- C'est rien mais je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être pire que Teddy, sourit Harry pour donner bonne mesure.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu Hermione assise sur la table de travail et Harry en train de bricoler le sommier, il avait presque fini d'ailleurs. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'Hermione constata en tenant compte de la quantité de bois inutilisé autour d'eux. Elle n'avait pas tellement tort puisque Harry finit le sommier quelques minutes plus tard et ils remontèrent à l'étage. Harry avait remarqué que rester dans le silence en sa compagnie faisait qu'elle se remettait à trembler aussi il s'assurait qu'il n'y ait que rarement le silence autour d'eux. Lorsque les sujets de conversation se taisait, Harry chantait doucement en français ou alors enchaîner sur un nouveau sujet de conversation. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'allait pas cesser subitement d'avoir peur de lui, pas après qu'il l'ait persécuté pendant plus de cinq ans. Il devait se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait avoir du mal à lui faire confiance, ce qui était totalement normal.

Ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon avec les enfants qui jouaient avec une Nymph' à moitié morte de fatigue, assise par terre. Harry eut un sourire indulgent et jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, informa Nymph' qu'il allait faire à manger, celle-ci leva un regard soudain doux envers lui et Harry put y lire toute sa gratitude. Il retient un petit rire avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine, Hermione sur les talons. Harry se retourna et remarqua qu'Hermione semblait avoir plus peur de Nymph' qui ne lui avait encore rien fait que de lui. À chaque fois que Nymph' s'approchait, Hermione fuyait la pièce ou si elle ne le pouvait pas, elle lançait un regard perdu à Harry qui s'empressait de détourner l'attention de sa cousine et gagnait ainsi légèrement la confiance d'Hermione. Actuellement, elle lui demanda timidement s'il avait besoin d'aide. Harry lui sourit en déclinant sa proposition. Si Hermione parlait volontiers lorsque Harry avait lui-même lancé la conversation, elle retrouvait son air craintive dès qu'il s'agissait de prendre l'initiative. Souvent, très souvent, ça énervait Harry mais il se forçait à prendre cela comme sa punition et de ne pas s'énerver comme elle.

Le repas du soir fut aussi animé que la matin sauf que ce coup-ci, Teddy s'efforçait de raconter toute son après-midi au parc à sa maman pendant que celle-ci tout en jetant quelques injures à Harry qui riait et en nourrissant Isla, écoutait avec attention ce que disait son fils et réagissait au bon moment. Harry regardait sa petite famille en souriant calmement, un sourire que Hermione aurait interpréter comme la paix tranquille d'une fin de grande aventure. Il y avait sur le visage de son bourreau un véritable visage heureux, connaissant la véritable valeur des choses. Le repas se finit et Harry et Hermione firent la vaisselle puis ce fut au tour de Harry de coucher les gamins. Il demanda à Hermione si elle voulait être venir ou si elle préférait aller se coucher dans la chambre. Bien évidemment, Hermione suivit Harry en se doutant qu'il allait encore chanter. Il endormit en tout premier Isla en chantant la même berceuse qu'hier avec la lune et les étoiles. Ensuite, il tourna vers Teddy qui était débout sur son berceau. Harry lui fit signe de se coucher puis il commença à chanter sa berceuse :

_C'est un tout petit homme,_

_Pas plus haut que ma main,_

_Il fait toujours son somme, _

_Sur le grand traversin._

_L'oreiller est une montagne,_

_Parcourut de vert sapins,_

_L'édredon est la campagne,_

_Et sent bon le romarin,_

_C'est un tout petit homme,_

_Pas plus haut que ma main,_

_Il fait toujours son somme, _

_Sur le grand traversin._

_Il rêve de belles histoires,_

_De pousser le tout petit,_

_Il ne craint pas le noir, _

_Il n'a jamais peur du bruit,_

_C'est un tout petit homme,_

_Pas plus haut que ma main,_

_Il fait toujours son somme, _

_Sur le grand traversin._

_Ce tout petit bonhomme,_

_Est un gentil lutin,_

_Qui veille sur ton somme,_

_De la nuit au matin,_

_Qui veille sur ton somme,_

_De la nuit au matin … _

Harry embrassa tendrement le front de son filleul avant d'éteindre la lumière et d'allumer la veilleuse. Hermione et lui sortirent à tout petit pas et ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Harry. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, en se calant naturellement le dos contre le mur, Hermione voulut dire quelque chose mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire et Hermione referma précipitamment sa bouche avant détourner précipitamment le visage. Harry lui posa une main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était contre elle mais Hermione se mit à trembler sous sa poigne et Harry la lâcha et attendit encore quelques minutes le temps de voir si les enfants allaient le réclamer ou pas. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'ils ne seraient plus dérangé, il se leva et ferma la porte. Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit en faisant semblant d'ignorer le fait qu'elle tremblait de peur :

- Désolé mais si les petits nous entendent parler après le coucher, ils se mettent à hurler. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

- Tu chantes bien et tu as de jolies berceuses aussi.

- Oh merci mais les berceuses sont bien plus jolies lorsqu'elle sont chantés par une femme. Après tout, les berceuses n'ont pas été faîtes pour être chanté par un homme.

- J'aurais bien aimé les entendre, avoua-t-elle timidement.

- Attends ne bouges pas, j'ai une idée.

Harry se leva et sautillant légèrement au travers la chambre jusqu'à son bureau. Au-dessus de celui-ci, il y avait une étagère qu'Hermione connaissait bien puisqu'elle la regardait souvent lorsqu'elle aidait Harry à faire ces devoirs. C'était une simple planche de bois planté dans le mur, elle avait été peinte en bleu. Dessus, il y avait quelques figurines, deux cadre photo en arabesque argent contenant une belle femme rousse enlacée tendrement par un homme aux mêmes cheveux que Harry. Ils souriaient joyeusement à l'objectif. La deuxième, on pouvait y voir Nymph' a dix-huit ans avec des cheveux bleu marine en hérisson, un visage émincé et marqué par l'usage abusive des drogues mais ces yeux riaient. Elle tenait dans ces bras un tout petit et maigre Harry, il avait le visage sale, les joues creuses et un bleu sur sa joue pourtant il souriait en regardant d'un œil heureux Nymph'. C'était une belle photo pleine d'émotion. Les deux cadres photos servaient de bloque CD à une quinzaine de CD.

D'ailleurs, Harry se plaça devant ceux-ci et les contempla un moment avant d'en prendre délicatement un et de sautillait jusqu'à la sono placé dans le placard intérieur de sa chambre. Harry entra le CD et alluma la musique puis il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre où il s'installa dos à Hermione. Les mêmes berceuses qu'elle avait déjà entendu chanté par lui s'élevèrent dans la pièce, elles étaient chantées par une douce voix de femme. Les berceuses s'enchaînèrent, certaines que Harry n'avait même pas chanté, elle se sentait étrangement en paix en écoutant cette femme chanter. Harry n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours appuyé sur la fenêtre ouverte malgré le froid qui pénétrait du coup dans la chambre. Même lorsque le CD s'arrêta, Harry ne bougea pas et continua à regarder dehors. Hermione n'osa pas le rappeler et se contenta de grelotter de froid. Harry finit par rentrer et refermer la fenêtre et au vu du regard d'Hermione, il expliqua de lui-même :

- C'est ma mère qui chante.

- Elle chante très bien.

- Merci.

Il éteint la chaine hifi et se jeta sur le lit derrière Hermione. Demain serait une journée chargée et il aurait besoin de toute sa patience. La nuit fut particulièrement calme et au matin, Harry ferma les yeux en espérant que la nuit reviendrait et qu'il puisse se rendormir. Il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il allait faire était mal mais il n'avait pas réellement le choix, c'était la seule solution pour que Hermione ait la paix.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si il y a des fautes qui vous ont choqué dites le moi que je puisse les faire disparaître.<p>

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Review ?


	5. Viens dans mes bras je te ferais une ile

Un jour en trainant sur l'ordinateur, je suis tombé une photo de Harry Potter et elle m'a inspiré cette histoire, je l'ai mise en image de profil pour ceux que ça intéresse. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et que vous laisserez un petit commentaire bon ou mauvais. Pour la chanson, il s'agit de Toujours dans mon coeur de Tarzan.

* * *

><p>Il éteint la chaine hifi et se jeta sur le lit derrière Hermione. Demain serait une journée chargée et il aurait besoin de toute sa patience. La nuit fut particulièrement calme et au matin, Harry ferma les yeux en espérant que la nuit reviendrait et qu'il puisse se rendormir. Il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il allait faire était mal mais il n'avait pas réellement le choix, c'était la seule solution pour que Hermione ait la paix. Ils descendirent déjeuner et l'ambiance en bas était tout aussi sans dessus dessous que celle d'hier. Harry fit ensuite signe à Hermione de le suivre et lui annonça qu'ils allaient passer l'après-midi avec ces amis. La maisonnée s'était réveillé si tard qu'il avait été décidé de passer directement au repas du midi. Bien évidemment, Hermione se mit à trembler dès que les mots eut quittés les lèvres d'Harry. Il la fixa durement pendant cinq bonnes minutes en répétant mentalement 'arrête de trembler et dis-moi non pour une fois' mais Hermione se contenta de baisser le regard et de le suivre la tête basse. Harry lui jeta un regard déçu qu'elle ne vit pas et se promit de travailler sur ce point. Hermione devait apprendre à choisir ces occupations et à affirmer ses choix. Pour l'instant, il devait l'avouer cela l'arrangeait bien puisqu'elle aurait très précisément les réactions à espérer.<p>

Ces copains comme pouvait les appeler Harry trainait dans un certain coin du parc à cette heure. Harry comme Hermione le savait parfaitement et pour celle-ci c'était même un lieu qu'elle avait très vite appris à craindre et à éviter. De cette partie du parc, il y avait une excellente vue sur tout le parc et cela Hermione ne le sut qu'une fois gravit la pente raide. Elle s'était parfois demandé comment ils la trouvaient dans le parc alors qu'elle ne pouvait jamais les voir, elle en avait la réponse désormais pourtant si vous lui aviez demandé elle vous aurait dit qu'elle aurait préféré l'ignorer pour ne pas avoir à affronter les regards moqueurs et les sourires sadiques qui apparurent aussitôt sur le visage de cette dizaine de garçons assit sur des bancs de pierre. Ils avaient tous l'âge d'Hermione et d'Harry. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'Hermione lorsque Harry apparut à son tour derrière elle. L'altitude de tout le monde changea, ils sourirent et reprirent presque visage humain, remarqua Hermione. Harry salua tout le monde puis revient se poster aux côtés d''Hermione sous le regard surpris de tous. Il posa durement sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et celle-ci trembla sous le coup :

- Hermione Granger, ici présent à une déclaration à nous faire, n'est-ce pas Granger ?

Hermione, surprise par le changement de comportement d'Harry et le retour au goût du jour de son nom de famille, ne répondit qu'une réponse bredouillant sans queue ni tête et jeta un regard perdu à Harry. Celui-ci lui rendit un regard dur et développa toujours avec ce ton dur :

- Granger ne va pas à St Marie les amis, elle va à Poudlard.

Harry sut aussitôt qu'il avait capté l'attention de tout le monde lorsqu'ils bondirent tous furieux sur leurs pieds et tentèrent de s'approcher d'Hermione. Harry se mit au milieu et les incita d'un ton autoritaire à se calmer. Harry n'avait peut être pas l'air mais il était un leader et il n'aurait certainement pas hésité à les faire s'assoir de force. Harry leur expliqua :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hermione a eu largement ce qu'elle méritait. Je voudrais d'ailleurs que ce soit clair ! Elle est à moi, il s'agit de mon souffre-douleur personnel et je ne suis pas préteur ! Je trouve que vous avez largement profité de ma gentillesse au point d'avoir détruit toute résistance en elle. C'est l'ennuie total de s'en prendre à elle, ces tremblements sont très vites lassant, les mecs, sourit durement Harry. Alors le prochain que je surprends et n'oubliez que Nymph' est ma cousine et que je le saurais forcément, le prochain qui s'en prend à elle prendra bêtement sa place. Ça m'évitera de faire tout un travail sur elle pour lui faire retrouver un soupçon de dignité. Bien maintenant j'espère que vous n'avez rien contre cela ?

Tout le monde resta immobile devant lui sous le coup de la stupeur et Hermione put une nouvelle fois constater l'autorité dont pouvait faire preuve Harry. Elle ne devrait plus être étonné depuis le temps surtout en ayant vu un gamin de huit qui refusait de prononcer le moindre mot mais qui parvenait parfaitement à se faire respecter et à ordonner aux autres. Alors, elle ne devrait pas s'étonner qu'il est suffit de quelques mots d'Harry pour qu'ils détournent tous le regard gêné et pourtant elle l'était. Harry venait de la dénoncer de la pire ignominie de ce quartier et en même temps de lui fournir ainsi la meilleure protection qu'elle pouvait espérer. Elle n'était pas pour autant rassurée au milieu de tout ces bourreaux et elle resta immobile, tremblante et le visage baissé. Un geste de Harry suffit à le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit au centre du banc et lui indique le banc à côté d'elle. La plupart des copains d'Harry s'étaient déjà rassit en évitant consciencieusement de regarder dans la direction d'Hermione. Kevin était le plus vieux copain qu'avait Harry, il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha résolument vers Harry. Celui-ci qui avait commencé une conversation avec son voisin de droite (Hermione étant à sa gauche) tourna la tête vers lui et lui demanda d'un ton doucereux :

- Harry, on se connait depuis longtemps et loin de moi l'idée d'empiéter sur ton territoire. J'ai jamais touché à Granger hors de ta présence, d'ailleurs mais il y a des règles ici. Si on commence à les envoyer au diable parce qu'un mec l'a dit, ça deviendra très vite l'anarchie.

Harry avait le visage dur et impassible, il tourna le regard vers Granger et lui souffla à l'oreille d'affirmer ou non, si Kevin l'avait déjà touché loin de lui. Hermione releva rapidement la tête, juste le temps nécessaire pour apercevoir le visage demandé et elle hocha timidement la tête pour confirmer les paroles dites. Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de s'affaler contre le banc de pierre en affirmant d'un ton très sérieux :

- Hey mec, déstresse, je vais pas te manger non plus ! Restes pas debout, assis-toi quelques parts. Écoutes, mon pote, je connais les règles ici mais je t'assure que ce que je lui ai fait et bien plus horrible que ce que prévoit la règle.

- Comment peut-on en juger tu le gardes secret depuis ton arrivé ici, J, répondit Kevin, quelque peu rassuré.

- Peut être aurais-je du faire cela devant vous ? Railla Harry. Remettriez-vous ma parole en doute ?

- Tu aurais peut être du en effet, répliqua Kevin, je ne dis pas que tu es un menteur. Si tu dis qu'elle a eut sa dose, je te crois parfaitement seulement on est pas tous ok avec ça. Tu étais au courant depuis un mois quand même, J !

- Vous voulez réellement savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant ce mois de secret ? Je suis navré de ne pas avoir voulu partager et croyez si je l'avais su, ça n'aurait pas fait une telle histoire et vous l'auriez su. Granger à genoux et au boulot !

Le ton était cassant et autoritaire, elle se mit à trembler encore plus mais dans son état de panique, elle ne chercha même pas à comprendre ce qui se passer. Elle se précipita sur ces genoux et ses mains s'approchèrent de la braguette avant que Harry ne la repousse d'un coup de pied. Hermione chuta et quelques larmes commencèrent à couler, Harry regarda les regards satisfaits et pervers portés sur Hermione avant de conclure d'un ton froid et vantard :

- Avez-vous compris désormais ? Elle écarte les jambes quand je le dis désormais. Je ne tolère pas que mes souffres douleurs me mentent et surtout autant. La poubelle est vraiment nécessaire ?

- J, la règle, c'est la règle, il n'y a pas d'exception ! Asséna encore Kevin.

Tous les regards étaient portés sur la pauvre chose recroquevillé sur elle-même à leurs pieds. Les avis se faisaient mitigés, Harry le sentait et décida d'en jouer :

- Je ne vous empêcherais pas de respecter les règles, les mecs, elle mérite la poubelle, elle l'aura mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour fermer ma gueule non plus. N'oubliez pas qu'elle est à moi !

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'ils avaient tous sautés sur leurs pieds et deux d'entre eux lui attrapèrent les bras et la forcèrent à se lever. Ils l'entrainèrent dans le parc alors qu'ayant compris que Harry allait vraiment laisser faire, elle commença à se débattre pris de frayeur. Harry marchait les mains dans les poches, en gardant un visage froid et décidé. Une foule ne tarda pas à les suivre, à rire et à crier. Ce fut par un heureux hasard, ils s'arrêtèrent tout près de chez lui et il sentit son sourire revenir au galop. Il vit sa cousine sortir de la maison en laissant les petits à l'intérieur. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais Harry lui fit comprendre que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Le couvercle de la poubelle fut ouvert sous les cris de joies de la foule et Hermione fut jeté dedans malgré ces hurlements de peur. La poubelle fut fermé et les cris d'Hermione augmentèrent en même temps que les rires. La foule commença à s'approcher pour taper dans la poubelle, l'agitait, l'ouvrir pour lui cracher dessus lorsqu'Harry se mit devant en croisant les bras.

- Ça n'ira pas plus loin.

Les gens commencèrent à hurler au scandale, à l'injustice mais la foule redevient silencieuse lorsque Nymph' rejoint Harry et posa son coude sur son épaule. Les gens ne tardèrent pas à se disperser mais Kevin rappela à Harry qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la sortir de là avant demain matin. Harry hocha lourdement la tête, il se détendit qu'une fois seul avec Nymph'. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à lui demander des explications et Harry résuma la situation, Hermione avait menti et allait à Poudlard, il lui avait fait du chantage pour rattraper son retard, il avait découvert quelque chose de sérieux chez elle et maintenant il était décidé à la protéger. Il préférait largement que cette sentence inévitable se soit déroulé maintenant parce qu'au moins il pouvait prétendre lui avoir fait pire et diminuer le temps dans la poubelle. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire et Harry sourit et croisa les bras tel un garde du corps devant la poubelle. Nymph sourit et rentra à l'intérieur rassurer les enfants. Elle ne tarda pas à ressortir avec un plaid en laine épaisse et son ipod nano rose, cadeau de Harry pour Noël. Elle souleva le couvercle légèrement et les donna à Hermione en la rassurant que tout aller bien aller maintenant. Harry tient parole et ne bougea pas de la journée.

Nymph' envoya Teddy leur apporter à tout les deux à manger puis après avoir fini, Harry souleva le couvercle et entra dans la poubelle avec Hermione. Celle-ci avait des larmes gelés sur ces joues, elle était entortillé dans le chaud plaid sur les poubelles et autres déchets crasseux, les écouteurs dans les oreilles et toute recroquevillée sur elle-même. Harry lui sourit doucement et lui tendit les bras, Hermione s'y glissa en douceur. Il l'a serra doucement contre lui lorsqu'un clic sonore verrouilla la poubelle, Hermione sursauta et se remit à trembler mais Harry la rassura, ce n'était que Nymph' qui s'assurait qu'ils ne leur arrivaient rien en fermant la poubelle et en la déplaçant un peu. Il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, ils allaient dormir puis demain matin, elle viendra les chercher. C'était aussi bête que cela. Ils parlèrent doucement, enfin Harry parla beaucoup et fit rire deux ou trois fois Hermione, ensuite ils s'endormir. Hermione fermement en sécurité dans ces bras.

Au matin, Nymph' les réveilla et s'en alla leur laissant l'espace nécessaire pour sortir de la poubelle. Harry, bien plus agile et moins tremblant qu'Hermione, s'étira et sauta au bas de la poubelle. Il dut aider Hermione à descendre parce qu'en tremblant elle n'arrêtait pas de glisser. Ils prirent chaqu'un leur tour une longue douche mais ça ne suffit pas entièrement à faire disparaître l'odeur des poubelles. Harry haussa les épaules, il s'en fichait pas mal. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Hermione allait s'éloigner mais Harry demanda à Neville si ça le gênait qu'Hermione reste. Évidemment, Neville fut enchanté d'accepter et d'avoir une nouvelle amie, surtout qu'Hermione avait toujours été gentille avec lui.

La semaine passa tendrement, Harry eut un sourire ironique, bon d'accord, ce n'était pas vrai. Il y avait eu quelques coups de poing distribués et quelques dents perdu pour un regard de travers ou quelques réflexions lancées à Hermione mais en moyenne la semaine avait été tranquille. Il avait pu constater que les cours d'Hermione avait porté ces fruits puisqu'il n'était plus perdu en cours, Neville avait même commencé à prendre de l'assurance d'Harry et avait sèchement répondu à Malefoy lorsqu'il avait essayé de se moquer d'Hermione. Harry était content et puis il apprenait à découvrir l'école qui avait accueillit ces parents. Actuellement, il était en cours de littérature, il était assit à côté de Neville comme pratiquement pour tout les cours. Il était hors de question qu'il s'assoit au premier rang même pour être avec Hermione, elle faisait elle-même l'effort de venir au fond une fois ou deux. Harry trouvait qu'elle était quelque peu plus souriante en ce moment, il ne lui signala pas puisque c'était inutile, elle venait souvent passer la soirée chez lui avec les petits et-ce même si elle travaillait la plus grande partie de la soirée.

- Monsieur Potter, je vous prierai de sortir de vos pensées et de prêter de nouveau attention à mon cours.

Harry sursauta et reporta son regard sur son professeur de littérature Mr. Lupin. Il ne savait pas comment son professeur faisait mais il savait toujours pertinemment à quel moment Harry partait dans ces pensées et décrochait du cours. Il était pourtant très discret et la plupart de ces autres professeurs ne s'en apercevaient jamais mais Lupin savait toujours et le faisait revenir sur terre. Harry lui demanderait un jour pourquoi pour l'instant il grimaça et retourna à son cours de littérature en soupirant. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette matière, pas qu'il m'aimait particulièrement les autres mais dans ce cours-là, il ressentait toujours un certain malaise à chaque fois qu'il regardait Lupin sans en comprendre le sens. La cloche sonna les libérant, Harry rangea ces affaires précipitamment et voulu se sauver jusque dans le couloir mais le professeur Lupin le rappela. Quand il eut fini d'expliquer que tout allait bien dans sa vie et que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec ces égarements, il put enfin sortir et rejoindre Hermione et Neville qui l'attendaient dans le couloir. Il les rejoint et en souriant ils raccompagnèrent Neville puis Hermione grimpa derrière Harry et il pédala jusqu'à l'école maternelle. Teddy était débout devant l'école lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et il regarda son Parrain avec sa bouille contrariée. Lorsqu'Harry descendit du vélo, l'enfant mit ses mains sur ces hanches et s'énerva en français :

_- Où étais-tu, hein ? Ça va fait dix minutes que je t'attends ! Tous mes copains sont partis et pas moi !_

_- Oh mais on dirait que monsieur a décidé de prendre exemple sur sa Maman et décidé de me rouspéter pour mon retard. Désolé mon grand mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, mon professeur Lupin …_

_- Le loup ? _

_- Nan, Teddy mon prof n'est pas un loup mais il m'a retenu parce que Parrain a oublié qu'il devait écouter le cours, je suis désolé. Suis-je pardonné par votre honneur ? _

_- Bon d'accord mais tu ne m'oublieras plus hein ? _

_- Mon petit, je ne t'ai pas oublié j'ai juste été retardé par mon professeur. Et nous devrions recommencer à parler anglais avant que Hermione ne nous tue pour ne rien comprendre. _

Teddy rit et se tourna ver Hermione pour lui lancer un grand sourire made in Nymph'. Harry trouva ça trop mignon et se pencha vers Hermione pour lui chuchoter que tout allait bien, ils étaient pardonnés pour être en retard. Hermione quant à elle, venait encore de se sentir à part de cette petite famille étrange. Elle ne comprenait pas un mot de français et elle se décida à apprendre. Elle n'aimait ne pas savoir. Ils allèrent jusqu'au magasin de tatouage où bossait Nymph', Hermione hésita à entrer, ces parents lui avaient toujours défendu entrer dans ce coup d'gorge, Harry qui lui tenait la porte ouverte la regarda surpris mais elle entra sans rien dire. À l'intérieur, Hermione regarda Bill Weasley pendant un moment avant d'oser demander :

- Vous êtes le frère à Ron, non ?

- Oui, en effet, je suis l'ainé de la famille même. Tu es bien curieuse, jeune fille ?

Bien que le ton de Bill soit plaisantin, Hermione recula de deux pas et chercha du regard Harry. Celui-ci n'étant pas là, Hermione baissa le regard et se mit à trembler légèrement. Nymph' qui venait de finir de tatouer l'épaule d'un mec, appela Hermione qui se précipita vers elle, heureuse de retrouver un visage connu dans cet environnement inconnu bien qu'elle ne soit jamais réellement à l'aise avec elle. De tout façon, elle n'était jamais réellement à l'aise avec personne, se fit-elle la remarque. Harry ne tarda pas à revenir et se pencha vers elle en souriant, Isla dans les bras :

- Chez moi ou chez toi ?

Contrairement à ce que s'attendait Harry et Nymph', Hermione ne trembla pas et se mit à rougir de gêne. Ils se regardèrent tout les deux, c'était déjà un progrès. Finalement, il déposa Hermione chez elle, elle ne les rejoindrait que ce soir et il rentra avec les deux petits. Lorqu'Hermione entra dans le salon de cette étrange famille, elle trouva les deux petits assit en tailleur face à un Harry debout face à eux. Elle se demanda un cours instant ce qu'il faisait lorsque Harry se tourna vers elle et lui demanda avec un grand sourire :

- Première leçon de français ça te tente ?

Elle le regarda avec surprise avant de hocher la tête et il lui fit signe de s'installer avec les enfants, Hermione obéit docilement mais à la grande satisfaction de Harry sans trembler. Il allait peut être en faire quelque chose finalement pensa-t-il avec humour. Lorsqu'elle fut bien assise en tailleur, Teddy ne lui ayant pas laissé le choix, Harry commença à dire en anglais :

- Bien maintenant que tout mes petits élèves sont bien installés nous pouvons commencer le cours._ Bien maintenant que tout mes petits élèves sont bien installés nous pouvons commencer le cours. _

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, d'accord, elle supposait qu'il avait la même chose en français que précédemment en anglais mais tout ces mots lui parurent si étrangers qu'elle commença à douter sérieusement de la technique de Harry. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire encourageant, sa technique fonctionnait puisque c'était ainsi qu'il avait appris le français à Nymph'. Alors il poursuivit :

- Bien nous allons commencer par chanter non ? _Bien nous allons commencer par chanter non ? – _il n'attendit pas la réponse.

Come stop your cryin'  
>and it'll be alright<br>Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
>I will protect from all around you,<br>I will be here dont you cry.

For one so small, you seem so strong.  
>My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,<br>This bond between us cant be broken,  
>I will be here dont you cry<p>

'Cos you'll be in my heart,  
>yes you'll be in my heart,<br>From this day on now and forever more.

You'll be in my heart,  
>No matter what they say,<br>You'll be here in my heart,  
>Always.<p>

Teddy applaudit et Hermione fronça les sourcils en quoi chanter du Phils Colins en anglais allait les aider à parler français. Harry interrompit les réflexions d'Hermione en rechantant la même chanson en français.

_Oublie ton chagrin, surtout ne crains rien.  
>Je prends en main ton destin.<br>Lorsque le danger te menacera,  
>Je serai là avec toi...<em>

Tu es si fort et si fragile.  
>Viens dans mes bras,<p>

(Harry prit tendrement la petite Isla)_  
>Je te ferai une île.<br>Ce lien qui nous lie ne cassera pas,  
>Ne pleure pas, je suis là ...<em>

Car tu vis dans mon cœur,  
>Oui, tu vis dans mon cœur !<br>Dès maintenant,  
>Jusqu'à la nuit des temps.<p>

Tu vis dans mon cœur,  
>Qu'importe leurs discours,<br>Tu vivras dans mon cœur,  
>Toujours...<p>

Hermione comme tout petit anglais qui se respecte connaissait cette chanson de Tarzan, peut être pas par cœur mais suffisamment pour qu'elle ne se sente plus trop perdue. Harry sourit et commença à faire apprendre strophe par strophe la chanson au petit Teddy et à Hermione. Celle-ci aurait nettement préféré qu'il écrive les paroles qu'elle puisse les lire pour les apprendre mais Harry lui expliqua dans les langues que c'étaient pas une bonne technique et qu'elle deviendrait dépendante de cela. À la fin de la leçon, Teddy et Hermione connaissaient la chanson par cœur et ils s'amusèrent alors à chanter, une fois que Harry eut convaincu Hermione qu'elle ne serait pas ridicule. Ensuite et bien sûr en français bien que Harry continua de parler les deux langues l'une après l'autre pour Hermione, il fut mis au point un plan pour enlever Nymph' et lui montrait la nouvelle chanson qu'ils avaient appris.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Nymph' passa le pas de la porte, elle sut qu'elle était mal barré. Elle entendait de là les rires camouflés de son fils derrière le mur, sur une signe de l'enfant, Harry sortit de sa propre cachette et attrapa les deux bras de sa cousine pour les bloquer dans son dos. Celle-ci joua le jeu et demanda paniquée ce qui se passait ici et le petit Teddy fut heureux de marcher devant sa mère en tapant sur une casserole en lui disant en français « chuut Maman, on te kidnappe ». Elle se retrouva à se faire fort mal ligoter par son fils pendant que Harry lui donnait des indications en français. Une fois bien ligoté (même si il n'y avait pas de noeud et que la corde baillait de partout), Harry donna l'ordre en français aux filles de sortir de leur cachette mais puisqu'elles ne sortirent pas il le redonna une nouvelle fois. Hermione entra finalement dans le salon en portant la petite Isla dans ces bras, elle eut un sourire d'excuse pour Nymph' qui se retrouvait ligoté sur son fauteuil. La jeune adulte haussa les épaules prenant apparemment bien la chose. Finalement ils se mirent face à elle et bien que Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine de ces cheveux et tremble légèrement et ils chantèrent la chanson en souriant. À la fin, Nymph' applaudit comme elle put et ils la détachèrent. Celle-ci dit joyeusement à son fils :

- Toute cette histoire pour une chanson, et ben dis donc.

- T'as vu, t'as vu Maman, c'est Parrain qui a eu l'idée !

- Je trouve que ton parrain a beaucoup trop d'idée pour sa santé, poursuivit Nymph' en jetant un regard menaçant à Harry.

Celui-ci éclata de rire en se jetant sur le fauteuil à côté d'Hermione et de la petite Isla. Il prit la petite Isla pendant que Teddy racontait toute la séance en détail à sa mère. Il insista sur le fait qu'Harry avait été obligé de faire une traduction systématique alors que lui, il avait très bien compris, il n'était pas stupide non plus. Nymph' y comprit une toute autre signification, Harry avait décidé d'apprendre le français à Hermione comme il l'avait fait avec elle lorsqu'il avait recommencé à parler. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, c'était toujours un plus, une carte dans la manche. Elle se tourna une fois que son fils eut fini de tout lui raconter vers Hermione et lui demanda :

- Alors on se met au français ?

- Euh … oui.

- C'est bien ! Ainsi tu feras réellement partie de notre famille, conclut-elle.

La fin de soirée se passa dans un bazar monstre tel que Harry finit par descendre à la cave avec Hermione pour finir de peindre les personnages sur le lit du petit Teddy. Demain, il le monterait dans la chambre du petit. Celui-ci fut très heureux et il commença à sauter sur son lit sous le regard de tous.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si il y a des fautes qui vous ont choqué dites le moi que je puisse les faire disparaître.<p>

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Review ?


	6. L'enfance oublié

Un jour en trainant sur l'ordinateur, je suis tombé une photo de Harry Potter et elle m'a inspiré cette histoire, je l'ai mise en image de profil pour ceux que ça intéresse. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et que vous laisserez un petit commentaire bon ou mauvais. Dans ce chapitre, on en apprend plus sur l'enfance d'Harry.

* * *

><p>La fin de soirée se passa dans un bazar monstre tel que Harry finit par descendre à la cave avec Hermione pour finir de peindre les personnages sur le lit du petit Teddy. Le lendemain, il le monta dans la chambre du petit. Celui-ci fut tellement heureux et il commença à sauter sur son lit sous le regard de tous. Deux ans passèrent tranquillement, Hermione fit énormément de progrès, elle retrouva sa joie de vivre, des passions autre que les études, elle se fit des amis. Bien sûr il y eut des moments où elle allait mal et où Harry dut l'empêcher de faire de sacrés conneries. Les enfants grandirent bien sûr et Nymph' leur fit presque un nouveau membre mais heureusement son histoire d'amour avec ce connard d'Alfred se termina avant. Harry en remercierait d'ailleurs toujours le petit Teddy qui avait violemment et innocemment envoyé sa batte de baseball dans les jambes d'Alfred. Évidemment, cela amena nombre dispute entre le couple jusqu'à ce que Nymph' l'envoie à l'hôpital parce qu'il avait osé mettre une gifle à Teddy. Harry continuait simplement sa petite vie tranquille, il ne voyait plus énormément ses amis du quartier mais il lui arrivait parfois encore de les rejoindre pour une partie de foot ou autre.<p>

Harry s'étira, il avait quinze ans désormais, il avait pris du muscle comme s'amusait à lui faire remarquer sa cousine. Il avait beau avoir quinze ans, il avait toujours autant de mal à se lever que ça. Il jeta un vague regard en face de son lit et remarqua que le lit d'Hermione était déjà vide. En effet, les parents d'Hermione avaient perdus leur emplois et avait donc du partir pour le nord de l'écosse où le frère du père d'Hermione avait réussit à lui obtenir un poste dans l'usine où il bossait. La mère d'Hermione avait réussit à se faire engager par la mairie de leur nouvelle ville. Quant à Hermione, elle ne pouvait pas partir d'ici, elle allait dans la meilleure école du pays, alors, les parents de Hermione avait demandé à Nymph' si la jeune fille pouvait rester ici. Depuis Hermione en avait très peu de nouvelle, ces parents avaient été assez rapides à se débarrasser de leur fille à problème. De temps à autre, Nymph' recevait un chèque contenant quelque argent pour le logement d'Hermione mais c'était généralement pas suffisamment pour payer les réelles dépenses de leur fille. Ces parents avaient refait leur vie et Hermione se contentait de faire avec. Il se leva, enfila son uniforme et descendit dans la cuisine, il y trouva Hermione seule en train de faire le petit déjeuner, elle s'était prise pour mission d'aider à la maison pour remercier la bonté de Nymph'.

Harry s'installa à table et pris son assiette vide en attendant qu'Hermione eut fini de faire cuire les premiers pancakes. Harry devait reconnaître que Hermione n'avait pas forcément un grand talent pour la cuisine mais elle faisait tout de même bien la cuisine. Rapidement l'assiette de Harry fut remplie et la cuisine commença à se remplir. Teddy entra le premier en courant, il sauta sur le banc et commença à remplir son assiette. Il avait un corps svelte désormais, ces cheveux châtains avait une mèche verte sur le côté droit, il était un enfant très actif et très ouvert qui n'hésitait pas une minute avant de se jeter dans une bêtise. Isla marchait à moitié endormie en tenant la main de sa Maman. Les cheveux noirs de la miss poussait raide comme des bâtons, ces yeux bleus lui donnaient des airs de poupée de cire. C'était une enfant joyeuse, très directive comme Nymph' et qui avait de la voix pour protester à grand cris si on ne l'écoutait pas. Nymph' depuis sa rupture avec Stephan le cassier du bas de la rue, portait une couleur grise souris sur ces cheveux, il fallait dire qu'en six mois, ils en étaient à faire des projets d'avenirs jusqu'à ce que Stephan meurt en haute mer. Depuis en signe de deuil, elle portait ces cheveux gris souris, elle avait retrouvé le sourire depuis peu et bossait toujours chez Bill.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans le bruit et ensuite Hermione et Harry prirent leur vélo et emmenèrent les deux petits à l'école maternelle avant de pédaler jusqu'à Poudlard. Harry s'en sortait bien en cours désormais et surtout depuis qu'Hermione habitait à la maison. Il faisait généralement les devoirs en même temps qu'elle et à deux, les devoirs étaient toujours mieux fait et terminés plus vite. Ils étaient dans le cours de Lupin, maintenant que Harry avait réglé tout ce qu'il lui prenait la tête, il ne lui restait plus qu'un problème secondaire il comptait y aller à la fin du cours. Seul problème, il ne verrait jamais la fin du cours, Nymphadora entra précipitamment dans la classe, Harry bondit sur ces pieds pendant que la jeune femme lui annonçait précipitamment :

- Sirius a été attaqué, ils l'ont déplacés aux urgences !

- Merde !

- Hermione, tu pourras récupéré les gamins ce soir, je ne sais pas quand on rentrera ? Demanda Nymphadora.

- Bien sûr, assura Hermione complétement perdu.

Harry venait de finir de jeter ces affaires dans son sac et sortit de la pièce précipitamment en criant un désolé professeur à Lupin. Ils montèrent dans la petite renault rouge écaillé de sa cousine et elle démarra jusqu'à l'hôpital où Sirius était actuellement en soin intensif. À l'accueil, la femme ne semblait pas très chaude à donner à Harry le numéro de la chambre d'un prisonnier transporté ici en urgence. Elle finit même par dire qu'un prisonnier n'avait pas le droit à des visites et que s'ils continuaient, elle allait appeler les policiers. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard critique que lança la femme d'accueil à sa cousine, il serra les poings et répéta lentement qu'il était le filleul de Sirius Black et qu'il avait parfaitement l'autorisation de le rejoindre dans sa chambre sous la surveillance d'un agent. Il envisageait sérieusement de taper sur la femme avec son clavier d'ordinateur sur lequel elle n'arrêtait pas taper, justement. Heureusement pour lui comme pour elle, à ce moment passa un homme un peu bourru qui d'une voix sourde demanda :

- Potter ! Que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Maugrey, répondit avec soulagement Harry. Je suis venu voir Sirius que s'est-il passé ?

- Bellatrix, on ne sait pas comment mais cette salope a réussit à sortir du quartier haute sécurité et à s'introduire dans les quartiers des hommes.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi subitement après quinze ans ?

- Sirius ne t'en a pas parlé, conclut Maugrey. Navré, gamin, je ne peux pas d'en dire plus.

Harry fronça les sourcils et s'incita au calme, il savait qu'il avait un cruel défaut de contrôle et depuis peu, il s'efforçait de se maitriser. Teddy était à un âge où il recopiait beaucoup la seule figure paternelle qu'il avait et le comportement emporté de Harry n'était pas réellement un exemple utile pour son filleul. Maugrey les accompagna en parlant de l'état dans lequel était Sirius. Il était sous haute garde par la section spéciale de l'armée de terre dans laquelle il fut un jour membre ainsi que le père de Harry. D'ailleurs, Harry avait toujours l'impression de retrouver une part de sa famille lorsqu'il les voyait mais c'était à de si rares occasions, qu'il en était un peu triste. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce sous la surveillance d'un grand black, Nymph' ne l'accompagna pas, elle n'était pas de la 'famille' au sens stricte de Sirius. Son Parrain était dans le coma, Harry s'assit et il parla, il serait incapable de vous rapporter de quoi actuellement mais il parla pendant un long moment avant de sortir pour évacuer le stress. Nymph' l'y attendait et il réfugia dans ces bras pour verser des larmes. Ce n'était pas facile de voir quelqu'un qu'on aime dans cet état, les militaires détournèrent le regard et même Maugrey si prompt à taquiner dirons-nous s'abstient de tout commentaire.

Ensuite, Harry renvoya Nymph', il devait être dans les dix-huit heures, il rentrerait à pied. Elle hésita mais lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il ne semblait plus vouloir sortir de la chambre de son parrain, Nymph' lui recommanda d'être prudent en rentrant, du moins le pensa-t-elle très fort. En rentrant, elle remarqua que Hermione s'était débrouillé comme une chef, Ted avait fait ces devoirs, le repas était en train de cuire. Il y avait bien une heure avec la circulation pour rentrer. La jeune fille qui faisait presque partie de la famille demanda ce qui c'était passé et Nymph' fit un geste de la main pour lui signifier que c'était superflu et qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus. Pour la première fois depuis son emménagement ici, Hermione se sentit une nouvelle fois à l'écart. Elle ne savait pas que c'était parce que Nymph' n'avait pas le droit de parler du passé de Harry, il ne supportait pas d'en parler. Elle pense même que dans le quartier, personne même n'était au courant qu'il n'avait aucun lien de sang. Elle se rappellerait toujours la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ah ce petit sacripant !

Finalement, Harry ne rentra pas de la nuit et Hermione ne le vit pas en cours non plus. En réalité, elle ne le revit pas avant le dimanche soir, il entra par la fenêtre en catimini, il allait vers l'armoire lorsqu'il vit Hermione, il sursauta et lui fit un sourire gêné. Elle se contenta de le regarder d'un air peu convaincu avant d'abandonner en lui signalant qu'après tout elle n'était pas de sa famille. Harry s'ébouriffa les cheveux, furieux et se jeta en arrière dans son lit. Elle était vraiment idiote cette fille ! Il perdait son temps avec elle, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait tout ça déjà ? Parce que pour lui, elle faisait partie à part entière de sa famille, désormais. Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la chambre pour le laisser à ses occupations secrètes, Harry ré-utilisa le ton qui employait avec elle avant :

- Viens poser ton cul ici Granger !

Hermione tressaillit mais soutient le regard de Harry, elle n'obéirait pas pour lui faire plaisir. Il ajouta alors toujours aussi sec :

- S'il te plait ! Je suis fatigué …

Hermione n'hésita plus, elle n'avait jamais vu Harry dans un tel état de fatigue, il était toujours beau et fort. Là, il ne l'était pas et il semblait avoir du mal à ne serait-ce que s'énerver. Alors elle s'assit en face à lui sur le bout opposé du lit et elle attendit mais Harry ne parla pas immédiatement et elle crut que cela avait été une façon de la détourner de ces questions. Elle croisa les bras, particulièrement agacée fixant Harry assez mauvaise. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas, Harry n'avait jamais eu a réellement raconter de qui lui était arrivé et toute cette histoire partait de là. Nymph' l'avait découvert un peu par elle-même, du moins l'essentiel lorsqu'elle était aller faire signer le papier de renoncement et faisant d'elle, sa tutrice légale, le reste, il était gosse et il lui avait raconté lorsqu'elle était parvenu à le faire parler vers ces dix ans. Il décida de commencer par le plus facile :

- Tu sais que Nymph' et moi sommes cousins, nous le sommes mais pas réellement, c'est un peu comme toi, tu es de ma famille désormais mais nous avons aucun lien de sang qui le prouve.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle avait l'impression qu'il venait de lui annoncer un grand secret, personne dans le quartier n'était au courant de ça et pourtant dans le coin, il suffisait d'y mettre le prix ou la menace pour que tout se sache, parfois il suffisait carrément de le demander tout simplement. Elle était réellement impressionnée elle avait une folle de question mais elle ne l'interrompit pas, gardant ces questions pour plus tard si elle n'avait pas les réponses.

- Avant d'habiter ici et de rencontrer Nymph', je vivais avec mon oncle et ma tante à Drivet Drive dans la banlieue riche de Londres. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, quelqu'un avait saboté les freins de la voiture parce que mon père travaillait dans les forces spéciales de l'armée et un grand criminel de l'époque voulait la mort de mon père qui l'avait défié à plusieurs reprise. À l'époque, je n'étais qu'un bébé, c'est Nymph', Maugrey et mon parrain qui m'ont racontés toute l'histoire. Nous vivions dans une résidence très bien protégé et seules certaines personnes autorisées pouvaient entrer dans la résidence. L'un des amis de mon père l'a trahit et il a saboté les freins en espérant tous nous tuer et s'accorder les faveurs de Voldemort sauf que l'homme a bien joué son coup et a fait croire à sa mort peu de temps après, une journée avant l'accident et c'est mon Parrain qui a été accusée de l'avoir fait. Il a été envoyé en prison, mes parents sont décédés, Maugrey m'a dit que ma mère comprenant que j'allais mourir avait dieu sait comment réussit à me sauver la vie mais en donnant la sienne en retour. Elle aurait sauté en marche du véhicule en me portant dans ses bras, sa nuque s'est brisée au sixième rebond sur les rochers, elle est morte mais elle ne m'a jamais lâché malgré la douleur insupportable. Quand ils nous ont enfin trouvés, les forces spéciales ont eus un mal fou à me détacher de l'étreinte de ma mère, ils ont du lui briser les membres pour réussir à me dégager.

On m'a donc ensuite envoyé malgré toutes les personnes qui se sont proposés pour ma garde chez ma tante Pétunia, la sœur de ma mère. Tu comprends, il n'y avait jamais eu de trahison aussi grave dans le groupe des forces spéciales et le juge a décrété que cela serait plus prudent que j'aille vivre chez mon oncle et ma tante. On ne savait pas encore s'il y avait d'autres traitres alors cela a semblé être la meilleure solution. Ce ne fut pas le cas, ma tante et mon oncle détestaient tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire et le secret sur le métier de mon père en faisait des anormaux donc moi aussi. Dès que j'ai été en âge de me débrouiller seul, vers mes deux ans, je crois, ma chambre a été déménagé dans le placard sous l'escalier. Je devais aider ma tante à s'occuper de la maison, plus tard vers mes cinq ans j'ai commencé à cuisiner superviser par ma tante au début puis tout seul. Quand mon oncle s'énervait, il me tapait dessus, si je ramenais une meilleure note que mon cousin cela voulait dire que je fayotais et je me prenais une autre raclée, si j'ouvrais la bouche sans qu'il ne m'y ait clairement indiqué, aussi. Lorsqu'il considérait que les bêtises étaient trop grandes après ma raclée j'avais le droit à plusieurs jours enfermé dans le placard comme la fois où mon cousin m'a frappé et que je me suis défendu.

Bref, tu comprendras que je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs joyeux de cette époque et je n'en parle pas. Pourtant, je suis heureux d'avoir été chez eux quand même parce que ma tante Pétunia tenait absolument à ce que Dudley et moi sachions parler français et c'est comme ça que je me suis souvenus de ma berceuse, celle que me chanter ma mère et c'était la preuve qu'elle aimait, tu vois. Lorsque j'ai eu sept ans, l'oncle Vernon a eu des problèmes avec son entreprise, une baisse importante des ventes et Dudley était intenable même si pour eux, il était toujours parfait. Mon cousin avait la sale manie de rejeter toutes ses bêtises sur moi et je prenais la punition à sa place, si j'essayais de dire la vérité, Vernon me tapait encore plus parce que j'avais osé ouvrir la bouche sans permission et si je finissais mon explication accusant Dudley j'avais plusieurs jours de placard en plus. Mais là, ça a été plus grave, Dudley s'était fait attraper par le vigile et je n'étais pas là, il ne pouvait pas m'accuser. Cela c'est su dans le quartier et la rumeur a commencé à dire que j'avais une mauvaise influence sur mon cousin et lorsque mon oncle est rentré, il venait d'apprendre qu'il y avait beaucoup de chance pour qu'il doive fermer boutique. Quand ma tante lui a tout raconté, il m'a battu tellement fort que j'ai faillit mourir, j'ai passé 4 mois à l'hôpital et j'ai eu un plâtre au bras gauche. J'ai rien dit et on a prétendu à une chute dans l'escalier, Dudley m'ayant poussé. Personne n'y a cru mais personne na rien dit.

À mon retour à la maison, ma tante faisait bien attention à moi et j'ai eu moins de tâche à faire, elle me donnait à manger en cachette lorsque j'étais puni. Elle a aussi interdit à mon oncle de me battre sans bonne raison, il a tenu 6 mois sans me battre,je ne dis pas qu'il ne m'insultait pas et ne me punissait pas pour rien mais il ne m'a pas touché. De tout façon, ça n'a aucune importance puisqu'il a craqué, je me suis pris une sacrée tannée ce jour-là. Deux jours après, le temps que j'arrive à marcher, j'ai volé l'argent dans le portefeuille de mon oncle, de la nourriture et je me suis sauvé. Je suis allé jusqu'à Londres et j'ai trainé dans la rue pendant des semaines en visitant Londres, le ventre vide et volant pour un peu de nourriture. Et puis un jour, je me suis retrouvé dans un squat avec plein de drogué et des mecs louches. J'avais peur et j'allais partir en courant lorsque quelqu'un m'a violemment attrapé le bras, elle était complètement shooté, un visage creux et des cheveux bleus marine en hérisson. J'ai hurlé et j'ai voulu me sauver mais Nymph' ne m'a pas lâché, elle m'a tiré jusqu'à un coin à l'écart où il y avait un matelas nu avec un trou dans l'un des coins. Elle m'a jeté dessus, elle était agité et angoissée, j'apprendrais plus tard que c'était à cause de la drogue à laquelle elle était dépendante. Elle bougeait beaucoup et elle répétait paniquée :

– Mais que fais-tu ici ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

C'était assez flippant, je ne la connaissais pas mais elle, elle me connaissait. Elle savait comment je m'appelais et elle hurlait que je devais lui dire ce que je fichais là. Lorsque j'essayais de me faufiler pour me sauver et elle ressaisissait et me renvoyait sur le lit. Il a fallut plusieurs heures pour qu'elle se calme légèrement pour retrouver un état potable, elle était toujours shootée mais moins. Bref, il s'en ait suivit toute une discussion sur ma famille, sur la sienne, enfin ça n'a aucune intérêt. J'suis resté avec Nymph' et un jour un ami de mes parents a donné à Nymph' des photos, des affaires m'ayant appartenu. C'est à partir de là que je commençais à poser des questions sur mon Parrain. Lorsque je suis allée le voir en taule, il m'a dit la vérité.

Là, il s'est fait attaqué par sa cousine Bellatrix qui est en prison pour le meurtre du père de Nymph' et pour … pour les parents de Neville. Du moins, c'était le but mais la balle dans le crâne ne les a pas tué, elle les a juste abrutit. Ils ont maintenant la capacité intellectuelle d'un enfant de deux ans. Mon parrain était dans le coma, il en ait sortis il y a peu et m'a avoué qu'il aidait les forces spéciale à attraper Pettigrow, le véritable traitre qui a tué indirectement mes parents. Il s'agit du secret le mieux gardé de Voldemort alors il était hors de question que Bellatrix laisse passer ça.

Hermione avait les yeux écarquillés depuis un moment, elle s'était progressivement rapprochée de Harry jusqu'à être entièrement dans ces bras. Bon dieu mais comment de tels choses pouvaient arriver, elle ferma les yeux et se rappela comment petit et maigre était Harry lorsqu'il a débarqué à l'école. Ces yeux semblaient plus mature et triste que les autres enfants, il avait les bras constellés de bleus. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention avant, c'était un enfant arrogant et vil qui l'embêtait toujours. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'elle se le rappelait mais maintenant elle voyait un deuxième tableau se juxtaposer dessus, celui d'un enfant battu et abandonné jaloux de sa vie. Elle le serra dans ces bras, elle l'aimait maintenant et elle aurait voulu qu'il n'ait jamais d'ennuis.

- Hermione, moi aussi, je t'aime mais tu m'étouffes là.

- Oh, pardon, s'écria Hermione en s'éloignant précipitamment.

Harry la reprit dans ces bras en riant. Qu'elle était naïve des fois franchement comme si elle avec ces petits muscles arriveraient à lui faire mal. Le rire vient naturellement à Hermione, Nymph' entra dans la chambre et elle vit Harry, elle se cala contre la rambarde de la porte avant de sourire à Harry en disant :

- Ainsi tu t'es décidé à rentrer ?

- Sirius m'a obligé à rentrer, il a dit qu'ils allaient finir par me virer si je ne retournais pas en cours.

- Et il n'a pas tort, renchérit Hermione.

- Oh toi, la voix de la sagesse, ça va hein ! On t'a rien demandé ! Je dois aller prendre une douche !

* * *

><p>Voilà, Harry c'est enfin un peu dévoilé sur sa vie, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que je n'ai pas fait de faute d'orthographe trop choquante.<p>

Dîtes moi si vous avez aimé ou pas ^^


	7. Elle fait partie de moi

Un jour en trainant sur l'ordinateur, je suis tombé une photo de Harry Potter et elle m'a inspiré cette histoire, je l'ai mise en image de profil pour ceux que ça intéresse. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et que vous laisserez un petit commentaire bon ou mauvais et surtout que l'histoire vous plaira ^^.

* * *

><p>Nymph' entra dans la chambre et elle vit Harry, elle se cala contre la rambarde de la porte avant de sourire à Harry en disant :<p>

- Ainsi tu t'es décidé à rentrer ?

- Sirius m'a obligé à rentrer, il a dit qu'ils allaient finir par me virer si je ne retournais pas en cours.

- Et il n'a pas tort, renchérit Hermione.

- Oh toi, la voix de la sagesse, ça va hein ! On t'a rien demandé ! Je dois aller prendre une douche !

Hermione et Nymph' se regardèrent avant de lever dans une synchronisation parfaire les yeux au ciel. Ce mec était irrécupérable, il n'était pas capable d'être sérieux pour des choses tels que l'école, pour lui, sa famille passerait toujours avant la moindre autre chose. Il n'en avait rien à faire d'être renvoyé d'une école aussi prestigieuse pourtant cela lui ouvrirait les portes des meilleures écoles mais Harry n'avait pour l'instant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait faire. En vrai, pour l'instant, il s'en fichait, son avenir lui semblait si lointain et puis il avait largement le temps de choisir de toute façon. Il n'était pas comme Hermione qui avait déjà prévu toute sa vie, après Poudlard elle irait Oxford pour faire des études de droit et devenir avocate ou juriste, selon ces aptitudes pendant les études, ces deux métiers lui convenaient parfaitement. Lui n'en avait aucune idée, il trouverait bien entretemps, affirmait-il toujours.

Les semaines qui suivirent Harry était très distrait en cours, il n'écoutait plus vraiment et passait beaucoup de temps à regarder par la fenêtre en attendant la fin du cours. Ses professeurs finirent même par se lasser et convoquèrent la tutrice légale de Harry c'est-à-dire Nymph'. Bien sûr, celle-la avait bien trop de travail et de chose à s'occuper surtout en ce moment, elle avait de tas de papiers et de convocation auprès des forces spéciales pour voir ce qu'on pourrait faire de Sirius après l'arrestation de Pettigrow et fatalitas sa libération. Bien sûr, lorsque Harry tenta de l'expliquer à ces mêmes professeurs sans tout fois en préciser ses raisons. Il ne fut évidemment même pas cru et les lettres de convocation continuèrent d'arriver par dizaine à la maison. Au bout de souffle, Nymph' écrivit même un mot pour expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas se déplacer jusqu'à l'établissement à une heure raisonnable. Malheureusement pour elle et pour le jeune Potter, son écriture était assez mauvaise et les professeurs ne crurent pas à son authenticité, ils répondirent calmement à Monsieur Potter que si de tel subterfuge grossier fonctionnait dans son ancien établissement, ce n'était pas le cas ici. Harry en était à vouloir s'arracher les cheveux, bordel, ce n'était pas parce qu'il venait d'un mauvais quartier qu'il était obligatoirement menteur, tricheur et dissimulateur. Certes, il l'était mais ce n'était une raison de ne pas le croire lorsqu'il racontait la vérité, bordel ! Nymph' n'avait pas téléphone portable aussi le seul numéro que Poudlard avait était le fixe mais Nymph' ne rentrait souvent pas avant vingt heures voir même vingt-deux heures parfois alors c'était souvent Harry ou Hermione qui décrochait pour informer que Mlle Tonks n'était pas encore rentrée.

Cette histoire était complètement folle, l'école s'acharnait à vouloir joindre Nymph' mais celle-ci ne l'était pas. Cela faisait une histoire énorme pour finalement pas grand chose, Harry s'efforçait même de suivre de nouveau les cours pour calmer le jeu mais les professeurs n'en avaient rien à faire. Le règlement stipulait que de tels manquements devaient être sanctionnés par l'information aux parents et tant qu'ils n'auraient pas la preuve que sa cousine était au courant ils ne cesseraient pas. Ce soir-là, Harry était épuisé, il se forçait tout de même à terminer son exercice de mathématique parce que dès qu'il faisait mine de cesser, le regard réprobateur d'Hermione le convainquait de poursuivre. Celle-ci était en train de jouer avec Isla et Teddy jouait à l'agent secret, toute la maison représentait différents lieux où il devait accomplir ses misions. La maison était assez bruyante comme à son habitude. Actuellement, Teddy et Isla se disputaient à grand cris parce que Teddy venait de tirer sur un de ses élèves imaginaires. Hermione tentait de les calmer sans grand succès, ils en arrivaient presque à couvrir la musique pop qui emplissait bien la maison.

Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, Harry soupira et se leva pour aller ouvrir, ce devait être Kevin, il avait dit qu'il passerait sans doute un de ses soirs à la maison. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée qui se trouvait dans la cuisine et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant son professeur de piano. Qu'est-ce que un professeur de Poudlard, McGonagall en plus faisait devant sa porte ? Et surtout comment était-elle arrivée à traverser tout son quartier à pied dans son tailleur cliquant ? Harry suivit la moue critique de son professeur en remarquant sa tenue, c'est sûr que son jean flottant et son tee-shirt punk large était loin de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Il réussit finalement à se remettre du choc et prononça abasourdi :

- Professeur McGonagall ? Que faites-vous ici ?

McGonagall fronça les sourcils en entendant les cris et la musique forte mais elle répondit fidèle à elle-même :

- Puisque votre cousine n'est pas à même de venir à l'école pour confirmer vos dires ou de répondre au téléphone, je me vois obligée de me déplacer moi-même.

- Euh, c'est-à-dire que ma cousine n'est pas là. Il n'est que dix-neuf heures et comme expliqué longuement en ce moment elle rentre tard.

- Cela vous dérangerait-il que j'attende à l'intérieur ?

- Non, bien sûr, oui oui, il n'y a pas de soucis. Entrez, entrez mais ne faîtes pas attention au désordre.

Harry fit entrer son professeur McGonagall dans la cuisine, celle-ci était propre et bien rangé. Aussi, McGonagall se demanda si le jeune Potter n'avait une définition trop sévère du désordre. Elle fut vite détrompé lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon où magazines, feuilles et autres babioles s'entassaient sur toutes commodes et tables présentes dans la pièce. Il y avait plusieurs jouets qui traînaient par terre mais en revanche, c'était très propre. McGonagall eut la surprise de trouver Hermione en train d'essayer de calmer deux jeunes enfants qui se hurlaient dessus pour des futilités. Harry lui fit signe de s'installer dans un fauteuil pendant qu'il trifouillait la chaine hifi pour l'éteindre. Ensuite il se tourna vers les enfants et soupira, il détestait faire ça mais il n'allait pas laisser les enfants se disputaient autant devant son professeur et les faire passer pour des gosses mal élevés :

- Ted, Isla, ça suffit.

Il ne fallut pas plus pour que les deux enfants cessent immédiatement leurs disputes et que Hermione lui lance un regard ''il était temps''. Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire charmeur pendant qu'Hermione se levait du sol pour saluer son professeur. Harry lança un regard aux enfants et ils leurs dit :

_- Allez dire bonjour petits monstres !_

Teddy rit tout en s'approchant de l'invité et de lui dire joyeusement bonjour avant de rejoindre Hermione assit sur le canapé. Isla fit sa petite timide et il fallut que Harry lui tienne la main pour que la petite aille dire bonjour en faisant une petite bise. Ensuite, Harry proposa à boire et puis le temps traina en longueur dans une atmosphère pesante. Les enfants sous le regard menaçant de Harry n'osaient pas trop bouger, Harry ne savait pas quoi dire et Hermione n'était pas trop à l'aise non plus. Finalement, ce fut McGonagall qui désigna le piano et demanda la voix quelque peu adoucit :

- Joli piano, il est à qui ?

- Il est à ma Maman, répondit Isla en souriant. Elle aime beaucoup beaucoup jouer …

- Quand elle est pas fatiguée, précisa Teddy.

- Ma Maman elle m'apprend à jouer répondit fièrement Isla.

- Maman elle apprend à tout le monde à jouer, t'es pas spéciale, répliqua son frère.

- Si ! Maman, elle a dit que je jouais bien, s'agaça l'enfant.

Teddy se mit à rire, elle était stupide sa sœur de croire ça. Harry fronça les sourcils, toute cette histoire allait mal tourner du moins cela allait encore déboucher sur une dispute. Harry soupira et regretta un instant l'époque où ils étaient bébés et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore appris à parler. Avant que la dispute ne commence, Harry décida d'y couper court :

- Teddy ! Au piano !

- Mais Parrain, pourquoi ?

- Si tu joues mieux qu'Isla, tu n'as qu'à aller au piano que nous puissions t'entendre jouer.

- Mais … mais …

- Alors, j'attends.

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel et s'excusa auprès de sa sœur, ils y allèrent tous les deux, Harry se mit derrière pour leur donner le nom de la musique. C'était pas très bien joué mais c'était assez touchant, par moment Harry reprenait les enfants sous les yeux tendres de McGonagall qui s'était levée ainsi qu'Hermione. Vers vingt-heure, celle-ci décida de partir et revenir une prochaine fois. Harry se gratta la tête avant de consulter du regard Hermione, celle hocha la tête et il demanda, gêné :

- Euh, professeur, puis-je vous raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie du quartier ?

- Pourquoi donc, j'ai bien trouvé à l'allée, je m'en sortirais tout aussi bien au retour ?

- Disons que je suis surpris que vous soyez arrivé ici sans problème et je n'aimerais que vous ayez des problèmes dans mon quartier.

- C'est très gentil de votre part monsieur Potter mais je pense que je suis suffisamment âgée pour me défendre en cas de problème.

- Je serais plus rassuré si vous acceptiez mon offre, professeur, insista Harry.

- Vous êtes aussi têtu que votre père, monsieur Potter.

Harry se bloqua un instant, cela faisait deux ans qu'il allait tous les jours à Poudlard et à part le commentaire du premier jour, elle n'avait jamais plus fait de différence. Il lui sourit doucement et se tourna vers Hermione pour annoncer qu'il allait raccompagner Mrs McGonagall jusqu'à sa voiture, le petit Teddy demanda à venir avec son vélo et Harry l'y autorisa à condition qu'il soit sage. Séparé les deux enfants était une excellente technique pour les surveiller en toute tranquillité, ensemble, ils devenaient vite insupportables, ils se chamaillaient facilement, ils leurs arrivaient d'en venir aux mains et même quand cela se passait bien, ils étaient si bruyants et agités qu'on avait envie de les assommer. Teddy ne savait pas encore faire du vélo sans petites roues et il roulait au ralenti pour pouvoir entendre ce que son Parrain et son professeur pouvait bien se raconter, jusqu'à ce que cela le lasse, il joua donc à rouler de poteau en poteau.

En somme, ce qu'ils racontaient n'était pas bien passionnant. Mrs McGonagall avoua à Harry – ce qui savait déjà - que personne à l'école n'avait cru son excuse mais que maintenant elle était bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il avait dit la vérité. Harry soupira en demandant pour quelle stupide raison, il aurait voulu cacher à ce point là son inattention en cours. Elle eut un sourire timide et Harry comprit qu'une nouvelle fois son quartier faisait de lui et d'Hermione des gens potentiellement plus menteurs et mauvais que les autres. Il ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à répondre, le reste du voyage se fit en silence et il ne fut coupé que par l'autorisation de Harry à Teddy d'avancer jusqu'à lampadaire suivant. Une fois à la voiture alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, Harry fut retenu par McGonagall qui eut une phrase qui surprit réellement celui-ci :

- Votre mère aussi me raccompagnait toujours à ma voiture, j'avouerais que je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé dans votre quartier.

- Si vous ne voulez jamais que ça arrive, continuez à suivre nos conseils.

Et Harry s'éloigna sans lui montrer son trouble, personne ne lui avait jamais dit que sa mère avait vécu ici. Comment est-ce que personne n'avait pu être au courant ici quoi ! Il n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, bon c'est vrai qu'il devait admettre que personne ne savait qui était ses parents. Il avait déjà vaguement évoqué auprès de ses amis que ses parents s'appelaient James et Lily Potter mais des Lily, il y en avait des tas dans ce pays. De plus, James Potter était un Lord, il était riche et de toute évidence ne venait pas ce quartier. Il faudrait qu'il aille se renseigner demain auprès de quelques amis et dès que possible auprès de son Parrain. Il en parlerait aussi le soir même à sa cousine même s'il doutait qu'elle fut au courant. Quel intérêt aurait-elle eu de ne pas lui dire ? Il était un peu perdu et il ne vit pas immédiatement Johan jusqu'à ce qu'il se plante devant lui.

- C'était qui cette vieille poule ?

- Mon professeur principal, elle enseigne à Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? C'était parce que miss-je-sais-tout habite chez toi ?

- Johan, avertit sombrement Harry.

- Calme mec, calme, c'était pas dit méchamment. Alors ?

- Non, c'était pour moi. Elle voulait voir Nymph parce que je n'écoutais pas des masses en cours en ce moment.

- Ah oui, j'ai entendu parlé de cette histoire, répondit Johan, alors comme ça, Monsieur Lord Potter n'est pas assez attentif en cours pour ces coincés.

- On dit seulement Lord Potter, débilos, plaisanta Harry alors que Johan le bousculait amicalement.

- Hey, comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Teddy, je pense pas t'avoir autorisé à dépasser ce poteau ! Un problème Johan ?

- Hey, mec, c'est quand que tu vas revenir jouer au basket avec nous ? On perd depuis deux semaines contre l'équipe de Michey.

- Euh, en ce moment, c'est un peu problématique.

- Je sais, mec, je sais.

- Nymph' passe ces week-end dehors et je peux pas laisser Hermione s'occupait des monstres toute seule, expliqua tout de même, Harry en retenant son irritation.

- Emmène-les, répondit Johan, on a un match samedi. Ils ne seront pas dépaysé, j'suis obligé d'emmener Max et je sais que Jonathan emmène les jumelles. Sérieux, je pense pas que nous seront les seuls.

- Oh, sourit Harry. Alors pas de soucis, c'est au terrain ? À 14H ?

- Ouaip, mon chou, confirma-t-il en faisant mine de l'embrasser.

- Johan !

Celui-ci s'enfuit en courant alors que Harry le menaçait du poing. C'était parfait, en plus samedi après le match il pourrait parler avec ses potes pour savoir si quelqu'un connaissait Lily Evans dans ce quartier. Il irait bien immédiatement voir Sirius mais il ne pouvait pas le voir avant le week-end prochain et il avait absolument besoin d'une réponse maintenant. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la maison, Hermione vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne demanda pas parce qu'elle le sentait sur les nerfs d'ailleurs il monta immédiatement après avoir rangé le vélo de Teddy, la laissant seule avec des gamins surexcités pour le repas. Elle ne lui signala et ce soir-là, Nymph' rentra si tard que ce fut Hermione qui les coucha en leur lisant une histoire. Elle n'aimait pas chanter, elle n'avait toujours pas assez de confiance en elle pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait une belle voix, au tout du moins qu'elle chantait juste. Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'on allait juger qu'elle chantait mal. Elle prit ensuite longuement une douche et écrivit un message à Nymph' pour lui expliquer la situation et alla se coucher.

Harry était allé s'allonger sur son lit et il lançait dans l'air ainsi allongé une balle de tennis qui retombait juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne le plafond. Tous ce qu'il savait sur ces parents repassaient en boucle dans sa tête mais personne ne lui avait jamais dit que sa mère avait grandi ici. De plus, il avait du mal à imaginer sa tante Pétunia si hautaine vivre dans ce quartier, il entendit à peine Hermione entrait dans la chambre avec un plateau contenant son repas. Elle ne posa aucune question et se contenta de le poser sur sa table de chevet. Elle se coucha ensuite en éteignant sa lampe de chevet. Harry la remercia faiblement et lui souhaita bonne nuit, il s'empressa d'engloutir son repas avant de l'imiter aussi, après tout demain, ils commençaient exceptionnellement à 7h20 parce qu'ils partaient en excursion au Imperial War Museum London.

Hermione avait d'ailleurs eu la même réaction qu'à chaque fois qu'une sortie était annoncé, elle avait fait mauvaise mine. Avant qu'Harry ne la prenne sous son aille, elle ne participait jamais au sortie scolaire pour la bonne raison que les prix des sorties n'étaient pas compris dans l'inscription faramineuse de début d'année et qu'il fallait les payer de sa poche. Généralement, lorsqu'elle ne pouvait réellement pas se le permettre, pendant toute la journée de la sortie, elle devait aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier dans les livres ce que les autres étudiaient en direct. C'était assez humiliant et cela la mettait encore plus à l'écart qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Parfois, elle pouvait aller au sortie mais qu'à condition de venir avec son repas alors pendant que les autres mangeaient des supers repas dans le plus grand restaurant de l'endroit, elle devait se contentait d'un sandwich thon-oeuf mayonnaise sans avoir même le droit d'entrer dans le dite restaurant. C'était encore plus humiliant mais au moins elle pouvait voir de vraies merveilles alors elle supportait en silence les moqueries de ses camarades. De toute façon, à l'époque peut importait, les insultes et les railleries de ses gosses de riches n'avait pas le pouvoir d'atteindre un dixième de celles d'Harry et ces amis. Elle parvenait assez bien à passer au dessus sans en souffrir.

Depuis qu'Harry l'avait pris sous son aille, il n'y eut que la toute première sortie qu'Hermione manqua parce qu'il n'était pas au courant de toute cette histoire. Il avait d'ailleurs était surpris de ne pas la voir et il avait demandé à Neville, celui-ci s'était fait une joie de lui expliquer qu'Hermione venait rarement aux sorties parce qu'elle était boursière et qu'elle n'avait pas l'argent nécessaire. Harry avait alors halluciné et il avait décrété qu'elle devait venir et qu'il allait payer. Hermione lui avait dit en tremblant que c'était stupide et que Nymph' et lui manquaient autant d'argent qu'elle mais Harry l'avait vite démentit. Il était riche, enfin, ses parents l'était, il n'avait fait qu'hériter de l'argent que les conseillers de son père avait continué de faire augmenter à l'aide de placement judicieux. Certes, il utilisait rarement cet argent parce qu'il n'aimait pas utiliser un argent qui ne lui appartenait qu'à cause d'un malheur mais s'il en avait vraiment besoin, il ne voyait pas pourquoi s'en priver. En réalité, ce qui coûtait le plus cher dans ces sorties était le plus souvent les repas et pour cela, Harry ne se gênait pas pour utiliser l'argent de ses parents, après tout, c'était eux qui avaient voulus qu'il aille dans cette école alors il savait que s'ils avaient vécus, ils se seraient fait un plaisir de lui payer ces repas-sorties, quant à Hermione, il était totalement exclus qu'il la laisse derrière, il avait beaucoup de chose à se faire pardonner à l'époque.

La sortie fut aussi intéressant et longue comme peut l'être une journée entière dans un musée traitant uniquement de la guerre et en particulier de la première et la deuxième guerre mondiale. Ce n'était pas qu'Harry n'en avait rien à faire du récit vidéo qu'ils étaient tous en train de visionner mais il avait des fourmis dans les pieds, il voulait en savoir plus sur la mère, dans son ancien lycée, il se serait contenté de sécher et de partir à la pêche aux infos. Il avait un cruel besoin d'action, il en avait rapidement parlé avec Nymph' ce matin mais elle n'était au courant de rien, elle ne vivait dans ce quartier que depuis ces treize ans lorsque sa mère a finalement réussi à se suicider. Harry était agité, il ne cessait de souffler et de changer de position. Hermione le foudroya du regard et il comprit le message et se calma en s'efforçant de revenir à ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Demain, il serait samedi et il aurait largement le temps de jouer le match et en même temps d'interroger ces amis sur Lily Evans. Oui, demain. Enfin, encore fallait-il qu'il persuade Hermione de venir.

* * *

><p>Voilà, Harry vient d'apprendre quelque chose sur sa famille qu'il ignorait, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que je n'ai pas fait de faute d'orthographe trop choquante. Je voudrais aussi remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir.<p>

N'oubliez de me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas ^^


	8. Le sang chaud bouille en lui

Un jour en trainant sur l'ordinateur, je suis tombé une photo de Harry Potter et elle m'a inspiré cette histoire, je l'ai mise en image de profil pour ceux que ça intéresse. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et que vous laisserez un petit commentaire bon ou mauvais et surtout que l'histoire vous plaira ^^. Dans ce chapitre, il y a un petit cadeau pour Mood parce que sa review m'y a fait pensé et que j'ai trouvé cela comme une bonne idée :) Merci à tous ce qu'ils m'ont laissés des reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. J'ai essayé de faire plus long mais j'ai évidemment mis plus de temps parce que j'ai commencé à bosser entre temps et que arrivant qu'à 19H chez moi, je n'ai que rarement trouvé le courage de vous écrire la suite ^^"

* * *

><p><em>Il avait un cruel besoin d'action, il en avait rapidement parlé avec Nymph' ce matin mais elle n'était au courant de rien, elle ne vivait dans ce quartier que depuis ces treize ans lorsque sa mère a finalement réussi à se suicider. Harry était agité, il ne cessait de souffler et de changer de position. Hermione le foudroya du regard et il comprit le message et se calma en s'efforçant de revenir à ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Demain, il serait samedi et il aurait largement le temps de jouer le match et en même temps d'interroger ces amis sur Lily Evans. Oui, demain. Enfin, encore fallait-il qu'il persuade Hermione de venir.<em>

- Non, Potter ! Il est hors de question que je vienne te regarder jouer un stupide match avec ces idiots ! La dernière fois que je les ai vu, ils m'ont jetés dans une poubelle je te rappelle !

- Le contexte était différent Mione ! Ils étaient jeunes !

- Ça remonte à deux semaines, Harry ! Quel espèce de maturité ont-ils pu prendre entre temps !

- Écoutes, ils m'ont jurés de ne plus recommencer, ils sont désolés.

- Faux ! Ça les amuse de me voir totalement paniqué lorsqu'ils me jettent dans _cette_ poubelle ! Ça les excitent que je cris dans _cette_ putain de poubelle !

- Arrêtes tu n'as pas eu le temps de paniquer la dernière fois, je t'en ai sorti immédiatement, tempéra Harry. Ils ne voulaient pas réellement te faire souffrir, ils sont juste immatures.

- Je n'irais pas, Harry !

- Allons Mione, ils m'ont dit qu'il ne le feraient plus, supplia Harry.

- J'ai dit non, Harry ! Vas-y toi avec tes marmots si tu veux mais je reste là !

- Mione, je ne peux pas sortir demain en sachant que tu vas rester enfermer toute la journée demain.

- Oh si ce n'est que ça pas de problème !

Hermione s'avança avec fureur jusqu'au téléphone et tapa un numéro. Harry essaya de lui faire reposer ce téléphone mais le regard noir qu'elle lui envoya l'incita à s'éloigner doucement. Le communication fut mise et la voix énervée d'Hermione parla :

- Hey salut ! Je peux venir chez toi demain ?

- …

- Parfait à 14H alors ! Quoi un problème ? Non tout va parfaitement bien !

- …

- Je ne suis pas énervée ! À demain, bise !

- Mione ?

- Voilà c'est réglé, je suis prise demain. Tu peux aller à ton stupide match de foot !

Harry faillit dire que c'était du basket mais il se reprit à temps, elle n'était manifestement pas d'humeur à ce qu'il le lui fasse remarquer. Elle partit faire la vaisselle en maugréant contre lui et ses stupides idées, ses stupides amis et ce stupide quartier remplis d'idiots. Harry préféra un repli stratégique et monta dans sa chambre, il était tard et les petits avaient déjà été mis au lit. Harry ne savait qui Hermione avait appelé mais elle devrait s'estimer heureuse que la personne ait accepté de répondre à vingt-trois heures. Certes, nous étions vendredi soir mais cela ne signifiait pas que ce soit une heure pour téléphoner à quelqu'un. Enfin, soupira-t-il finalement, ça ne le concernait plus, Hermione sortirait s'amuser avec dieu c'est qui mais elle ne restera pas à la maison à se morfondre seule sur le départ de ses parents comme elle avait tendance à le faire en ce moment. Hermione entra dans la chambre de mauvais poils et il trouva plus prudent de faire semblant de s'être endormit. Elle s'approcha de lui et marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose comme quoi, il aurait au moins pu avoir l'intelligence de retirer ces lunettes avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione boudait encore et elle refusa de lui dire où elle allait. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était obligé de lui tout ce qu'elle faisait, ronchonna Harry mais elle pourrait quand même lui dire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait le raconter à tout le quartier ou qu'il était un maniaque d'ex-petit ami qui voulait connaître toute sa vie. Bon d'accord, il l'aurait sans doute répété à ses copains et ils auraient passé la nouvelle dans tout le quartier, c'est vrai qu'il était son ex et n'aimerait pas la voir avec un autre mec et okay, il avoue qu'il est un maniaque qui veut connaître toute sa vie, maintenant putain de conscience arrête de m'emmerde, hurla-t-il mentalement. Hermione jeta un regard à Harry en remarquant qu'il venait une fois encore d'entrer dans une boudonnerie dont il avait le secret. Les enfants ne tardèrent pas à arriver déjeuner et Isla demanda où était sa mère. Harry sortit de sa boudonnerie et annonça aux enfants qu'ils allaient au terrain de basket après manger et qu'ils y auraient d'autres enfants. Son neveu et sa nièce grommelèrent quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à « Tatie, garde-nous avec toi ». Hermione sourit mais elle refusa alors que Harry se mettait à danser la danse de la victoire.

Harry bondit la balle à la main et marqua un nouveau panier sous les cris des supporteurs, supporteurs qui se trouvaient être une quinzaines d'adolescents et six ou sept groupies venue pour baver devant des adolescents en sueurs. Il y a avait aussi une dizaine d'enfants jouant et chahutant juste à côté, tous des petits frères et sœurs que les joueurs ou supporteurs avait été obligé de se coltiner. L'équipe de Harry surmenait le match depuis le début de la partie mais en réalité, il serait plus vrai de dire qu'Harry surmenait le match. C'était un excellent joueur de basket et rien que par sa présence, cela jouait inévitablement dans la balance. Ils n'étaient tous que des amateurs après tout. Deux heures plus tard, sous le soleil du début de mai, les garçons s'arrêtèrent de jouer et le besoin de bouger de Harry s'était apaisé. Ils s'installèrent tous dans un coin du terrain pendant que des joueurs plus âgés prenaient leurs place. Au moins d'un moment, Johan lui demanda, railleur :

- Elle est pas venue ta copine, Harry ?

- On est plus ensemble, Jo mais non elle n'est pas venue, c'est peut-être étrange de sa part mais elle apprécie moyennement de finir systématiquement dans la poubelle.

Ses amis ricanèrent alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, c'est vrai que c'était marrant mais cela le devenait beaucoup moins quand c'était Hermione qu'ils jetaient dedans. Johan était en train de raconter que le petit Lord Potter n'était pas suffisamment travailleur et qu'il avait envoyé une vieille chouette pour le sermonner, Harry se rappela subitement de quelque chose qui l'avait hanté toute la journée d'hier :

- Dîtes, les mecs, vous connaissez une Lily Evans qui a vécu ici, il y a vingt ans.

- T'as des questions, toi vraiment ? Le regarda Johan.

- Je crois que c'était une amie de ma mère, pourquoi ? Répondit Kevin.

- C'est ma mère, affirma Harry.

- Oh, je ne sais pas grand chose sur elle mais si tu veux passes à la maison tout à l'heure, je suis sûr que ma mère sera heureuse de t'en parler. C'est une vraie pie ma mère, ajouta-t-il désespéré.

Toute la bande se mit à rire, c'était vrai qu'on faisait difficilement taire la pipelette qu'était sa mère. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler allant parfois jusqu'à se répéter, la plupart du temps, il valait mieux l'éviter ou prévoir un rendez-vous pour arriver à se sauver des griffes de celle-ci. Harry sourit, il n'allait pas tarder à avoir des réponses.

Ou pas, la mère de Kevin n'avait pu lui en dire beaucoup sur sa mère, certes elles étaient bonnes copines mais Lily passait tout son temps à lire ou à travailler pour ne pas perdre sa bourse à Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle avait du temps libre, elle allait souvent le passer avec son meilleur ami. Il devrait d'ailleurs aller lui poser des questions sur sa mère à lui, il la connaissait beaucoup mieux que n'importe qui d'autres ici dans le quartier. Tout ce que savait la mère de Kevin, c'était qu'en effet, Lily tout comme sa sœur ainée d'ailleurs, avait trouvé les meilleurs moyens pour se tirer de ce quartier, la première a force de travail et la deuxième en épousant un homme aisé. Harry avait froncé les sourcils, sa mère n'avait-elle pas elle aussi épousé un homme riche, encore plus que ne l'était son oncle Vernon. Apparemment, on avait caché cette partie-là aux membres de ce quartier, personne d'ici n'avait été invité à son mariage et personne n'a jamais su ce qu'elle était advenu après son adhésion dans la meilleure université de médecine du pays. La mère de Kevin n'était même pas au courant qu'elle avait eu un fils ainsi Harry se retrouva à donner des nouvelles de sa tante et prétendit ne pas savoir grand chose sur sa mère. Si l'on s'était donné un travail monstre pour cacher ces détails aux habitants de Spinner'End, ce n'était pas pour rien et Harry ne comptait pas commettre l'erreur de tout gâcher. Il remercia la femme et parvient à se sauver en déclarant que les enfants étaient fatigués et qu'ils devaient rentrer.

Elle lui avait quand même parler du comportement de sa mère, c'était une douce adolescente mais au caractère de feu. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et pour lui donner une échelle de valeur, elle lui avait raconté que l'on craignait bien plus ces colères que la pire de celles de Nymph', ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Elle était pourtant d'une extrême gentillesse et tout le monde dans le quartier l'aimait beaucoup, à l'exception de sa propre sœur. La querelle des sœurs Evans n'étaient un secret pour personne dans le quartier, tout le monde savait que Pétunia jalousait sa sœur qui avait tout pour elle, la beauté, l'intelligence, la popularité. Oh, Pétunia n'était pas moche et elle avait beaucoup d'amis mais la sœur ainée ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa sœur meilleure qu'elle, ce n'était que la vérité d'ailleurs, ajouta la mère de Kevin. Enfant, c'était la copine idéale pour passer une excellente récréation parce qu'elle avait toujours une foule de jeux extra sortit tout droit de son imagination. Depuis toute jeune, elle avait déclaré que lorsqu'elle serait grande, elle quitterait ce quartier et qu'elle serait médecin. Pour une fille d'immigrés, c'était très optimiste de penser cela pourtant les rumeurs disaient qu'elle avait finalement réussit son rêve. Allongé dans son lit, il se demanda comment il allait trouver le courage d'aller voir son professeur de chimie pour lui dire « Hey Snape, tu m'avais pas dit que tu trainais avec ma mère ? On peut en parler, t'as pas cinq minutes à accorder à un mec de Spinner'End ». C'était pas crédible du tout et Snape allait le réduire en morceau.

Hermione prit son vélo et pédala jusqu'à beau quartier assez près de Poudlard. Elle entra dans le jardin et alla sonner à la porte, Ron Weasley ne tarda pas à ouvrir la porte et écarquilla les yeux de surprise, Hermione se retient de lever les yeux au ciel et lui demanda si Ginny était là. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, elle bouscula son frère et entraina Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre. La chambre de Ginny était immense, elle devait au moins faire le double du salon de son salon à elle et tout y était luxueux et soyeux, du lit rond jusqu'à la coiffeuse digne d'une reine. Ginny lui dit de se mettre à l'aise pendant qu'elle allait chercher à manger et des films à regarder sur son écran plasma. Elles passèrent la journée à rire en se moquant des acteurs ou en détaillant les corps parfaits d'autres. Elle passa une excellente après-midi, avec Ginny.

Hermione avait rencontré Ginny l'an passé alors qu'elle participait à un cours d'aide. C'était un cours où les ainés venaient et aidaient les années inférieurs avec leurs cours. Harry avait pensé que de proposer son aide en tant que tutrice l'aiderait à se détacher plus de lui et à prendre de l'assurance, il l'avait alors forcé à coup de cris et de supplice pour qu'elle accepte. Hermione avait fini par céder, lasse des disputes continus et puis cela ne lui prendrait que deux heures le samedi après-midi, ce n'était pas la mort après tout. Ginny avait alors treize ans et elle n'était nul en anglais et en français, ses notes étaient si bas dans ces matières que ces cours de soutien était le dernier espoir de l'enfant. Hermione avait été désigné par le Conseil des Tuteurs pour l'aider. Cela avait été un dur combat pour aider Ginny parce qu'en réalité ces notes si catastrophiques n'étaient pas du comme le remarqua aisément Hermione a un manque d'intelligence mais simplement un désir d'attirer l'attention de ses professeurs, de ses parents, de ses frères. Être la dernière de six frères, ce n'était pas déjà pas facile mais elle était la sage petite fille et sa mère avait beaucoup à faire avec ses autres frères turbulents, son père était très souvent absent pour des voyages d'affaires où il devait régler des conflits entre entreprise ou alors travaillait trop et ne rentrait que lorsque les enfants étaient déjà couchés. Ses frères étaient plus grand qu'elle et refusait souvent de la laisser participer à leur jeux. En fait, personne ne faisait réellement attention à elle.

Elle était tellement obnubilée par cette façon de voir les choses qu'elle ne remarquait jamais les petits attentions que sa mère avait pour elle, les nombreux baisers de son père pour s'endormir, toutes les fois où ses grands frères s'étaient battus pour la défendre. Passer du temps avec Hermione dont ses parents venaient de se tirer dans le Nord lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle avait réellement une famille en or. Certes sa mère n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper constamment d'elle mais cela n'empêchait pas sa mère de la réveiller le matin en la cajolant, de lui faire son petit déjeuner favori. Son père avait beaucoup de travail mais il s'arrangeait tout de même pour être toujours là pour tout les anniversaires de ses enfants. Quant à ses frères, c'était des mecs et la plupart était encore dans l'âge con. Ginny et Hermione avaient alors tissés une certaine amitié et même après que ses notes soient remontés et qu'Hermione ait abandonné le Tutorat, elles continuèrent de se voir.

Ce soir-là quand elle rentra à la maison, elle remarqua que Harry semblait de meilleure humeur bien que toujours un peu perturbé. La preuve étant qu'Isla était en train de tabasser son grand frère à coup de bâton gonflable et qu'Harry ne disait rien, pensant sans doute à autre chose. Ce fut donc Hermione qui se dépêcha de retirer son sac et d'enlever sa veste avant de se précipiter sur Isla. Elle lui retira le jouet des mains et commença à la sermonner alors que l'enfant hurlait à toute voix. Ce fut finalement ça qui réveilla Harry de ses pensées et il sourit en voyant la scène, il se leva et attrapa le bras de sa nièce, il la conduit de force jusqu'au coin du salon en l'informant qu'il s'agissait de sa punition et qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt de bouger de là. Il retourna ensuite s'assoir en ignorant Hermione, celle-ci en fut très contrariée et elle lui jeta un cousin dessus. Harry écarquilla les yeux et le lui renvoya, le jeune Teddy voyant une partie de coussin commencer ne perdit pas une minute et se lança lui aussi dans la bataille. Les rires ne tardèrent à exploser dans la maison accompagné de quelques suppliques pour qu'Harry autorise Isla à les rejoindre. Lorsque Nymph' rentra dans la maison, le repas n'avait pas été fait et elle tomba sur une véritable bataille rangée. Hermione se défendait pas mal mais elle était seule contre Teddy et Harry, Nymph' malgré sa fatigue naissante ne put résister à l'appel silencieux d'Hermione et se lança dans la bataille. Ce soir-là et pendant longtemps, les coussins volèrent dans le salon et les rires furent naturels.

Quand la bataille où Isla avait finalement été autorisé à rejoindre se termina, les ventres de chacun gargouillaient tellement que Nymph' décida que ce soir se serait pique-nique. Elle sortit rapidement du jambon, du saucisson et autre chose qui s'avalaient rapidement et ils mangèrent en vitesse avant que tout le monde aille se coucher. Harry chanta de nouveau les berceuses aux enfants et il retourna se coucher. Le lendemain en fin de mâtinée, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Hermione installé sur le bureau en train de travailler. Il fronça les sourcils où était les gosses, Hermione ne travaillait là que quand les enfants n'étaient pas là ou avec Nymph'. Il attendit de se réveiller un peu avant de lui demander, il détestait sa voix endormie. Hermione lui sourit et lui rappela :

- Ted est chez Milton et la petite Isla chez Lino, tu t'en souviens pas ?

- Ah si, enfin, peut être.

Hermione rit et retourna à ses cours parce qu'elle contrairement aux autres devait constamment avoir une moyenne supérieur à quinze pour conserver sa bourse. Harry déjeuna et commença lui aussi ses devoirs tout en râlant intérieurement parce qu'il devait les faire. Lorqu'Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, Harry s'aperçut qu'il parlait à haute voix, il fit alors un immense sourire à celle-ci avant de retourner à sa dissertation de littérature. Il savait que sans les enfants présents, Hermione passerait sa journée à travailler et retravailler ces leçons. Harry contrairement à elle termina rapidement ses devoirs et alla s'isoler à la cave où il était en train de confectionner une nouvelle commode à Nymph', la sienne venait justement de se casser. Être le seul homme de la famille et de ne pas avoir d'argent avait très tôt fait d'Harry un gamin débrouillard et manuel. Harry aimait bien cela, après tout, avoir la capacité de faire une commode avec de vieilles morceaux et quelques planches de bois, c'était toujours un atout de plus dans sa vie comme dirait Nymph'. Harry sourit, s'il devait toujours adopté le même point de vue que sa cousine, il ne verrait le monde que comme des atouts et des faiblesses avec lesquelles il fallait jongler, plus on avait d'atouts et plus on avait des chances de réussir dans la vie.

Lorsqu'Harry lui avait avoué qu'il parlait français, Nymph' avait accepté avec joie qu'il le lui apprenne parce que cela pouvait toujours lui servir dans sa vie professionnelle. Quand le jeune Harry de neuf ans avait commencé à s'intéresser aux travaux manuels, il avait demandé conseil aux autres mâles du squat sous le regard encourageant de Nymph'. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser à l'Allemand, Nymph' l'avait sans cesse poussé dans cette voie là. Quand il s'était découvert un talent particulier vers l'âge de douze ans pour le basket, elle avait froncé les sourcils tout en l'incitant à se donner au maximaux. Et bien d'autres choses, quoi que Harry est entreprit, sa cousine l'avait toujours soutenue et encouragé, cela avait souvent aidé Harry à aller au bout de ce qu'il entreprenait. En grandissant dans ce quartier, les enfants qui voulaient s'en sortir apprenaient très tôt que s'ils voulaient réellement sans sortir, il allait falloir qu'ils apprennent par eux-même une foule de chose. Dans ce quartier, si tu voulais t'en sortir, il fallait se battre, avoir quelque chose de meilleur que les autres à proposer. Nymph' l'avait enseigné très tôt à Harry mais bien qu'il la remercie car grâce à cela il était très débrouillard, Harry n'avait pas la même façon de voir le monde qu'elle.

Severus Snape était son professeur de chimie depuis deux ans, son entrée à Poudlard en fait mais cette sale chauve souris l'avait immédiatement pris en grippe. Il ne cessait de lui faire des remarques désagréables auxquelles généralement Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre. Harry n'était pas parfait, certes il essayait de faire au mieux de ce qu'il pouvait mais cela ne l'empêchait d'être vantard, crâneur et impulsive une grande partie du temps. Il avait toujours l'impression de connaître LA vérité et que donc quoi qu'il arrive c'était lui qui avait raison, or il s'apercevait souvent après coup, que c'était stupide parce qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule vérité, elle dépendait généralement de la vision des choses de chacun. Snape regarda son élève honnie qui s'était encore semble-t-il perdu dans ces pensées :

Et voilà notre vedette Potter qui juge mon cours indigne de son écoute !

Harry pour une fois retient son regard noir et la réplique qui lui brûla la langue. Il comptait le voir à la fin de l'heure, ce n'était donc pas le moment de le mettre en rogne. Exceptionnellement, il s'était assis au premier rang à côté d'Hermione, il fallait qu'il mette Snape de bonne humeur mais Harry constata qu'il aurait sans doute mieux valu qu'il ne vienne pas du tout en cours puisqu'ainsi Snape lui aurait alors mis une retenue et aurait été de bonne humeur. La cloche sonna enfin, Harry avait vaguement expliqué à Hermione, la veille ce qu'il allait faire et pourquoi il allait le faire. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de le mettre en garde, Snape n'était pas réputé pour être très bavard sur son passé et sa vie privée. Elle doutait sérieusement qu'il apprécie qu'Harry lui dévoile qu'il savait qu'il venait de Spinner's End. Harry haussa les épaules et s'approcha du bureau pendant que les autres sortaient rapidement de la salle. Il attendit que tout le monde soit partie mais avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole, Snape lui demandait déjà :

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes encore là, Monsieur Potter ?

- Professeur, savez-vous où je vis ? Demanda calmement Harry.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et votre petite vie choyée ne m'intéresse pas, Monsieur Potter, claqua la voix de Snape.

- Je vis à Spinner's End, répondit Harry en s'efforçant de rester calme. Savez-vos ce que j'y ai découvert, il y a peu ?

- Je vous ai dit que votre vie ne m'intéressait pas, répondit sourdement son professeur.

- L'on m'a apprit que ma mère y avait grandit, j'ai donc mené mon enquête et je n'ai pas mis longtemps à trouver quelqu'un qui l'avait connu, après tout c'est Spinner's End, conclut-il en jetant un regard entendu à Snape.

- Monsieur Potter puisqu'il me paraît évident que vous ne partirez pas avant d'avoir terminé, je vous prierez d'en venir au fait.

- Bien, professeur, j'ai appris que ma mère avait un meilleur ami qui trainait toujours avec elle. Vous. Je voudrais savoir si vous accepteriez de me parler de ma mère ?

- Il en hors de question ! Je ne viens pas de ce quartier pourrit ! Et je ne connais pas votre mère !

- Vous mentez ! Répliqua Harry.

- Potter baissez d'un ton ! Je ne suis pas votre pote, je suis votre professeur ! Sortez de cette classe et cessez d'y dire des bêtises.

- Il est hors de question que je me taise ! Vous l'avez connu ! Vous étiez son ami comment pouvez-vous dire le contraire !

- Dehors !

Harry sortit et il était énervé. C'était la pause de midi, il marcha d'un pas furieux jusqu'au coin habituel. Un septième année lui rentra dedans et il commença à lui demander des excuses, Harry ne chercha pas midi à quatorze heures, le premier coup de poing partit, une douce chaleur s'insinua en lui et il donna un second coup. Alors qu'il allait en portait un troisième à l'adolescent à terre, Mr Lupin l'en empêcha :

- Monsieur Potter, arrêtez-vous immédiatement !

Harry lui lança un regard furieux, pas vraiment enclin à lui obéir mais le septième année profita de la diversion de son professeur pour se sauver. Harry se tourna alors complètement furieux contre son professeur et se mit à hurler :

- Mais vous pouvez pas vous occupez de votre cul pour une fois !

Sur ces mots, Harry s'éloigna en rogne, les mains dans les poches. Il fut plusieurs fois tenté de se défouler contre un mur mais immédiatement après il se rappelait que la dernière fois, il s'y était cassé la main. Quand il s'assit auprès de ses amis, tous remarquèrent sa colère mais aucun n'y fit allusion. Hermione avait déjà avertit Neville qu'Harry allait revenir énervé et qu'il valait mieux pour sa santé de corps qu'il ne le lui fasse pas remarquer. Le repas fut très tendu et en réalité, Harry pulvérisa plus son sandwich qu'il ne le mangea. Hermione s'empressa de manger et de se sauver en courant à la bibliothèque, prétextant un devoir incomplet à finir. Elle n'avait que trop encaissée les colères du jeune Potter pour ne pas avoir appris à les fuir. Quant à Neville, il se plongea dans un livre de botanique et s'efforça de ne plus prêter attention à Harry. Quand celui-ci se calma enfin, c'était la fin de la journée, il avait passé la journée à ronchonner et à se retenir de cogner sur le premier qui passe, surtout que le premier qui passait était souvent Neville.

Exceptionnellement, Nymph' rentra tôt ce soir-là. Elle savait qu'Harry aurait sans doute besoin d'elle. Il lui avait annoncé son idée de demander à Snape de lui parler de sa mère mais ça ne pouvait que mal finir. Sa cousine le consola à sa façon, elle lui conseilla de ne pas abandonner, elle le poussa à continuer, s'il voulait apprendre à connaître sa mère, il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse tomber aussi facilement. Il devait retourner voir son professeur jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte, voir de trouver une solution pour que son professeur accepte de lui en parler. Harry acquiesça, il devait trouver quelque chose pour faire craquer Snape et le pousser à répondre à ses questions. Après tout, il ne pensait demander grand chose, il voulait juste savoir quel genre de personne était réellement sa mère et ce n'était pas le peu d'information qu'il avait peu obtenir grâce à la mère de Kevin qui allait le satisfaire.

Harry se leva brusquement du fauteuil, se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de sa cousine. Celle-ci sourit doucement en voyant son cousin se sauver en courant, il avait décidé de chercher une solution apparemment et en avait trouvé une. Son cousin était peut être difficile à cerner mais elle le connaissait si bien qu'elle pouvait presque deviner ce qu'il allait faire. Harry grimpa dans sa chambre à toute vitesse, Hermione, installé sur le bureau, sursauta lorsqu'il y entra bruyamment. Il ne fut même pas conscient qu'Hermione lui parlait, il se précipita vers la porte de son porte manteau, sous les nombreuses vestes de Harry et d'Hermione, se trouvait une bonne dizaine de cartons empilés pêle-mêle leur appartenant à part égale. Harry dégagea rapidement l'un des cartons installés tout à bas évidemment. Dans son état d'excitation, Harry n'était franchement pas prudent, il faillit se prendre tout les autres cartons sur la tête mais heureusement qu'Hermione les rattrapa maladroitement et les repoussa à leur place. Hermione se tourna vers son ex et lui annonça désespérée :

- Harry, si tu te calmais, cela te permettrait peut être de rester en vie plus longtemps, tu ne crois pas ?

- Désolé, Hermione mais il faut absolument que je fouille dans ces affaires, c'est important.

- Non, Harry, d'abord, tu vas te calmer et m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'empêches de réviser en t'agitant autant ?

Harry s'arrêta d'ouvrir le carton pour regarder Hermione un moment. Il grommela des excuses et soupira longuement pour se calmer. Après plusieurs inspirations, Harry fut assez calme pour que son besoin d'urgence disparaisse et que ses mains s'arrêtent de trembler. Hermione n'avait pas tort après tout, il n'y avait aucune urgence, il releva la tête vers celle-ci et commença à lui expliquer qu'il y a plusieurs années un homme, un ancien ami de ses parents était passé et avait remis à Nymph' deux cartons contenant plusieurs affaires de ses parents qu'on lui avait demandé de garder chez lui. Dans le premier carton, il y avait des tonnes d'affaires appartenant à son père pendant ses jeunes années et de nombreuses photos de la bande, il y en avait aussi quelques unes aussi du couple Potter/Evans avec le petit Harry.

Il y tenait énormément bien évidemment mais pour Harry le second carton lui était infiniment plus précieux, il contenait des affaires ayant appartenu à sa mère. Pour un enfant élevé dans le culte de son père, les souvenirs ayant appartenu à cette mère si mystérieuse était plus intéressant pour lui. Il faut comprendre expliqua-t-il à Hermione, qu'on lui avait souvent parlé de son père, comment il était, sa façon d'être, de rire, comment il s'occupait toujours d'amuser la petite fille qu'était Nymph', son courage. Nymphadora avait bien connu James puisqu'il était le meilleur ami de son cousin et qu'ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Maugrey avait été le supérieur et le mentor de son père, il le connaissait donc bien quant à son Parrain, étant toujours fourré avec son père, il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait réellement bien Lily, Nymph' n'était qu'une enfant à l'époque et elle ne l'a pas beaucoup rencontré. Maugrey avait peu connu sa mère, il l'avait décrit comme une personne douce et aimable mais avec un sacré caractère. Sirius lui avait un peu lui aussi parlé de sa mère lorsqu'il lui avait demandé mais son parrain en venait plus souvent à parler de James que de sa femme. C'était ainsi alors Harry attaché plus beaucoup d'importance aux souvenirs lui venant de sa mère parce que c'était le seul lien directe qu'il pouvait avoir avec elle.

Harry ouvrit la caisse lentement alors qu'Hermione s'était agenouillée aussi près de lui. Dans la boite, c'était un peu le bazar sans doute du à la précipitation d'Harry de le récupérer, il y avait deux ou trois cahiers rouges qui Harry l'en informa contenait des paroles de chansons que sa mère avait aimé, des poèmes connus et d'autres non, il y avait aussi par moment certaines de ses pensées. Il y avait aussi une bonne dizaine de cahiers verts que Harry lui désigna comme étant les cahiers à dessins de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans. Quelques feuilles couvertes d'écriture de sa mère s'échappait d'une vieille chemise rose qu'Harry savait être pour avoir lu plusieurs fois des cours et des conférences auxquelles sa mère avait participé. Il y avait aussi un album de Lily enfant et Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne s'en souvenait plus mais il n'aurait eu cas regarder dedans pour découvrir que sa mère avait vécu ici. Il le sortit bien décider à le feuilleter avec une plus grande prudence et peut être y identifier Snape enfant. Cela était autant pour son information personnelle que pour au besoin faire chanter son professeur bien qu'Harry doute que celui-ci l'accepte sans sourciller. Il y avait aussi quelques jouets et babioles qu'elle avait oublié là-bas et jamais récupéré. Un vieux lapin abimé et décoloré qui fut un jour, Harry l'imaginait le doudou de sa mère. Il y avait une boite à bijoux rempli de bague et bracelet de pacotille et d'une très belle paire de boucle d'oreille en émeraude. Un miroir de poche écaillait par le temps, il y avait aussi deux vinyles, Stairway to heaven de Led Zepplin et Better days de Supertramp. Les préférés de sa mère sans doute.

Il souleva un classeur pour trouver une simple chemise noir qu'Harry prit. C'était là dedans qu'il y avait ce qu'il cherchait. Une bonne dizaine de lettre écrite par sa mère peu après sa naissance et qui était adressé à un homme, une personne qui apparemment manqué énormément à sa mère, un individu que son père clairement n'aimait pas. Harry avait longuement lu et relu ces lettres à une époque parce qu'elle parlait de lui, de l'amour de sa mère pour lui, de ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie perdu entre les regrets et la peine qu'éprouvaient sa mère à l'égard de cet inconnu. Un inconnu plus tant que ça mais Harry avait du mal à croire que l'homme décrit dans les lettres puissent être Severus Snape. Ce fut Hermione qui le ramena à la réalité en lui demandant ce que contenait de si précieux pour qu'il fasse un tel cirque pour le récupérer. Harry sourit et prit la lettre qui lui semblait le plus représentatif et Hermione la lut à haute voix :

_Bonjour Sev, _

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris encore une_

_énième lettre en cachette, une lettre que de _

_toute façon je ne t'enverrais pas. Je ne sais pas_

_peut être pas pourquoi mais cela date de la _

_naissance d'Harry, mon fils, j'aurais tellement_

_aimé que tu puisses le connaître, il y aurait eu_

_tellement de chose que j'aurais aimé que tu puisses_

_lui apprendre. James sera sans nul doute un excellent _

_père et ses amis de bons oncles mais ils sont tous _

_un foufou enfin tu les connais, ils risquent leur _

_vie tout le temps et ne sont pas toujours présents. _

_Je sais que tu as changé, nous avons tout les deux_

_changés mais jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours pu compter_

_sur toi, même sur la fin tu ne m'as pas laissé dans _

_ma merde, je ne te remercierais d'ailleurs jamais _

_assez. Je sais bien que notre rupture était inévitable_

_mais je regrette réellement que nous nous y soyons_

_si mal pris. Je n'aurais sans doute pas le courage d'_

_envoyer cette lettre mais je regrette beaucoup de ne_

_plus faire partie de ta vie. Tu me manques, tu restes _

_quoiqu'il soit arrivé mon meilleur ami, _

_Lily. _

Hermione termina la lettre en levant les yeux sur lui, Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à aucun moment dans les autres lettres sa mère n'écrivait clairement l'événement qu'ils les avaient séparés, elle insistait souvent sur le fait que désormais elle se rendait compte que cela avait été inévitable et qu'elle comprenait. Elle ne précisait jamais ce qui les avait séparé et elle ne précisait à aucun moment être venu de Spinner's End, ni le nom complet de l'homme. Harry réfléchit devait-il se servir de ces lettres pour inciter Snape à lui parler de sa mère. Ces lettres font clairement rapport que Lily avait voulu qu'ils se connaissent et que ce dernier puisse lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle. Harry avait rarement peur de ses choix parce qu'il ne réfléchissait que rarement à une situation donnée, il avait un problème, il s'en occupait. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchit longtemps, c'était de l'instant tanné. Pourtant le jeune Potter avait parfaitement conscience que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il s'en sortirait avec son professeur, l'homme était trop prévoyant pour se laisser piéger dans l'instant. Il lui faudrait du temps, alors il allait simplement faire ce qui lui semblait actuellement le plus logique, il allait décontenancer son professeur en ne réagissant pas comme celui s'y attend. Il tria les lettres et attrapa la première de toute les lettres et la glissa dans une enveloppe, il demanda à Nymph' d'écrire l'adresse de Snape et l'envoya dès le lendemain.

Harry se montra ensuite très assidue dans ses cours, surtout ceux de Snape et il ignora totalement toutes les remarques perfides de son professeur. Lorsque celui-ci lui demanda si c'était lui qui avait envoyé cette lettre, Harry s'était contenté de répondre – après avoir lu la lettre mise sous son nez – qu'il n'était pas une fille et n'était de tout évidence pas ami avec ce Sev. Il sortit ensuite de la salle, la semaine suivante, il envoya la deuxième lettre et il comptait bien poursuivre son manège sans jamais demander la moindre chose à son professeur, après tout ces lettres lui revenaient de droit. Il savait aussi parfaitement que s'il demandait une contrepartie, jamais son professeur ne céderait du terrain alors que s'il laissait faire la puissance des mots de sa mère,il y avait une infime chance pour qu'il parvienne à faire parler l'homme. En attendant, Harry allait devoir s'armer de patience, ce qui était pour lui une énorme effort à faire. La patience n'était vraiment pas une qualité qu'on pourrait attribuer au jeune garçon. Il ne lui restait qu'à espérer que ces efforts porteront leurs fruits, un étrange sentiment d'action brûlant en lui.

* * *

><p>:) Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)<p>

Laissez moi votre avis ^^


	9. Les morts passent après les vivants

C'est en traînant sur mon ordi que je suis tombée sur cette photo d'Harry et ça m'a inspiré cette histoire.

Oula, je sais que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas publié et je m'en excuse, j'avais complètement délaissé cette histoire, je ne sais pas qu'il reste beaucoup de personne qui liront cette suite mais les idées étant revenus, je me suis dit qu'il fallait quand même vous poster la suite, pour m'excuser, je vous ai écrit un chapitre plus long que les précédents et je m'engage à vous écrire un nouveau chapitre pour le **19 Juillet.**

* * *

><p><em>Il sortit ensuite de la salle, la semaine suivante, il envoya la deuxième lettre et il comptait bien poursuivre son manège sans jamais demander la moindre chose à son professeur, après tout ces lettres lui revenaient de droit. Il savait aussi parfaitement que s'il demandait une contrepartie, jamais son professeur ne céderait du terrain alors que s'il laissait faire la puissance des mots de sa mère,il y avait une infime chance pour qu'il parvienne à faire parler l'homme. En attendant, Harry allait devoir s'armer de patience, ce qui était pour lui une énorme effort à faire. La patience n'était vraiment pas une qualité qu'on pourrait attribuer au jeune garçon. Il ne lui restait qu'à espérer que ces efforts porteront leurs fruits, un étrange sentiment d'action brûlant en lui. <em>

* * *

><p>La vie de Harry était temporairement en suspens, cela l'énervait tellement qu'il s'efforça de ne plus y penser et il s'installa avec Isla dans le salon, l'album photo de sa mère sur les genoux. Il commençait par une tendre photo de sa grand-mère maternelle dans un champs enlaçant avec l'amour d'une jeune mère, un petit poupon roux. Il expliqua en français à sa jeune nièce qu'il s'agissait de la photo de naissance de sa mère, sa toute première photo. Les images passèrent montrant l'enfant grandir peu à peu d'un bébé tout roux rondouillard s'affinait jusqu'à atteindre la date de la première rentrée scolaire de la fillette, elle avait ses cheveux nattés en deux tresses chaleureuses lui retombant jusqu'aux épaules, un sourire radieux mais pourtant un brin timide. Elle était sur le pas de la porte dans une petite salopette en jean, un sac à dos à la main. Les photos se suivirent et Harry remarqua qu'il y en avait très peu faite dans le quartier même, elles étaient en grande partie prise à la campagne ou en forêt, il y avait souvent sa tante Pétunia sur les clichés et quelque fois en de plus rare occasion, un petit garçon aux longs cheveux graisseux et aux vêtements noirs élimés. En y cherchant bien, Harry put y percevoir certains traits appartenant à son enseignant mais il avait bien du mal à imaginer que ce petit garçon chétif et peu sûr de lui soit devenu un homme aussi fier que Snape.<p>

Les jours passèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que son parrain soit enfin autorisé à quitter l'hôpital, apparemment leur plan pour capturer le traître avait fonctionné. Bien évidemment, Sirius n'était encore pas officiellement acquitté mais la cour lui avait accordé le droit de séjourner hors de la prison, étant donné qu'il était maintenant évident que Sirius Black avait été victime d'une conspiration. C'était tout de même un héros de guerre, Harry avait pioché exceptionnellement dans les caisses de ses parents pour aménager une chambre dans le grenier sans que cela ne fasse trop taudis ou chambre de bagnard. Il ne fallait pas oublier que son parrain sortirait de prison où il avait vécu d'assez mauvais moments. La chambre en elle-même était assez sommaire, il avait fait un coup de ménage avec Hermione et Neville – celui n'avait pas pu aider longtemps, rattrapé par son allergie à la poussière – ensuite, il avait payé des ouvriers pour doubler les murs et il avait acheté du nouveau mobilier n'ayant manifestement plus le temps de faire dans la débrouille. Il avait aussi payé les ouvriers pour qu'il fasse une pièce séparé qui resterait le grenier et où la trappe pour y accéder se trouverait, question qu'ils ne doivent pas passer par la chambre de Sirius pour atteindre celui-ci. Pour des raisons pratiques, il fit aussi aménager une nouvelle salle de bain dans la cave, dans une nouvelle pièce à part bien évidemment. Ce n'était pas pure fantaisie qu'il le faisait mais alors qu'il était cinq personnes à vivre dans cette maison, l'accès à la salle de bain était souvent bloqué, ils étaient désormais six et il lui avait semblé préférable de procéder ainsi. Pour en revenir à la chambre de Sirius, elle était comme déjà dit précédemment plutôt sommaire, il n'y avait qu'un lit bon marché, une armoire ancienne, une commode et une table de chevet. Ce n'était pas glorieux mais c'était le mieux que pouvait faire Harry, il avait aussi peint les murs avec Neville pendant qu'Hermione faisait ses devoirs au milieu de la pièce. Les murs étaient désormais d'un beau bleu pâle, accompagné de quelques créatures magiques qu'Harry avait rajouté plus tard.

Ce dimanche matin, Harry et Nymph' allèrent chercher Sirius à l'hôpital bien que celle-ci ne s'était pas montré très ouverte à l'idée que Sirius vienne habiter à la maison, elle avait finalement accepté. Pourtant, elle n'était pas rassurée, elle avait une vague idée de ce qu'Azkaban et le retour a une liberté totale pouvait faire à un homme tel que son oncle. Pourtant, Harry avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Sirius retourner en prison le temps qu'un nouveau procès débute simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas de maison pour l'abriter or le juge avait bien spécifié qu'il devait être hébergé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Sirius était debout et semblait les attendre impatiemment. Il en sautilla presque quand Harry et Nymph' entrèrent dans la pièce. Celui-ci parcourut les derniers mètres qui les séparaient avec un immense sourire, Sirius attira son filleul dans une chaude étreinte. Il allait enfin être libre ! Le chemin du retour fut particulièrement heureux, Sirius ne semblait pas avoir changé et cela étonna la jeune femme mais elle ne dit rien, préférant garder ses réflexions pour elle-même. Toute la journée, ce fut la fête à la maison, personne ne fit ses devoirs, Hermione étant une personne très prévoyante avait pris sur elle de les terminer tous la veille, ce fut des rires et des sourires toute la journée.

Les semaines passèrent à une vitesse affolante pour Harry, il apprenait à connaître son parrain, devait envoyer progressivement toutes les lettres de sa mère en ignorant les regards suspicieux de son professeur et il avait apprit la raison pour laquelle il se sentait mal à l'aise en cours de littérature. Remus Lupin était un ami à son père, c'était pour cela qu'il savait exactement quand Harry partait dans ses rêveries, il avait apparemment le même visage que son père lorsqu'il faisait semblant de s'intéresser au cours. Remus Lupin était un type plutôt sympathique découvrit Harry, en ce moment, son professeur venait souvent chez lui pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son ancien ami.

Ils avaient beaucoup de chose à rattraper et Harry aimait bien traîner dans leurs pattes, les deux hommes lui avaient clairement avoués dès le départ que Remus était séropositif au VIH. Sur le coup, Harry avait eu un mouvement de recul, ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur ou qu'il ait des préjugés sur cette maladie et les personnes qui la portaient en eux mais ce qui choqua Harry, c'est que son professeur avait un travail dans l'école la plus côtée du pays. L'adolescent en avait vu pas mal des séropositifs lorsque Nymph' et lui vivaient encore dans le squat', rue Churchill. Il se souvenait que beaucoup étaient là simplement parce qu'aucun employeurs ne souhaitait avoir un séropositif à proximité. En remontant encore plus loin dans ses souvenirs, Harry avait déjà vu du temps de son oncle et sa tante, tous les parents d'élèves faire le pied-de-grue devant l'école primaire pour empêcher le petit Lionel d'y être accepté. Le pauvre enfant était séropositif depuis la naissance et sa famille et lui venait juste de s'installer. Les parents de l'enfant avaient pourtant expliqué longuement dans une précédente rencontre qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour les autres enfants. Même si Lionel venait à se blesser dans la cour, il n'y avait pas de risque de contamination, il faudrait pour ça que les deux enfants fassent un pacte du sang mais Lionel savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait et ce qu'il ne devait pas faire. Les parents d'élèves n'avaient pas cédés et le petit Lionel avait été mis dans une école privé des alentours. Ça avait gêné le jeune Harry puisque c'était le seul enfant de l'école qui lui adressait la parole puis il avait oublié.

Harry, Hermione et les petits entrèrent prudemment dans la maison, cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'ils rentraient et trouvaient Sirius dans un état d'alcoolémie important. Harry prenait donc sur lui de rentrer toujours le premier pour s'assurer que les enfants ne verraient pas de chose trop compromettante comme la semaine passée où ils avaient trouvés une compagne de Sirius à moitié nue dans le salon alors qu'il cuvait lui-même son alcool en caleçon un peu plus loin. Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette altitude de son parrain. Ce n'était pas lui l'adulte, il devrait pas avoir à hurler sur son parrain de cesser ses conneries alors il laissait cette place à Nymph' lorsqu'elle rentrait et il se contentait de s'occuper de faire suffisamment décuver son parrain pour éviter le coma éthylique. Ce mercredi, il pénétra le premier dans le salon où il trouva Sirius, sans pantalon, effondré sur le fauteuil du salon, les bouteilles l'entourant de toute part. Harry soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il trouve une solution pour aider son parrain parce que ça ne pourrait pas éternellement continuer comme ça. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il vivait à la maison, il avait toujours interdiction de sortir tant que le procès pour le réhabiliter n'aurait pas commencé. Ça tuait son parrain cet enfermement. Harry fit demi-tour et en souriant aux enfants, il leur proposa :

- Ça vous va de goûter dans la cuisine aujourd'hui avec Hermione pendant que je vais aider Tonton a monté dans sa chambre.

Les deux enfants haussèrent les épaules. Ils se prêtèrent facilement à la situation, ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne commençaient pas à en avoir l'habitude. Teddy ne disait rien mais ça l'embêtait un peu que son parrain le prenne pour un bébé qui n'était pas capable de voir son oncle bourré. Il n'avait pas du tout conscience au fait qu'il n'avait que six ans et qu'en réalité, il n'était du tout en âge de voir des choses comme cela. Harry et Hermione ne devraient déjà même pas à avoir à supporter de tels choses alors un petit garçon de six ans. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et il entra dans le salon, il se saisit de la bouteille que son parrain tenait encore en main, à moitié ivre sur le fauteuil, le salon était dans un état déplorable. Nymph' adorait son cousin et elle savait qu'il avait besoin de leur aide, de leur soutien mais actuellement elle avait envie de l'étrangler. Elle faisait toujours attention à ne pas laisser de bouteille dans la maison mais il trouvait toujours un moyen d'en avoir quand même. Il se tuait la santé mais elle ne pouvait pas rester à la maison pour le surveiller et il ne pouvait pas encore sortir, Harry et Hermione devaient aller à l'école et Sirius se retrouvait donc seul toute la journée à la maison. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui, il ruminait du noir et revoyait ce qu'il aurait du faire pour empêcher la mort de son presque frère et de sa femme. Il revoyait encore le corps de Peter s'enfuir au loin après lui avoir enfoncé un poignard dans la jambe mais il l'avait eu maintenant, il l'avait eu, bordel ! Cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne se souvenir que des mauvais souvenirs, il avait très peu de bons souvenirs désormais et il cherchait par tout les moyens à faire disparaître ses problèmes.

Il ne s'y prenait absolument pas de la bonne manière, Harry soupira en soulevant son parrain difficilement et en l'aidant à monter à l'étage où il le laissa ensuite tombé sur son propre lit. Au moins dans cette chambre, Harry était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool, Sirius grogna quelque chose mais Harry sur les nerfs se contenta de répondre sèchement qu'il avait intérêt à dessaouler d'ici ce soir s'il ne voulait pas que Nymph' lui perce les oreilles avec une perceuse murale pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Sirius se retourna de l'autre côté en hochant vaguement la tête et il n'entendit même pas la supplique d'Harry pour retrouver un autre parrain, celui qui arrivait à le faire rire malgré qu'il soit derrière les barreaux et pas celui à qui il devait tenir les cheveux pendant qu'il vomissait l'alcool qui avait avalé. Il redescendit les étages en vitesse et il rejoint le reste de la famille dans la cuisine, ils goûtèrent tout ensemble mais l'ambiance était moins à la fête que d'habitude, le mal-être de Sirius se répandait dans toute la maison touchant même les plus jeunes. Après le goûter, ils allèrent tous ranger le salon et jeter toutes les bouteilles vides dans la _bonne_ poubelle – Hermione y tenait tout particulièrement – et les verres vides furent mit dans l'évier prêt à être lavé. Ce furent Teddy et Hermione qui s'y collèrent pendant qu'Harry passait un coup de serpillière, gêné plus qu'il n'était aidé par Isla. Et c'était ainsi quasiment tout les soirs depuis quelques temps, ils rentraient et il fallait nettoyer derrière Sirius, cela en devenait lassant mais personne ne se plaignait même les plus petits. Seul Nymph' comprenait ce qui se passait chez Sirius en ce moment et elle leur avait conseillé de le laisser dériver un moment. Aucun des quatre ne comprenaient mais Nymph' semblait être sûre de ce qu'elle avançait et ils obéissaient sagement. Ils sortaient nettement moins souvent pour ne pas laisser Sirius plus que nécessaire seul.

Le temps continua à couler ainsi, Harry se retenait d'hurler contre son parrain, ce n'était pas facile de voir une personne qu'on aimait aussi profondément se détruire de cette manière. La situation était dure à tenir pour lui en particulier parce que Severus, son professeur se montrait de plus en plus dur avec lui en totale opposition avec ce que sa mère ne cessait de lui demander. Il voulait qu'il arrête de jouer à ce jeu, l'envoi de ces lettres perturbaient énormément son professeur mais Harry si l'idée première était belle et bien de faire en sorte que le professeur accepte enfin de lui parler de sa mère, maintenant, Harry avait bien d'autres préoccupations, s'intéressait à sa mère et son histoire n'entrait plus dans ses priorités du moment, elle était morte après tout. Harry, dans sa petite vie, avait amassé un certain nombre de conviction qu'il essayait d'inculter aux petits et l'une d'elles était qu'il fallait toujours s'occuper des vivants en premier, les morts, eux, pouvaient se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. Son parrain était actuellement dans une sacrée galère et sa mère, il l'aimait mais elle était morte depuis un moment, elle pouvait bien attendre encore un petit peu. En revanche, il avait continué d'envoyer les lettres à Severus, par principe, il ne pouvait pas arrêter au milieu en sachant que son professeur y verrait là, sa culpabilité mais aussi parce qu'après tout sa mère les avait écrite pour lui, c'était à son meilleur ami qu'elles étaient destinées, c'était normal qu'il les reçoive et obtienne ce dernier cadeau d'elle. Ce jour-là de nouveau, il se fit convoquer par son professeur Rogue qui enchaîna dès le dernier élève partis :

- Vous allez arrêter immédiatement ce petit manège, monsieur Potter, arrêtez de m'envoyer ces lettres !

- Monsieur, je me répète mais ce n'est pas moi qui vous les envois.

C'était concrètement la vérité, il ne les envoyait pas lui même, il timbrait la lettre puis il laissait Nymph' et son écriture de petite fille de bonne famille écrire l'adresse du professeur. C'était elle qui de nouveau postée les lettres en allant travailler, il ne mentait donc pas, il s'approcha du bureau et saisit rapidement l'une des lettres et la lut réellement, s'imprégna des mots de sa mère tout en restant d'apparence très détaché.

- Bon, ma mère vous a écrit des lettres qu'elle n'a jamais eu le courage de vous envoyer pour je ne sais quelle raison. Maintenant quelqu'un vous restitue ce qui n'est que vôtre, je ne vois pas où est le problème et encore moins pourquoi ça devrait être moi, l'odieux coupable qui vous transmet ces lettres.

- Je sais que c'est vous, Monsieur Potter ! Vous êtes son fils !

- Qui ne la jamais connu, trancha Harry, croyez-moi bien, professeur parce que je ne compte pas le répéter vingt ans. Si j'avais eu des lettres écrites par ma mère, je ne vous les aurais jamais envoyés parce que ces lettres auront beau avoir été écrites pour vous, ça reste quand même l'une de ses dernières paroles.

- Vous pouvez disposer, Potter.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et prit aussitôt la poudre d'escampette, il n'eut pas à aller bien loin Hermione et Neville l'avait attendu au détour du couloir voisin. Harry eut pourtant la surprise de les y voir en compagnie de Ron Weasley qui semblait avoir une conversation des plus passionnantes avec son amie. Harry se glissa derrière eux juste à temps pour entendre :

- Tu as fait un boulot sensationnel avec ma sœur, même ma mère ne trouve rien à redire sur ta méthode de travail et ça crois-le ou non mais c'est quasiment un miracle. Les jumeaux envisagent sérieusement de déclarer ce jour-là d'une pierre blanche et de ne point aller en cours ce jour-là. Ma mère a vite compris qu'ils essayaient juste de sécher quelques jours de plus.

- Ta sœur est vraiment une fille géniale, c'est elle qui a fait tout le travail moi, je le lui ai juste montré la méthode.

- Il n'empêche, ma mère voudrait te remercier en faisant un grand repas, un week-end, tu pourrais inviter ta famille, ça serait sympathique.

- On verra bien, se contenta de sourire Hermione.

- Bonjour les amis, s'exclama alors Harry.

Ils sursautèrent tout les trois, ne l'ayant pas vu approché. Ron Weasley fit un pas de recul pour s'éloigner à la fois d'Hermione et d'Harry, celui-ci n'était pas réputé pour être prêteur et en particulier avec la jeune fille. Hermione lança un regard noir à son ex et meilleur ami pour qu'il cesse de se comporter comme un chien lui pissant dessus pour marquer son territoire. Harry lui fit un grand sourire innocent et Ron Weasley se sentant soudainement de trop, s'en alla en conseillant à Hermione de réfléchir à la proposition. Harry se tourna alors vers Hermione en haussant un sourcil, la jeune fille lui frappa le bras et lui conseilla de s'occuper de son cul que cela changerait pour une fois. Neville éclata de rire pendant qu'Harry faisait semblant de se mettre en colère faisant rire Hermione à son tour. Hermione tourna et retourna dans sa tête plusieurs fois, l'idée qui était en train de germer dans son esprit. Le soir même après avoir été chercher les gamins et nettoyé les dégâts causés par Sirius, Hermione annonça qu'elle sortait mais elle ne dit pas à Harry où est-ce qu'elle allait. Harry soupira, ils avaient cassé il y a un moment maintenant, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il cesse de se montrer aussi possessif, c'est pour cela qu'il ne demanda pas où elle allait, hochant seulement la tête, préférant demander à son neveu ce qu'il avait à faire comme devoir.

Hermione fut d'ailleurs bien soulagée lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Harry ne lui demandait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, elle n'était absolument pas sûre de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle ne voulait pas faire de faux espoirs à personne. C'est pour cela qu'elle partit voir Nymph', elle savait toujours ce qu'il fallait faire, ce qui était possible de faire et ce qui fallait mieux éviter de faire. La jeune femme ne semblait jamais penser que c'était impossible à faire or son idée lui semblait impossible à réaliser, c'était bien pour ça qu'elle allait voir Nymph', elle trouverait bien une solution. Hermione en était sûr. Quand elle pénétra dans le salon de tatouage, elle ne trouva que Bill Weasley qui tenait l'accueil en fumant une cigarette alors qu'en fond sonore, la chaîne stéréo passait les derniers tubes de rock. Machinalement, Hermione lui lança un regard distrait en disant :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de fumer dans les lieux publics.

- Je suis dans mon magasin, je te signale, je fais ce que je veux, sourit Bill. Pourquoi l'odeur te dérange ? demanda-t-il quand même par acquis de conscience.

- En fait, non pas du tout, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça, Hermione aussi souriait.

- Problème réglé alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, petite ?

- J'viens voir Nymph', j'ai un petit problème et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Oh, j'peux peut être t'aider.

- Chez les Smoothies, on règle les problèmes en famille, Bill mais reste dans le coin, si on a besoin de toi, on t'appellera, sourit Nymph '.

Les Smoothies, c'était une idée de Teddy, il avait déclaré, il y a deux mois que vu qu'ils étaient tous une famille mais un peu disloqué, chacun ayant son propre nom de famille, il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent un patronyme pour toute la famille. Patronyme c'est Hermione qui lui a appris, il ne cessait d'ailleurs de le ressortir à toutes les sauces. Ça ce vendredi soir, tout le monde était à table, même Sirius ce qui était assez étonnant, puisqu'il n'était pas bourré, il avait la gueule de bois en revanche. Teddy jouait avec sa longue mèche verte et il semblait réfléchir puis soudainement il releva la tête en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux parce qu'il était assis en face de lui. L'adulte vacilla sur sa chaise, gêné par le regard de l'enfant, il finit par dire d'une voix bourrue :

- Quoi, gamin ?

- On est tous une famille, hein ?

Sirius avait regardé autour de lui mais personne n'avait semblé vouloir l'aider à répondre à cette question, Hermione décida que c'était le moment idéal pour aller chercher le broc d'eau à côté du lavabo juste derrière elle, Nymph' essuyait la bouche de sa fille avec une grande attention pendant qu'Harry le fixait un grand sourire railleur sur le visage, attendant visiblement que son parrain se sorte des ennuis tout seul. Sirius se gratta la barde de trois jours qu'il avait avant de se décider à répondre :

- Oui, nous sommes une famille, tous.

- Alors pourquoi on porte pas tous le même nom ?

- Hein ?

- T'es pas très fute fute pour un adulte, toi. On est une famille mais on porte pas tout le même nom. La maîtresse, elle nous a dit que c'est comme ça qu'on reconnaissait les membres d'une famille. Alors pourquoi on n'en a pas un identique ?

- Oh, bonne question.

- J'm'en occupe, parrain. Qu'est-ce que ta maîtresse t'a dit autre chose sur les familles ?

- Que parfois les familles se séparaient en deux et donc on avait des gens portant d'autres noms, récita Teddy.

- Et bien nous c'est à peu près pareil, vois-tu, Sirius c'est l'oncle de Maman, toi, tu portes le nom de ton papa comme Isla porte celui du sien, Maman ne s'est jamais marié donc elle s'appelle toujours comme son Papa, moi je suis le filleul de Sirius et Hermione vit ici avec nous. C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas le même nom.

- Hmm, on est une famille moins bien que les autres alors ?

- Pas du tout, on est une famille plus cool que les autres, tu plaisantes, s'écria Sirius. C'est comme … comme … comme tes smoothies, tu adores ça gamin ?

- Oh oui !

- Ben on est comme un smoothie, dedans tu mets plein de fruits différents pour que ça soit meilleur, sinon ce n'est qu'un jus de fruit et plus tu mets de fruits différents mais allant bien ensemble hein gamin, plus il est excellent. Les familles, c'est pareil, la plupart n'ont que deux fruits le papa et la maman. Nous on en a six et on va tous bien ensemble ! Tu vois bien comment notre smoothie est plus amusant, on a six fruits différents.

Depuis cette soirée, ils étaient les Smoothies et Hermione était bien contente de pouvoir faire partie de cette appellation malgré qu'elle soit la seule à ne pas réellement faire partie de la famille.

Hermione sortit de ces pensées lorsque Nymph' la bouscula légèrement et l'invita à la suivre, sa cliente suivante venait d'arriver et elle pouvait très bien écouter tout en tatouant. Du moment qu'Hermione ne touchait à rien et puis, ce n'était pas comme si la jeune cliente venait se faire un tatouage honteux sur les fesses ou même un tatouage difficile demandant calme et concentration. Non, Meridith Standais était une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, blonde décoloré, mini-jupe au ras des fesses et débardeur décolleté, ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était un papillon sur l'omoplate et il cassait pas trois briques à un canard son papillon. La femme était venu avec son tatouage déjà dessiné – fort mal lui aurait dit Nymph' si Meridith avait semblé vouloir l'écouter mais non, elle voulait ce papillon et puis c'est tout – Nymph' n'avait tenté d'en dialoguer pendant quinze ans, elle avait sourit et prit rendez-vous pour cette bimbo décolorée. Elle installa la cliente et lui fourni un baladeur avec des oreillettes de manière à avoir un minimum d'intimité et de ne surtout pas avoir à lui parler. Meridith accepta et Hermione et Nymph' eurent finalement la paix.

_- Alors pourquoi avais-tu besoin de mon aide, petite smoothie ?_

_- Ce n'est plus possible de laisser à la maison Sirius, il devient fou à force d'enfermement ! _

_- Je conçois mais ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas le laisser sortir son bracelet électronique le dénoncerait et tout notre travail pour prouver son innocence sera jeté aux ordures. _

_- J'ai peut être une idée pour le faire sortir mais je ne sais pas si cela peut être bon pour lui, ni même encore si c'est réalisable. Je voulais savoir si tu trouvais que c'était raisonnable ? _

_- Si tu peux faire ça sans que nous allions de problème légalement alors oui, ça lui serait extrêmement bénéfique à Sirius. Tu penses que tu peux y arriver ? _

_- Je ne sais pas encore mais il faut que je demande au père de Ginny si c'est possible, c'est un imminent homme juridique, il connaît beaucoup de gens. _

_- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous aiderait ? Sourit Nymph', railleuse. _

_- Sa femme veut me remercier d'avoir aider Ginny à remonter ces notes. Elle veut inviter notre famille pour un repas chez elle mais je refuse d'y aller sans Sirius et donc elle devra persuader son mari de nous aider, du moins, le plan c'est ça. _

_- C'est une idée mais tu sais Hermione quand elle te disait d'inviter ta famille, elle parlait de tes parents et pas des Smoothies , tu le sais ? _

_- Je le sais mais les Smoothies sont plus ma famille que la vraie ne l'a jamais été, c'est vous que je veux présenter comme ma famille, pas eux, soupira Hermione. _

Nymph' qui depuis toute la conversation avait la tête baissé vers l'omoplate de Meridith, son visage figé par la concentration, releva subitement la tête, elle était clairement surprise. Un léger sourire la prit puis elle rebaissa la tête vers son travail. Bien sûr, ils avaient toujours tenté de l'inclure dans la famille et pour eux, elle en faisait partie, c'était une petite à eux désormais mais elle ne savait pas qu'Hermione se sentait être de la famille. Pas à ce point-là en tout cas, ils n'étaient pas vraiment une famille dont on pouvait s'en montrer fier dans le sens commun que les gens de la haute l'emploie. Hermione avait honte de vivre dans ce quartier, ce n'était pas un secret, tout le quartier le savait parfaitement et ils étaient des représentants parfaits de celui-ci. C'était une ancienne junkie qui avait fini par devenir tatoueuse et dont aucun de ces enfants n'avaient le même père. Harry était un enfant battu qui avait passé ces nerfs sur les autres enfants. Teddy était un enfant charmant mais provocateur et il avait un longue mèche verte dans les cheveux. Isla était encore trop jeune pour avoir été sali par ce quartier et Sirius était un ex-taulard qui ne parvenait pas à surmonter la mort de son meilleur ami et qui en devenait alcoolique. Il y avait de quoi d'avoir honte d'eux mais qu'Hermione souhaite les présenter eux plutôt que ces vrais parents qui présentaient bien, ça faisait chaud au cœur.

Lorsqu'Hermione rentra à la maison, elle trouva Harry et Sirius en train de jouer à la console de jeu, les guitares à la main, ils jouaient et l'ambiance tendue de la veille semblait avoir disparue. Isla était assise devant le piano, son frère sur les genoux à côté d'elle jouait à l'instituteur et lui ordonnait d'appuyer sur des touches. Entre les bruits provenant de guitare héro et ceux produit pas une enfant de trois ans et demi suivant les instructions approximatives de son grand-frère, il régnait une cacophonie insupportable dans le salon pourtant Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se joindre à la partie en attrapant la batterie. Les heures défilèrent dans la bonne humeur et le repas fut sympathique, sans tension pour une fois. Cette nuit-là, Hermione était plus calme en s'endormant parce qu'elle savait que pour une fois, elle avait une manière d'aider sa famille, une première d'ailleurs. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle tout de même à Harry pour que son projet puisse voir le jour, à plusieurs, on s'en sortait toujours mieux.

Le lendemain, Harry avait été mis au courant par Hermione, il ne savait pas s'ils y parviendraient mais cela valait le coup de tenter. Le professeur Remus était venu à la maison pour passer du temps avec Sirius et les adolescents en avaient profité pour leurs laisser les enfants, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir à les surveiller. Ils partirent donc en vélo jusque chez les Weasley, ils soupirèrent et sonnèrent à la porte. C'était maintenant qu'il allait falloir être convaincant, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, Hermione reçut un appel sur son téléphone, c'était ces parents alors elle s'éloigna rapidement de la porte afin de pouvoir répondre sans paraître impoli. Harry Potter se retrouva donc seul devant la porte, Mme Weasley ouvrit la porte et en se trouvant face à ce jeune homme en veste en cuir, pantalon troué et bien trop large, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier :

- Fred, Georges, nous avons de la visite !

Harry sourit en voyant deux jumeaux roux arrivaient en fronçant les sourcils, la femme se tourna vers eux et les deux garçons prirent un air supposément menaçant, Harry éclata de rire et annonça :

- Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter, je suis de la famille d'Hermione Granger, vous la connaissez je crois ?

- Bien sûr, cette enfant est une pure merveille, elle nous a beaucoup aidé lorsque notre petite dernière a eu des problèmes scolaires. Tout va bien pour elle ? Il y a un soucis ?

- Pas vraiment, en fait, Ron nous a dit que pour la remercier de son aide, vous vouliez inviter sa famille, organiser quelque chose. Hermione et moi sommes venus vous en parler si cela ne vous dérange pas, elle a reçut un coup de fil, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

- Oh, Ron ne m'a pas dit que vous deviez passer mais entrez entrez donc, se fit soudain très aimable Mrs Weasley.

Hermione arriva pile au moment où Harry allait pénétrer seul dans cette somptueuse maison, elle s'excusa poliment de son retard et ils pénétrèrent dans la maison. Ils furent mener jusqu'au petit salon et une bonne ne tarda pas à leur emmener le thé et les petits scones allant avec. La conversation commença dans une banalité absolue pendant laquelle Mrs Weasley prit des nouvelles d'Hermione, se plaint que Ginny ne lui parlait pas et qu'elle serait fière d'avoir une fille comme elle. Hermione prenait une part active dans la conversation pendant qu'Harry se faisant royalement chier, grignotant les scones et tournant sa cuillère dans sa tasse afin de faire un cyclone à l'intérieur. Il dut malheureusement arrêter très vite parce qu'Hermione lui écrasa tout en nature le pied, provoquant chez notre victime une douleur aiguë qui ne manquerait pas de recommencer à la moindre incartade. Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes supplémentaire qu'Harry jugea totalement inutile et hors propos qu'ils purent enfin commencer à aborder la raison de leur venue.

- Nous sommes venues pour vous remercier de la proposition mais vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire cela, ce n'était que mon devoir d'aider votre fille et même si on s'est liée d'amitié ensuite, vous ne me devez rien.

- Allons Trésor, je veux vous remercier, je me doute bien que je ne suis pas obligée de vous inviter mais je souhaite le faire, laissez donc moi ce plaisir.

- Alors, on va avoir un léger contretemps Mrs, s'excusa Harry.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Mrs Weasley.

- Notre cousin Sirius a été victime d'une erreur judiciaire et en attendant le nouveau procès qui statuera de son statut, il est assigné à domicile et n'a pas le droit de sortir de la maison, expliqua douloureusement Hermione. On ne souhaite pas nous rendre ici en laissant un membre de notre famille derrière nous.

- Ce que je comprends parfaitement, lui sourit gentiment Mrs Weasley.

- Alors on s'est demandé si vous ne pouviez pas nous aider, on aurait aimé savoir auprès de votre mari si au vu du bon comportement de notre cousin, en prison et depuis sa libération, il n'était pas possible de voir s'il pourrait malgré tout venir. Juste pour cette fois, l'enfermement le rend complètement dingue, expliqua Hermione

- Je ne sais pas, voyons.

- Nous sommes seulement venu vous demander votre permission pour aller demander à votre mari, développa Harry.

- Oh mais ne vous embêtez pas les enfants, il va rentrer ce soir, je lui en parlerai et on fera ce qu'il est possible de faire, je demanderai à Ron de vous tenir au courant.

- Merci beaucoup, Mrs. Nous allons devoir y aller !

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de partir, Ginny débarqua dans le salon et vu sa tenue, elle revenait d'un cour d'équitation, Hermione savait qu'elle en prenait depuis son enfance. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Voyou Potter dans son salon, le seul mec contre lequel son frère Ron l'avait mis en garde et qu'elle avait choisi d'écouter. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle aperçu Hermione et elle en soupira presque de soulagement, elle lui retourna un sourire ravi et Mrs Weasley aussi. Ginny n'avait pas tant que ça de réelles amies et la seule que sa mère pouvait lui compter était leur voisine, cette bien trop étrange Luna Lovegood. Oh Mrs Weasley n'aimait pas juger mais elle préférerait que sa fille passe moins de temps en sa compagnie, elle ne voudrait pas que sa fille se mette aussi à porter des radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles et elle n'en avait rien à faire que ce ne soit pas des vrais radis, ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de dire à sa fille, il n'en restait pas moins que ce genre de chose était mauvais pour elle et que sa fille ferait mieux de la côtoyer moins ! Hermione, ça c'était une amie qui ne pouvait que faire du bien à son enfant, elle était mignonne, elle était bien habillée, même si c'était avec des sous-marques, bon elle était pauvre mais ce n'était pas dramatique, Arthur aussi l'était avant de se marier avec elle. Hermione était le genre d'amis avec lesquelles elle voulait voir sa fille traîner.

C'est pour cela qu'elle fit des pieds et des mains pour les convaincre que ce serait une fantastique idée de sortir tous ensemble, Hermione eut beau préciser qu'elle avait d'autres projets entre autre surveiller les enfants, tenter par tout les moyens d'éviter d'aller à la partie de basket d'Harry et tenter d'empêcher Sirius de finir bourré en faisant une fouille drastique de ces affaires avant leur départ pour le match, _parce qu'elle savait d'avance qu'elle perdrait cette bataille_ – mais tout cela Hermione le garda bien évidemment pour elle. Ginny tenta, elle aussi, d'expliquer à sa mère qu'elle avait déjà prévu de faire un cinéma avec Luna et que ce ne serait pas très polie de se décommander à la dernière minute mais sa mère avait déjà dégainé le téléphone à la simple évocation de Luna et téléphoné pour décommander la sortie. Ginny en était devenu rouge de colère mais la fausse innocence de sa mère la força à la garder pour elle, elle argumenta qu'elle avait encore une foule de devoir mais sa mère lui rappela qu'elle avait encore tout le dimanche pour les faire.

Le tout sous le regard mi-embarrassé d'Harry qui allait devoir se trimbaler cette bourge dans son quartier mi-amusé par les pieds et les mains que faisait cette femme pour que la jeune fille ne parte avec eux. Finalement l'heure tournant et Remus ayant déjà du quitter la maison, ce fut à lui de mettre un terme à cette séance de catch, en annonçant à la mère qu'ils la prenaient. Il reçut alors un regard étonné d'Hermione, est-ce qu'il était réellement sûr que c'était une bonne idée d'emmener Ginny dans leur quartier pourri et lors d'une partie de basket. Harry se contenta de lui sourire, il en faisait son affaire, personne de les toucherait ni elle, ni Ginny de toute la journée et il fit aussi un discret signe vers sa montre, Hermione comprit bien heureusement le message et elle appuya l'avis d'Harry. Ginny se retrouvant face à eux trois réunit pour la pousser à les suivre, elle finit par céder à son tour mais pas sans jeter un regard fureur à sa mère, en lui assurant que si elle se faisait kidnapper ou violer dans la rue aujourd'hui tout serait de sa faute. Mrs Weasley balaya ces menaces d'une main, ce n'était la première fois que Ginny utilisait ce genre de menace pour montrer sa colère et son mécontentement, elle n'y prêtait même plus attention, à vrai dire. Ginny s'excusa un instant, le temps d'aller se changer pendant qu'Hermione et Harry sortaient l'attendre à l'extérieur avant que Mrs Weasley ne les pousse à autre chose contre leur volonté comme s'engager pour un travailler _bénévole_ à l'église du quartier, désherber son jardin – ils savaient de source sûr pour avoir entendu Ron s'en plaindre à des amis que sa mère utilisait fréquemment cette punition pour sévir les fraudeurs – ou pire encore, devenir _catholique pratiquant _et aller à l'église tout les dimanches _matins _! Mieux valait ne pas savoir ce que cette femme pouvait encore leur faire faire et il valait mieux prendre prudemment la poudre d'escampette avant de le découvrir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent dehors et déjà installés sur les vélos, attendant _Princesse Ginny_ qu'Harry dégaina son téléphone et appela aussitôt la maison, ce n'est qu'après trois détonations que l'on décrocha enfin :

- Allô ?

La voix de son parrain était bien trop rauque, trouva Harry pour son propre bien mais il s'incita au calme et préféra d'abord se renseigner sur la présence ou non de son ami.

- Sirius, Remus est-il encore à la maison ?

- Non, il est parti depuis une demi-heure, pourquoi tu avais des mots doux à lui dire ? Se moqua Sirius.

- Sirius ?! Désolé de devoir te poser la question mais est-ce que tu as bu après son départ ?

- Non ! Je ne bois jamais en présence des enfants ! Vous le savez parfaitement ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'en douter, Harry !

- Écoutes, on n'a pas vraiment le temps d'en discuter, on va rentrer à la maison avec une amie à Hermione, une bourge, une fille Prewett, ajouta Harry sachant que son parrain reconnaîtrait plus ce nom que le vrai de la jeune fille. Je ne sais plus dans quel état était le salon quand on est parti mais je suis sûr que les gamins y ont foutu le bordel ! Alors s'il te plaît, range-le !

- À vos ordres chef ! Oui chef ! Autorisation de parler chef ?

- Autorisation accepté, soldat ? Rit Harry.

- Les enfants sont sales et pas habillés, chef ! Quel est la mission prioritaire, chef ?

- Le salon passe en premier, soldat ! Si les enfants n'ont pas le temps ensuite de prendre une douche, soldat, contentez-vous de les habiller, cela ferait l'affaire ! Laissons ces souillons dans leur crasse, ajouta Harry sous les yeux moqueurs d'Hermione qui s'était rapprochée pour entendre la conversation.

- Bien, chef ! Compris, chef ! Demande permission de raccrocher pour commencer mes corvées, chef ?

- Demande Accepté ! Au boulot, mou du bulbe !

- Oui chef !

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en lançant un regard amusé à Hermione qui ricanait, elle aussi. C'était comme cela qu'Harry voulait voir son parrain, il voulait le voir joueur et blagueur comme il l'avait toujours été en prison, il n'en pouvait plus de voir la loque que son parrain devenait à cause de l'enfermement et de l'accès mystérieusement facile qu'il avait à l'alcool. Harry espérait vraiment que la sortie allait lui faire du bien, dans un petit mois, il y aurait enfin le procès qui déclarerait son parrain innocent et statuerait sur la compensation financière qu'il lui sera versé par l'état en guise d'excuse. Bien que Sirius s'en foutait royalement, il était riche un million dans son compte en banque, un héritage d'un oncle funkie. Un des rares à jamais l'avoir aimé dans sa famille d'ailleurs, après ce procès, Sirius Black serait enfin libre et pourrait enfin se laisser aller à des balades et à la condition exclusive qu'avait réussit à lui soutirait la famille : la première chose qu'il irait faire lorsqu'il serait déclaré libre par l'Empire Anglais serait d'aller prendre rendez-vous avec un psychologue parce que oui même s'il n'était pas d'accord, il avait besoin d'aller en voir un. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était encore persuadé – malgré qu'on n'ait eu de cesse de lui répéter depuis des années – qu'il était responsable de la mort de son meilleur ami et de sa femme, tout ça parce que c'était lui qui avait conduit Peter dans la maison des Potter la toute première fois et qui lui avait montré où la famille Potter laissait les clés de la maison lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas là. Tout le monde lui avait répété et répété que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais Sirius ne cessait de dire en guise de réponse qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il avait tué James et Lily Potter et qu'il fallait réellement qu'ils cessent tous d'essayer de lui faire dire le contraire ou il allait encore finir par s'énerver et finir une bouteille d'alcool.

Ginny ne tarda pas à revenir avec des fringues dont Harry était persuadé que même sa petite culotte était de la marque, face au regard strict d'Hermione, il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Ce fut lui qui se désigna pour qu'elle monte sur son guidon, c'était stupide à dire mais elle risquait bien moins à être vu sur le vélo du garçon que sur celui d'Hermione. Bien qu'elle commençait à être un peu appréciée dans le quartier, ce n'était juste pas encore flagrant mais les jeunes étaient moins violents et plus enquiquineurs avec elle. Il fallait réellement les connaître pour voir la différence mais Harry les connaissait, c'est d'ailleurs la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il avait laissé _Princesse Ginny _les accompagner. Il n'aurait pas permis qu'Hermione se prenne la honte devant sa rare amiE. Ils ne tardèrent pas en entrer dans leur quartier et ils ne manquèrent pas le sursaut de surprise de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas surprenant, elle avait beau avoir toujours su où habitait Hermione tant qu'on n'avait pas vu concrètement le quartier, on ne savait à quoi s'attendre réellement. Ils ne tardèrent plus à arriver devant leur maison et ils sautèrent au bas des vélos. Harry rentra le premier dans la maison pendant qu'Hermione retenait subtilement Ginny dehors. Un rapide coup d'œil à la cuisine lui apprit que son parrain avait tenu parole et nettoyé vite fait la maison. Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes avant de dire :

- Bienvenue dans notre humble demeure, Princesse_._

Il dut prendre sur lui pour retirer la raillerie de ce mot lorsqu'il le prononça, il ne voulait pas fâcher Hermione. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, Harry le trouva curieusement rangé et les enfants habillés, les cheveux mouillés, droit et les mains derrière le dos juste devant un Sirius rayonnant derrière eux. Les enfants ayant des sourires coquins et les joues encore rouge d'excitation, Harry et Hermione n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir qu'ils venaient juste d'arriver. Ce fut à Hermione de faire les présentations puisque c'est son amie qui était à la maison :

- Ginny, je te présente mes petites neveux, Ted à la mèche verte et au sourire angélique, méfie-toi de lui, c'est un vrai démon. À côté de lui, voici ma nièce préférée, notre petite Isla mais méfie-toi d'elle aussi, avec son visage d'ange, elle peut te faire faire n'importe quoi. Derrière voici notre cousin Sirius, c'est un épouvantable dragueur, je te déconseille de t'asseoir à côté de lui, plaisanta Hermione. Smoothies, annonça-t-elle se prenant un commandant de l'armée, tous se redressèrent solennellement, voici Ginny, Weasley, une amie du collège.

- Weasley ?! S'étonna tout haut Teddy. Comme Tonton Bill ?

- Exactement mon coco, comme Tonton Bill et tu veux savoir pourquoi gros malin, grommela Harry. Parce que c'est son frère !

Le visage sous le choc des enfants les firent tous sourire puis il fallut ensuite expliquer à Ginny pourquoi ils connaissaient son frère. Sirius ne tarda pas à les abandonner et personne ne lui en tient rigueur, Harry l'avait même chaudement et discrètement remercié pour tout ce qu'il avait fait – en s'efforçant de rester sobre était bien sûr fortement sous-entendu bien sûr. Pendant le repas où les enfants firent bien attention de se montrer sage, ils le savaient très bien quand il y avait des invités à la maison, tant qu'aucun « adulte » (Harry et Hermione étant considérés comme adulte) ne se lançait dans le déconnage, la sagesse était de rigueur. D'ailleurs de manière générale, c'était la même règle qui s'imposait, tant que les « adultes » étaient sages, les enfants devaient l'être aussi. Pendant le repas, Harry annonça le programme à toute la famille comme il le faisait souvent :

Cet après-midi, j'ai un match de basket alors on va aller retrouver quelques amis à moi au terrain alors je vais vous demander d'être sage, les enfants, on joue, on chahute mais on ne se dispute pas. Si dispute il y a malgré tout, c'est vous contre eux et c'est VOUS qui gagnait clair ? - Harry attendit le hochement de la tête des enfants puis poursuivit – Quant à toi, Princesse, je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir te changer. Je ne peux pas t'emmener ainsi au Terrain sauf si tu y tiens réellement bien sûr.

- Quel est le problème avec mes affaires ? S'indigna Ginny.

- T'es riche, répondit à sa place Isla.

- Comment ? Persista Ginny sans comprendre en quoi cette explication venait d'une enfant de trois ans expliquait tout.

- Les gens de ce quartiers n'aiment pas forcément beaucoup les riches qui montrent leur argent avec autant d'arrogance, la manière dont tu es habillé le montre beaucoup. Si tu voulais bien enfiler l'une de mes vestes à la place de ton pull, ce serait préférable, nous n'aurions ainsi pas à te défendre contre eux.

- Hermione ?

- Je suis désolée Ginny, j'ai dit à ta mère que c'était une mauvaise idée, elle n'a pas voulu comprendre et nous devons aller à cette partie de basket. Enfile une veste à Harry et la situation sera beaucoup plus simple, tu resteras une bourge à leurs yeux mais ils te laisseront tranquille.

Finalement à force d'explication, Ginny finit par accepter d'enfiler une des vestes d'Harry, il essaya de lui en donner une des moins grandes mais elle lui arriva malgré tout bouffante jusqu'au dessous du genou. Sur le terrain, l'équipe était presqu'au complet déjà, Kevin eut un sourire railleur lorsqu'il vit Hermione s'approcher et il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer, moqueur :

- Hey, Granger ! T'es venu t'amuser avec nous, aujourd'hui ?

- Tu n'as pas intérêt de jouer avec moi, aujourd'hui, Kevin mais alors vraiment pas ! Le ton d'Hermione était sec et ferme.

- Oh là là mais le chat sort ses griffes dis donc ! Pourquoi je ferais ça, j'adore jouer avec toi et nous a même emmené une copine ? Lui lança-t-il avec le sourire.

- Je te fais la peau si tu continues à parler, Kevin ! Je ne plaisante pas, je ne joue pas, ce n'est vraiment pas le jour à venir me faire chier !

- T'es mignonne tu sais quand tu te défends, sourit Kevin avant d'ajouter, mais t'inquiètes pas, aujourd'hui est un jour de paix, poulette.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise parce qu'Harry n'était pas intervenu pour mettre fin à la dispute et que Kevin ne lâchait jamais spontanément d'habitude. Elle préféra ne pas relever et elle alla s'installer dans un coin avec Ginny, celle-ci fronça les sourcils, il fallait réellement s'asseoir par _terre_, ce n'était pas réel quand même, c'était sale par terre. Elle jeta autour d'eux un regard mais il n'y avait aucun banc, quelle idée stupide de ne pas en mettre réellement. Ils pensaient à quoi les créateurs du lieu que les jeunes allaient venir seuls en bande pour jouer sans amis, sans public, sans temps d'attente avant de jouer. C'était stupide et d'ailleurs, elle ne tarda pas à partager cela avec Hermione qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ça avait déjà été la guerre pour obtenir deux poteaux de basket, c'était les gens du quartier qui s'étaient mobilisés pour en avoir. Les lignes du terrain avaient été fait à la bombe à tag parce que c'était ce qu'ils avaient en abondance lors de la création du terrain et pendant longtemps, ils n'avaient pas eu de filet pour le panier. Ce n'était que récemment qu'ils avaient enfin fini d'économiser pour le faire alors acheter des bancs, ce n'était même pas au programme et personne ne s'en préoccupait. Ginny ne comprenait pas vraiment mais elle n'insista pas, elle en parlerait avec son père peut être qu'il lui expliquerait mieux sans qu'elle ne paraisse ridicule.

Le match ne tarda pas à commencer, les enfants étaient nombreux à courir autour du terrain, ils semblaient jouer à trappe-trappe, Teddy courrait partout afin de ne pas se faire attraper, c'était le meilleur (enfin, du moins le pensait-il) au trappe-trappe, il était un expert pour esquiver les autres enfants, c'était aussi ce qui faisait de lui le roi de la balle au prisonnier. En revanche, ce n'était pas le plus rapide, il se faisait facilement rattraper ce qui l'énervait énormément. Il n'aimait pas être le loup, lui, c'était pas drôle de l'être alors il essayait de courir le plus vite possible et d'esquiver mais il n'y arrivait pas toujours. De temps à autre, il jetait un coup d'œil sur sa sœur qui jouait un peu plus loin aux poupées avec d'autres petites filles. C'est qu'elle était encore toute petite sa sœur, il fallait la surveiller, hein. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Harry entamait une deuxième tiers temps, une dispute éclata parce que des « grands » de huit ans commencèrent à embêter Isla et ses copines. Ni une, ni deux, Teddy et les autres grands-frères des petites étaient intervenus et ça avait dégénéré en bagarre sous les rires des adolescents qui attendirent un peu avant d'intervenir. Finalement, la partie de basket fut mis sur pause et les jeunes de huit ans furent renvoyés plus loin parce qu'ils n'étaient avec personne et qu'on n'embête pas les petits alors que les grands sont autour, voyons, quel manque de logique de la part de ces enfants. Ginny, qui avait observé toute la scène, avait vraiment du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer alors elle se tourna vers Hermione :

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi on vient juste de les séparer ?

- Oh, c'est normal. En fait, c'est parce que les adolescents ne peuvent pas toujours être là pour les défendre, il faut qu'ils apprennent à se défendre tout seul et qu'ils instaurent leurs propres hiérarchies. C'est important, tu comprends ainsi quand ils se feront taper sans notre présence, ils n'hésiteront pas à se défendre et ils sauront qui viendra les aider. Disons que ce que vient de se passer est une _bonne_ dispute parce qu'elle a pu être un début d'expérience supervisé. Tu comprends ?

- Je peux concevoir mais ce n'est décidément pas comme je conçois les choses.

- C'est normal mais crois-moi quand je te dis que j'aurais adoré enfant avoir la chance de faire ce genre d'expérience avant de rencontrer mon démon personnel.

- C'était qui ? Quoique laisse tomber, je ne dois pas le connaître, abandonna Ginny.

- Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, tu le connais. C'était Harry. Nous étions en différent très important avant son entré à Poudlard.

Ginny hocha la tête et la partie se poursuivit, le public était plus ou moins attentive, il applaudissait et hurlait pour son équipe lorsqu'elle marquait mais leur attention s'arrêtait là. Ensuite, il discutait et faisait tout autre chose, Ginny profitait d'être installée dans un coin pour observer cette diversité de personne et d'environnement, elle ne connaissait pas les codes et les comportements de ces jeunes. C'était intéressant à observer, en particulier Hermione parce que son comportement et son attitude n'était réellement les mêmes que ceux qu'elle lui avait toujours connu. Elle était plus distante, plus froide et surtout bien plus agacée. Le troisième Tiers-Temps n'allait pas tarder à commencer avec un léger avantage pour l'équipe adverse, Harry les rejoignit avec Kevin sur ses talons. Ce dernier fut le premier à boire à la bouteille avant de la passer à Harry qui but et s'en jeta une bonne partie sur le crâne avant de secouer ces cheveux au dessus des filles. Hermione éclata de rire et le tapa gentiment avec la serviette qu'ils avaient apportés, Harry s'en empara et en s'essuyant la tête, il sourit vers Hermione :

- Hey, t'as vu comment Teddy a défendu sa sœur ! Il était très bien, va falloir que je lui apprenne à taper correctement mais il s'en est bien sortis, je trouve.

- Isla a été très courageuse aussi, ajouta Hermione.

- Oui, poursuivit Harry, mais je ne m'étais jamais fait de soucis pour elle, elle a le mauvais caractère de sa mère, elle ne devrait pas se faire embêter bien longtemps. T'as vu comment elle lui est rentrée dans le lard au petit Micholes, ni une, ni deux, boum ! Comme sa mère !

- T'es impossible comme mec ! File ton match recommence !

Harry éclata de rire de nouveau et il retourna en courant jusqu'au terrain de basket, à la surprise d'Hermione, Kevin resta un instant debout devant elles avant de pousser un soulagement lorsqu'il posa enfin ces fesses à côté d'Hermione. Celle-ci le dévisagea avec suspicion mais comme il ne semblait pas menaçant, elle décida de ne pas y faire attention et poursuivit sa conversation sur le tatouage que Ginny aimerait bien se faire faire mais que sa mère ne lui laisserait sans doute jamais faire avant ces seize ans, voir plutôt même ces trente ans. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle n'avait clairement plus ce problème, si elle voulait un tatouage, Nymph' lui demanderait d'y penser quelques temps mais elle ne l'empêcherait pas de le faire, elle n'en avait pas l'autorité et elle ne souhaitait même pas prendre ce droit. La jeune femme n'était pas là pour l'élever mais pour essayer d'élever ses enfants et comme elle était là aussi, elle n'avait qu'à l'y aider, elle accepterait toujours de lui donner des conseils mais elle ne prendrait jamais les décisions à sa place. À la limite, le seul mot qu'elle aurait à dire dans l'histoire, c'était parce que c'était sans doute elle qui ferait le tatouage. C'était l'avantage lorsqu'on avait ses parents qui partaient à l'autre bout du pays sans même sourciller à l'idée d'abandonner leur enfant.

- Je fête mon anniversaire dans deux semaines, lança Kevin.

Hermione le regarda surpris, voulant voir à qui est-ce qu'il pouvait bien parler mais il n'y avait personne d'autre autour d'eux et Kevin parlait en regardant le terrain de basket. Elle se décida à l'ignorer et à reprendre sa conversation à savoir si elle comptait demander le soutien de son frère Bill pour essayer de convaincre sa mère. Ginny ne savait pas encore, Bill s'était un peu éloigné de la famille et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il accepterait qu'elle se fasse un tatouage et encore moins de la soutenir face à leur mère.

- Hermione, je fête mon anniversaire dans deux semaines, répéta Kevin en la regardant d'un air ennuyé, la tête sur son genou.

- Excuse-moi une seconde, Gin, j'avais parfaitement entendu la première fois, Kevin, qu'est-ce que Diable veux-tu que ça me fasses ? S'agaça-t-elle.

- C'est une invitation, idiote.

- Si ce n'est que ça, tu aurais pu éviter de couper ma conversation, je transmettrai l'invitation à Harry bien que tu aurais tout aussi bien pu le lui annoncer toi-même.

- T'es un peu conne sur les bords, tu sais. Je l'ai déjà invité, c'est à toi que je donne l'invitation maintenant.

- Moi ?! Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'invites ? S'étonna Hermione, oubliant la présence de Ginny, un court instant.

- Ça me paraît évident, ricana Kevin, depuis cette année.

- À quel jeu stupide veux-tu donc encore jouer avec moi ?

- Fais-moi confiance pour une fois, t'es plus si imbuvable qu'avant. Et puis t'es pas obligée de venir si t'as peur, railla-t-il.

Kevin lui sourit, provocateur avant de se sauver pour retourner sur le terrain, remplaçant ainsi un autre joueur qui commençait à fatiguer. Hermione fronça les sourcils mais Ginny ne tarda pas à l'emmener sur une autre conversation, Hermione s'y laissa mener, elle n'avait pas trop envie de se poser de question aujourd'hui alors que sa vie a l'air de bien aller. Elle en discuterait ensuite avec Nymph' et Harry afin de savoir si elle devait tenter d'y aller ou non, Hermione ne tarda pas à trouver le sujet de conversation de son amie guère intéressant alors elle ramena tranquillement la discussion sur un sujet qui l'intéressait bien plus. L'après-midi filait à une allure impressionnante et lorsque le soleil commença à décroître les jeunes décidèrent qu'ils étaient tant de rentrer à la maison. Harry n'avait pas joué toute l'après-midi mais il avait rejoint les filles pour s'amuser avec elles, sortant des blagues stupides ou quittant subitement la conversation pour poursuivre les enfants une dizaine de minutes, représentant un montre sanguinaire qui allait les tuer de chatouille, s'il les attrapait. En somme, une fin d'après-midi tout aussi banale qu'inintéressante à raconter qu'elle ne l'est à lire mais Hermione ne peut s'empêcher d'en soupirer d'aise lorsqu'à la fin de celle-ci, ils raccompagnèrent Ginny Weasley dans ces beaux quartiers. Cette journée aurait pu être des plus parfaites si en rentrant par la suite, ils ne découvrirent pas Nymph' en train de s'engueuler violemment avec un Sirius complètement bourré, étalé sur le canapé, des bouteilles de bières tout autour de lui. Hermione en tomba de son nuage et elle referma la porte d'entrée en soupirant mais de dépit cette fois-ci, il fallait réellement que Sirius puisse sortir de cette maison.

* * *

><p>Et Voilà :) Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu, on se revoit le <strong>19 Juillet <strong>pour un autre chapitre.

Laissez moi une review, bon ou mauvais tout avis est bon à prendre (et permet de s'améliorer), bonne journée à tous et à bientôt.


	10. Les Smoothies

Salut, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre comme prévu, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et en particulier Loupa4 pour sa review qui m'a fait plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, j'ai essayé une nouvelle technique en insérant plusieurs péripéties différentes dans le même chapitre et j'aurai bien voulu avoir votre avis dessus. Le prochain chapitre sera publié le **9 Août. **Bonne lecture xD

* * *

><p><em>L<em>_'après-midi filait à une allure impressionnante et lorsque le soleil commença à décroître les jeunes décidèrent qu'ils étaient tant de rentrer à la maison. Harry n'avait pas joué toute l'après-midi mais il avait rejoint les filles pour s'amuser avec elles, sortant des blagues stupides ou quittant subitement la conversation pour poursuivre les enfants une dizaine de minutes, représentant un montre sanguinaire qui allait les tuer de chatouille, s'il les attrapait. En somme, une fin d'après-midi tout aussi banale qu'inintéressante à raconter qu'elle ne l'est à lire mais Hermione ne peut s'empêcher d'en soupirer d'aise lorsqu'à la fin de celle-ci, ils raccompagnèrent Ginny Weasley dans ces beaux quartiers. Cette journée aurait pu être des plus parfaites si en rentrant par la suite, ils ne découvrirent pas Nymph' en train de s'engueuler violemment avec un Sirius complètement bourré, étalé sur le canapé, des bouteilles de bières tout autour de lui. Hermione en tomba de son nuage et elle referma la porte d'entrée en soupirant mais de dépit cette fois-ci, il fallait réellement que Sirius puisse sortir de cette maison. _

* * *

><p>Ce n'est que le mardi matin, à la pause de midi, Harry, Hermione et Neville mangeaient attablés à une table. Harry était fatigué, la veille, il avait très mal dormi alors après avoir mangé, il avait tiré sur sa cravate, la défaisant légèrement et il tenta de terminer sa nuit, étalé sur la table. Hermione lui caressait distraitement les cheveux tout en avalant ses sandwichs en plein conversation avec Neville. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne vit, ni n'entendit Ron Weasley s'approcher d'eux et s'installer à leur table, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Il pointa son doigt vers Harry et Hermione s'approcha de son oreille afin de le réveiller en douceur :<p>

- Harry, réveille-toi, Ron est là.

L'adolescent grommela mais il ouvrit les yeux, se forçant à se réhabituer au soleil ambiant. Il se frotta les yeux et tourna son attention vers Ron Weasley qui leur expliqua que sa mère en avait parlé avec son père et qu'elle avait dû insister un moment pour qu'il puisse accepte de se renseigner, à savoir, vu que légalement, ce genre de permission ne se donnait pas, il allait essayer de voir officieusement si on pouvait lui accorder cette faveur exceptionnelle. Hier soir, il était rentré à la maison, il s'était renseigné auprès de certains de ses collègues et en particulier auprès du juge qui allait présider lors du procès prochain de l'homme. Ce serait éventuellement possible que Sirius ait une autorisation exceptionnelle de sortie mais avant ça, son père ainsi que le juge en question souhaitaient les rencontrer afin de pouvoir parler des conditions avec eux. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, il n'y avait pas de soucis, ils passeraient demain pendant la pause repas. Ron hocha la tête et annonça tout sourire que s'ils ne faisaient pas changer d'avis les juristes alors le pique-nique aurait lieu ce dimanche, dans son jardin.

À peine Ron eut-il quitté la table que la tête d'Harry rejoignait celle-ci et il se recoucha pour terminer sa nuit. Hermione trouvait ça mignon chez Harry, il n'avait jamais perdu cette faculté enfantine de s'endormir vite et n'importe où. Neville, lui, s'était habitué ce comportement d'Harry, ça lui arrivait de temps à autre. Neville aimait beaucoup ces amis, avant qu'Harry ne débarque à Poudlard, Neville n'était pas très bien dans sa peau, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, en fait, il n'avait pas d'amis, il fallait être honnête. Il se faisait régulièrement embêter par les autres enfants de sa classe, plus vieux et même des enfants plus jeunes, parfois. Il n'était pas du genre à se défendre et il préférait s'isoler que de s'exposer au danger d'être embêté. Puis Harry était arrivé et il semblait s'être pris d'affection pour lui, ils avaient commencés à traîner ensemble, tout le monde traitait Harry de voyou alors Neville avait eu peur de le présenter à sa grand-mère, elle n'était pas réputée pour être gentille. Elle était dure et exigeante, elle n'avait jamais aimé aucune des rares personnes que son petit-fils avait pu ramener à la maison. Un jour, il s'était laissé tenter assez rapidement au final, de le présenter à sa grand-mère, la peur au ventre mais il avait sous-estimé Harry et sa grand-mère manifestement parce qu'en réalité la rencontre s'était merveilleusement bien passée. Harry avait eu beau venir mal habillé, sa grand-mère l'avait invité à boire le thé et la conversation polie et les connaissances en Français du garçon avait séduit Augusta Longdubat. Lorsqu'il était parti, Neville lui avait demandé pourquoi elle s'était montrée aussi différente, aussi gentille avec le garçon. Augusta l'avait dévisagé durement, un jour, ce gamin mal élevé et mal habillé, deviendrait un homme et il aurait alors la charge qui incombait au Lord Potter, il aurait à juger et à gérer son argent, son immense fortune, tous les investissements. C'était un homme avec qui il faudrait compter et tout ceux qui le dénigraient maintenant, le regretteraient un jour, ça il pouvait être en sûr.

Les années qui avait suivis et encore aujourd'hui, Neville se laissait à observer Harry et il avait toujours du mal à croire que sa grand-mère ait raison mais elle ne cessait de lui affirmer qu'il devait lui faire confiance. Harry n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, ce ne serait effectivement pas étonnant qu'il souhaite lui même décider d'investir dans une entreprise. C'était dans son comportement et sans avoir eu l'éducation d'un Lord, il en avait déjà le caractère, il ne lui manquait plus que l'éducation et ça Neville n'était pas sûr qu'il accepterait facilement de se plier à ses normes et ses règles. Neville lui avait déjà appris quelques bases raisonnables pour qu'il ne soit pas ridicule lors des rares bals et représentations officiels auxquelles leur classe avait du participer mais ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Harry faisait toujours clown lorsqu'il était habillé sur son trente-et-un et qu'il jouait le jeu de l'aristocratie alors Neville avait du mal à croire qu'un jour, Harry Potter serait un Lord de toutes les affaires. Il était curieux de voir comment le jeune homme allait évoluer dans leur vie adulte, Neville savait déjà de quoi serait faite sa vie, il n'y avait que deux choix possibles, l'armée ou les affaires familiales sachant que lorsqu'il arriverait à la retraite militaire, il devrait de toute façon en revenir aux affaires familiales, Neville avait déjà fait son choix. Affaires familiales ce serait, il pourrait se révolter comme l'avait fait son père mais Neville n'en avait pas envie, il aimait sa vie et qu'elle soit déjà toute tracée, ça ne le dérangeait plus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à en devenir digne de son titre.

Harry et Hermione s'étaient bien habillés et Harry avait fait l'effort de se battre avec ces cheveux et une tonne de gel pour dissimuler ses mèches de couleurs. La bataille avait été dur mais Harry était fier de lui, ça ne se voyait plus et il donnait meilleure impression. Il s'était bien habillé et il comptait bien glisser qu'il était Lord Potter Dernier du Nom pour parfaire cette bonne impression. Harry regarda le tribunal une nouvelle fois puis Hermione, cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'ils étaient devant :

- On est vraiment obligé ? Geignit-il, une nouvelle fois.

- Harry, soupira Hermione, écoutes si tu ne viens pas, c'est pas grave, je peux y aller toute seule mais maintenant il faut qu'on rentre sinon on va être en retard !

- Encore une minute, s'il te plaît ! Supplia-t-il.

- Tu en as déjà eu dix ! Maintenant c'est fini, j'y vais et si tu viens c'est bien, si tu viens pas tant pis, je me débrouillerai bien toute seule !

La jeune fille n'attendit pas qu'il réponde et elle pénétra dans le bâtiment, agacée. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à l'accueil pour demander son chemin, elle s'aperçut qu'Harry l'avait suivis mais qu'il faisait clairement la tête. Ce mec était décidément un gosse, un véritable gamin, il avait peur de rentrer dans le tribunal comme tout jeune du quartier mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'ils venaient, ce n'était pas justifié. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver devant le bureau de Juge Juckson et Hermione tourna son regard déterminé dans celui incertain d'Harry. Elle l'empêcha d'un mouvement de main d'ouvrir la porte et s'assura :

- T'es sûr de vouloir venir ?

- Oui.

- N'ait pas peur ou ne vient pas ! Prévient Hermione.

Harry trouva la situation amusante, c'était rare que ce soit Hermione qui se montre aussi inflexible et sûre d'elle. C'était quand même assez risible comme situation quand même, il inspira un bon coup puis il hocha la tête en direction d'Hermione et ils pénétrèrent dans la Fosse aux Lions. La pièce était d'un sérieux qui posait clairement les règles du jeu, ici, le sérieux était de mise et les adolescents se redressèrent encore plus. Le juge était habillé de sa toge noire et sa perruque était posé devant lui, il était grand, la cinquantaine, quelques cheveux blancs sur son crâne assez dégarni, il était en train de parler avec un homme roux lui aussi un peu dégarni qui devait être le père des Weasley. Ils s'interrompirent en les voyant et le juge prit un air contrarié en les voyant, Mr Weasley leur sourit avec bienveillance. Hermione s'avança, Harry sur ces pas et elle les présenta poliment :

- Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger et voici Lord Harold James Potter, nous avions rendez-vous il me semble ?

- C'est exacte, jeunes gens. Entrez donc, installez-vous.

Harry et Hermione se sentirent très intimidés une fois installés face à ces deux hommes debout et solennel. Harry lança un regard entendu avec Hermione, il avait raison de se méfier, ces hommes ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'intimider les plus jeunes. Pour faire partir cette sensation, Hermione sourit et entama :

- Nous sommes venus, que nous voulez-vous ?

- Avant d'accepter de rendre service à mon ami Arthur, j'ai voulu savoir quel genre de famille avait le suspect...

- Je vous arrête tout de suite, Monsieur, s'interposa Harry. Sirius Black est une personne qui a passé quatorze ans de sa vie en prison parce qu'on l'a poussé à croire qu'il avait tué mes parents ! Je n'accepterai pas qu'on parle de lui en tant que suspect !

- Calmez-vous, Monsieur Potter, commença le juge.

- Lord Potter, le corrigea presqu'aussitôt le jeune homme.

Le juge finit par comprendre à qui il avait affaire et il soupira :

- Bien, soit ! Je souhaitais vous rencontrer afin d'être sûr que ce n'était pas une tentative pour lui faire prendre la fuite.

- Ce serait incroyablement stupide, lui répondit Hermione, Sirius ne va pas tarder à avoir son procès pour être libéré alors ce serait complètement idiot qu'il tente de prendre la fuite, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dans un procès rien n'est jamais gagné d'avance, encore faut-il que les preuves sont fournies pour qu'il obtienne sa libération.

- Les preuves seront fournies, ne vous inquiètes pas, lui assura Hermione. Nous ne sommes pas du tout inquiets et nous attendons avec impatience de pouvoir nous balader et d'enfin faire des sorties en famille.

- Et quel lien familiale avez-vous exactement avec Mr Black ?

- Un que vous ne comprendrez certainement pas, sourit poliment Harry, elle ne dépend pas d'une définition juridique de la famille. Ce qui compte, c'est les liens affectifs et la place qu'Hermione a pris dans notre famille afin d'obtenir le titre de l'une d'entre nous.

- Ainsi vous vous impliquez dans cette affaire parce que vous vous sentez être de la famille ? Interrogea le juge avec un air sérieux.

- Je suis de la famille, le reprit Hermione avec le sourire, que vous ne compreniez pas n'est pas un problème mais respectez est la moindre des choses. Écoutez, je ne comprends moi même pas ce que nous faisons ici, vous semblez nous avoir fait venir que pour nous annoncer des choses que nous savons déjà et que nous savons faux. Si vous ne voulez pas nous fournir cette autorisation exceptionnelle soit mais ce n'était pas la peine de nous faire dépasser pour rien. Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas nous allons devoir vous quittez, les cours ne vont pas tarder à recommencer et nous allons passer la journée avec le ventre vide parce que vous nous avons convoqué pour rien, semble-t-il.

- Un instant, jeune fille, je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé cette impression mais je devais m'assurer que vous ne vouliez pas utiliser cette autorisation des fins scrupuleux.

- Ce ne serait pas bien malin, il gardera son bracelet électronique au pied, même s'il prenait la fuite vous le retrouveriez bien vite.

- Je vais vous donner cette autorisation parce que vous me semblez bien honnête et que je dois une faveur à Arthur mais si jamais ce n'est qu'un plan d'évasion. Sirius Black ne verra plus la lumière du jour avant très longtemps !

- Ce n'est pas un plan d'évasion, Sir si nous en faisions un, il serait bien meilleur que ça, répondit Harry.

Puis les adolescents s'en allèrent sans se retourner, laissant flotter sur les lèvres d'Arthur Weasley, un sourire amusé qu'il ne manqua pas de partager avec son ami dès que les adolescents eurent quittés la pièce. C'était une famille très distrayante, conclurent-il avant de retourner travailler. Harry et Hermione se dépêchèrent de retourner en cours avant d'être en retard. Harry était finalement parvenu à se faire oublier de la scolarité et il ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer aussi tôt après avoir eu la paix. Ils arrivèrent en cours avec cinq minuscules minutes de retard, la porte venait juste de se fermer derrière le dernier étudiant lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir. Ils avaient encore tout le couloir à traverser et Dieu savait qu'ils étaient longs les couloirs de Poudlard. Hermione jeta un regard d'appréhension à la porte et Harry lui fit un sourire encourageant alors qu'intérieurement il balisait aussi. Ce fut lui qui tapa à la porte et ils attendirent le cœur battant de peur, la porte s'ouvrit avec une lenteur calculée et Severus Rogue finit par apparaître devant eux, droit, fier et mécontent.

- En retard comme toujours, Sir Potter et je voie que vous entraînez avec vous notre Madame-Je-Sais-Tout ! Mais entrez donc, entrez donc ! Madame-Je-Sais-Tout sait-elle que trois retards dans l'année lui retirera sa bourse d'étude ?

Hermione rougit aussitôt, bien sûr qu'elle le savait, Harry en revanche l'avait toujours ignoré et il ne put retenir un sursaut alors Rogue changea de cible et se concentra sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci ne fut guère distrayant, trop choqué par la nouvelle. Rogue se lassa bien assez vite et leur ordonna de venir le voir à la fin du cours qu'il puisse discuter, son sourire sadique ne laissait pas de doute, ils allaient souffrir ! Hermione savait parfaitement bien qu'elle avait déjà deux retards cette année, la première avait été toute bête comme tout adolescent, ils paressaient au soleil dans l'une des cours intérieurs, trop loin de la salle de cours pour y arriver dans les temps. La deuxième n'était malheureusement pas de sa faute, Harry avait été malade, en janvier dernier, Nymph' travaillait et ne pouvait pas quitter son travail, l'école primaire de Teddy l'avait alors appelé pour lui dire que le garçonnet vomissait et qu'il fallait venir le chercher immédiatement. Ça était bien et mal tombé, elle avait été appelé pendant la pause de midi mais assez tardivement, elle avait essayé de joindre Nymph' ou Harry mais aucun ne pouvait y aller et il avait fallu qu'elle y aille. C'est avec appréhension et une terreur sans nom qu'elle attendait la fin du cours, elle allait perdre sa bourse, elle le savait et ça la faisait paniquer complètement. Harry lui déposa un bout de papier sur la table et Hermione put y lire :

« Mione, c'est pas ton troisième retard de l'année ? »

La jeune fille se retient de pleurer et répondit :

« Si … J'ai peur, Harry ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là, on trouvera une solution »

« Et comment ?! »

« Les Smoothies mettent dans la merde mais ils réparent toujours leurs bêtises ;) »

Hermione sourit et cacha le morceau de papier dans sa trousse, pile au moment où le professeur Rogue passait derrière eux pour voir s'ils parvenaient à extraire l'essence de lavande au moyen de la vapeur d'eau. Avant tout chose, ils devaient être capable d'installer le matériel correctement, il ne fallait pas croire que Rogue leur aurait mâché le travail, ils avaient eu des cours de préparation pour qu'ils puissent le faire eux-même. Avant qu'ils ne mettent la lavande et qu'ils allument le feu, le professeur vérifia tout les matériels et ils purent commencer à distiller. Si leur montage était bon alors cela fonctionnerait sinon ils auraient un zéro et cela ne marcherait pas, en attendant pendant que la lavande se distillait doucement, ils avaient des questions à faire concernant les propriétés de la lavande, ces différentes utilisations précises, le climat pour la faire pousser ainsi qu'un autre nombre sur le matériel qu'ils utilisaient pour y parvenir et comment justement cela fonctionnait. Harry détestait les cours de physique-chimie à cause de la présence de son professeur mais il aimait ce qu'ils y apprenaient.

À la fin de l'heure, ce cours avait particulièrement plu aux étudiants et chose rare vaut d'être signalé, les étudiants sortirent de la salle de cours, une fiole d'essence de lavande en main et un sourire niché sur leur visage, tous sauf deux. Ils ne souriaient pas et n'étaient pas encore sortis, c'était le dernier cours de la journée de Rogue, il n'était donc pas pressé par le temps, il laissa sortir sans se presser les derniers élèves puis il ferma la porte et se tourna vers eux. Hermione commença à se dire que sa dernière heure était arrivée quand Severus Rogue prit la parole :

- Vous étiez en retard ! Puis-je avoir des explications ?

- Je doute qu'elle vous plaise, se décida à être honnête Harry.

- Je ne vous demande pas de faire des hypothèses sur mes humeurs, Sir Potter.

- On a dut aller au tribunal pour rencontrer le juge responsable de l'affaire de notre oncle.

- Sirius Black, grogna le professeur.

- Oui, Monsieur, répondirent les deux enfants, les mains dans le dos.

Severus Rogue serra les dents et attendit que sa rancune passe, il se retourna alors vers eux :

- Bien, alors, Sir Potter, ce sera une semaine de retenue pour vous, je vais vous demander de quitter cette salle ! Demain, nous discuterons de vos retenus, je vous attends à la fin des cours à 15H !

- Oui, professeur.

Harry sortit de la salle après avoir serré la main d'Hermione pour la soutenir. Hermione se trouva seule face à son professeur et elle se devait d'être forte, le professeur soupira et lui demanda :

- Savez-vous à combien de retard êtes-vous cette année, Miss Granger ?

- Celle-ci est ma troisième professeur, avoua-t-il en baisant la tête.

- Avez-vous réellement conscience de ce que ce choix implique dans votre vie ?

- Que je viens de la détruire complètement, oui, professeur, j'en ai confiance.

- Développez votre explication, Miss.

- Il fallait que nous allions à ce rendez-vous, pour le bien-être de notre oncle mais il était sensé être moins long. On aurait du arriver à temps mais on ne peut pas dire non à un juge qui décide de la vie future de sa famille.

- Pour parvenir à sortir de ce quartier, Miss Granger, il faut parfois faire des choix difficiles et ne pas avoir peur d'abandonner toutes personnes y vivant encore.

- Les Smoothies m'ont beaucoup aidé, je me sens beaucoup mieux, ma vie est beaucoup simple et j'aime la vie, je ne peux les abandonner.

- Alors vous allez avoir beaucoup de mal à quitter ce quartier, Miss Granger. Soyez honnête avec moi une seconde, combien sur les trois retards sont dû à eux, sans comptez ceux qui découlent du début de votre vie sociale grâce à eux.

- Deux, celui d'aujourd'hui et celui de de janvier où l'un des enfants était malade.

- Et vous êtes prête à être renvoyée de Poudlard à cause d'eux ?

- Non, non mais je suis responsable de tout ça, c'est moi qui est décidé d'y aller malgré tout. Je n'ai pas à leur reprocher mes erreurs !

Severus Rogue la regarda un moment en silence, droit et tendu puis il soupira et Hermione vit le corps de son professeur se détendre un court instant. Il alla lentement s'asseoir à son bureau. Rogue avait toujours porté de loin une certaine attention sur Hermione Granger tout simplement parce qu'elle lui rappelait l'enfant qu'il avait été, seul, mal dans sa peau et abîmé par la vie bien qu'il ait toujours eu Lily pour l'aider dans les premières années de sa vie. Disons qu'Hermione Granger avait eu le contraire de ce qu'il avait eu quasiment, désormais elle était soutenue par la famille d'Harry mais avant elle était laissée à elle même dans la douleur. Lui avait toujours été soutenu par Lily et sa famille mais il avait perdu son amitié en cinquième année et sa vie était devenue douloureuse sans cette bulle de joie que lui apportait cette famille. Alors lorsqu'il avait vu cette enfant terrifiée et mal dans sa peau, il avait laissé un œil traîné sur elle et sur ces résultats, il s'était arrangé plusieurs fois pour qu'elle puisse aller malgré tout dans les sorties scolaires, parfois, il avait donné lui-même l'argent pour qu'elle y participe sans les extra qui allaient avec, bien sûr, il n'était pas riche non plus. Dès qu'il l'avait vu en mauvaise posture avec des élèves, il avait appelé innocemment l'élève pour parler de ses derniers travaux. Alors il était bien embêté actuellement :

- Votre cas me pose beaucoup de problème, Miss Granger. Vous êtes une excellente étudiante, l'une des meilleures présentes ici et je sais pertinemment la difficulté affective qui fut la vôtre aujourd'hui. Je pense que certains retards devraient être excusables et la maladie d'un enfant devrait passer avant les impératifs d'une bourse alors je ne signalerai pas votre retard, Miss Granger mais je vais vous donner plusieurs devoirs supplémentaires à me rendre pour vous sanctionner de votre retard. Je vous fais une faveur, aujourd'hui, Miss et j'espère que vous avez parfaitement conscience qu'il n'y a que moi et éventuellement Mr. Lupin qui auraient pu vous faire cette faveur. Les autres vous aurez retirer votre bourse sans sourciller, Miss. J'espère que je ne verrai plus ce genre de comportement de votre part dans ces deux derniers mois.

Hermione se mit à pleurer sous le choc, elle se mit à bégayer des remerciements encore et encore. Severus n'était pas très à l'aise, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fonde en larme après cette annonce, avant oui mais après. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte où comme il s'y attendait Potter y était encore, il l'invita à entrer et sous le retard accusateur de jeune homme, il commença à ramasser le matériel démonté sur les tables, laissant le jeune Potter consoler son amie et comprendre la situation. Il avait d'autres choses à se soucier lui.

Trois jours plus tard, toute la famille dont Sirius se préparait au pique-nique chez les Weasley et Harry n'en revenait toujours pas que Rogue ait accepté de fermer les yeux sur le retard d'Hermione. Serait-il humain ? Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il en parle avec Sirius, l'homme avait connu le professeur, ilse pourrait qu'il ait plus d'information à lui fournir. Hermione s'était contentée de lui dire que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas qu'il fallait tout de suite supposer que l'homme n'avait aucun cœur. Le départ n'allait pas tarder alors Harry lui en parlerait plus tard, il fut décidé par manque de place dans la petite voiture de Nymph' qu'Harry devrait y aller en véloet Teddy avait demandé la permission d'y aller avec lui. Toute la famille n'y vit aucune objection et hocha la tête et ils démarrèrent tranquillement, feignant de ne pas voir les multiples flics habillés en civils les observant de loin. Harry installa son filleul sur le guidon et lui recommanda de bien se tenir, ils allaient aller très vite et Harry connaissait le petit garçon, il avait tendance à se lâcher les mains. Teddy hocha la tête et Harry démarra à toute allure, il n'avait pas menti, ils roulèrent vite, sautant de trottoir en trottoir. Harry aimait beaucoup la vitesse et Teddy adorait filer comme une fusée dans les rue de Londres.

Assez rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant le portail des Weasley où déjà la voiture les y attendait avec à son bord, le reste de la famille. Sirius prit un instant de pause avant de sortir de la voiture, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, il souleva le jeune Teddy du vélo et le fit tournoyer dans les airs sous les cris et les rires du garçon, guère difficile. Nymph' et Hermione détachèrent Isla et elles sortirent sagement de la voiture sans courir partout, Isla pour la sortie avait enfilé une magnifique robe blanche à fleur que Sirius lui avait acheté par internet la semaine dernière. Elle n'avait pas encore eu d'occasions pour la porter ! Ça en avait été un drame à la maison, Harry n'en revenait toujours pas des cris qui pouvaient sortir de la bouche de cette petite personne. Teddy avait enfilé son plus beau tee-shirt à costard bleu, une fierté de sa garde-robe, il se sentait grand homme avec ce petit tee-shirt ridicule avec un imprimé de costard _bleu_. Surtout qu'il portait par dessus sa veste de faux-cuir, un jean complétait le tableau guère assortie des enfants Smoothies. Nymph' avait enfilé des habits plus neufs mais guère différent de ceux qu'elle portait tout les jours. Un débardeur à bretelle épaisse noire, son éternelle veste en cuir et son jean noir, le moins déchiré. Harry, aussi avait dû se faire beau, il avait enfilé une chemise émeraude et un jean foncé, ces cheveux de nouveau ébouriffés et dévoilant ses mèches vertes sans aucune honte.

La famille sonnèrent à la porte et Bill ne tarda pas à leur ouvrir avec le sourire, Nymph' lui avait demandé si cela ne le dérangeait pas de participer aussi au pique-nique afin qu'ils ne se sentent pas mal à l'aise face à autant d'inconnus. Le jardin à lui seul était plus grand que toute leur maison mise bout à bout, il y avait une piscine et un coin barbecue aménagé où traînait déjà la majorité des Weasley. Teddy en apercevant la dîte piscine, oublia toute sa bienséance et sa promesse de bien se comporter pour courir jusqu'à elle et criait joyeusement :

- Une piscine ! Je peux ! Je peux ! Je peux ?

Harry qui avait couru derrière l'enfant pour le rattraper et l'empêcher à juste titre de sauter dans l'eau. Il ne sut quoi répondre à la question de l'enfant et préféra lui ordonner d'aller dire bonjour au lieu de se faire remarquer. Teddy eut la décence de paraître gêné mais son regard envieux ne quittait pas la piscine des yeux même lorsque son parrain le bouscula gentiment jusqu'à la famille Weasley qu'avait déjà rejoint et salué le reste de la famille. Alors qu'ils saluaient tout le monde, Mr Weasley se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant et lui souffla sous forme d'aparté, parfaitement audible pour toutes les personnes présentes autour d'eux :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, après manger si tout le monde a bien été sage, tu pourras aller dedans.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Puisque je te le dis mais va falloir manger tout les légumes !

- Dur !

Mr Weasley se mit à rire avant de saluer le jeune homme en face de lui. Très rapidement comme dans toute fête, plusieurs groupes se formèrent, Harry traîna assez rapidement avec les deux jumeaux Weasley pendant qu'Hermione était un peu plus loin en train de s'amuser avec Ginny et Ron. Les enfants étaient en train de jouer dans le jardin vert à toute vitesse accompagné d'un Sirius tout foufou qui s'amusait comme un enfant à les poursuivre et à se rouler dans l'herbe. Il allait sans doute jouer avec eux pendant un moment, Nymph' traînait un verre à la main, pas loin de la piscine, en compagnie de Bill et de Molly. La conversation autour d'Hermione allait bon train, Molly semblait trouver Hermione réellement adorable et studieuse. Nymph' s'efforçait de se montrer attentive à cette femme qui semblait plus vouloir parler que d'avoir une conversation réelle avec elle mais elle finit par avouer :

- Effectivement, nous sommes très fier d'Hermione ! C'est une chance qu'elle est atterrit chez nous.

- Oh, justement puisqu'on en parle, je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas très bien saisi qui vous étiez réellement pour Hermione.

- C'est un peu compliqué, avouons-le mais nous sommes sa famille, celle qu'elle a choisi.

- Choisi ?

- Ses parents étaient un peu dépassés par leur fille, ils s'en occupaient plus vraiment et Harry avait besoin de son aide pour rattraper son retard alors elle a commencé à traîner avec, plus tard alors qu'elle est devenue une amie d'Harry, ses parents ont perdus leurs emplois et n'en ont trouvés qu'en Écosse du boulot. Ils devaient partir malheureusement Hermione a une bourse à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait pas partir, ce n'était pas envisageable mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre seule à treize, quatorze ans alors on lui a fait une place chez nous, la chambre d'Harry était bien assez grande pour qu'on y ajoute un lit et quand on a à manger pour quatre, on en a pour cinq non ? C'est comme ça que peu à peu ses parents ont cessé de s'occuper d'elle jusqu'à complètement, enfin parfois, ils nous envoient de l'argent pour elle, ça lui fait de la monnaie.

- Oh mon dieu mais comment est-ce qu'on peut faire ça à sa fille ?!

- Ça arrive souvent ce genre d'histoire vous savez, la moitié des jeunes qui sont allés en primaire avec Harry viennent de famille tellement éclaté que les parents se font la guerre ou tout simplement n'en ont rien à cirer de leurs marmots.

- Mais … mais … personne ne fait rien ?

- C'est pas facile, les jeunes sont satisfaits ainsi alors personne ne dit rien. Le silence est très courant dans notre quartier.

- Et tu travailles là-bas ? Toi aussi, tu ne fais rien pour aider ces enfants Bill ?

- Maman, je suis tatoueur, pas assistante sociale. De tout façon, je ne suis pas en contact avec les enfants, je tatoue que les adultes.

La conversation ne tarda pas à dériver à la grande joie de Nymph'. Elle n'aimait pas trop à s'étendre sur les liens qui unissait sa famille, les personnes extérieurs avaient souvent du mal à comprendre et cela finissait généralement en dispute et en cris. Or, Hermione avait déjà fait d'énormes progrès en cessant d'avoir honte d'eux, même si elle persistait encore à avoir honte de leur quartier. Hermione, c'était le genre de personne qui quittait ce quartier pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds, espérant oublier qu'elle venait de là, elle aussi. C'était une affaire à étudier, sourit Nymph', Hermione la surprenait beaucoup en ce moment et elle semblait en pleine phase de changement, il allait falloir en attendre la fin pour se prononcer sur l'avenir de la jeune fille. Nymph' avait appris qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de se faire renvoyer pour – à cause – serait plus juste de sa famille. Il allait falloir la prendre entre quatre yeux pour discuter de ce comportement, Hermione devait s'en sortir et elle n'avait que ces deux mains pour y parvenir. Nymph' hésitait réellement à aller remercier chaleureusement ce con de Rogue qui pour une fois ne l'avait pas été. Les yeux de l'ex-drogué parcourut le jardin des yeux, apercevant toute sa petite famille sociabiliser avec une facilité qu'elle apprécia. Elle ne savait pas quel dieu avait mis Harry Potter sur son chemin mais elle l'en remerciait de bon cœur, ce marmot lui avait donné une vie, une raison d'exister d'abord puis les moyens de lutter ensuite. Sans lui, elle ne serait pas ici, personne ne serait ici, Sirius serait toujours en prison, il n'aurait jamais essayé de prouver son innocence, il serait resté en prison à se rabâcher qu'il aurait du faire mieux pour protéger son meilleur ami et sa femme. Ses enfants ne seraient sans doute pas tous là, Isla n'aurait jamais vu le jour et Teddy ne serait pas le garçon joyeux et farceur qu'il était, il aurait été déjà blasé à presque 6 ans par la vie. Ça aurait été un gamin morose et bagarreur avec une mère immature, incapable de s'occuper d'elle alors de lui, ce n'était même pas la peine qu'il espère. Quant à Hermione, elle n'aurait jamais fait de tutorat, n'aurait jamais rencontrer l'héritière Weasley et serait sans doute dans une merde sans nom, vivant à droite à gauche en bossant pour essayer de subsister espérant finir Poudlard le plus tôt possible. C'était dingue comme la disparition d'une seule coïncidence était en mesure de faire disparaître tout ce qu'ils avaient de meilleur.

Harry vint s'installer contre sa cousine et celle-ci prise d'un besoin soudain, le prit dans ces bras pendant un long moment. Le jeune homme d'abord sous le choc, se laissa grattouiller la tête, les câlins douceur de Nymph' étaient suffisamment rares désormais pour qu'il en ressentait un doux sentiment d'enfance et d'amour pour sa cousine émaner de lui. Sirius ne tarda pas à les rejoindre intrigué par la scène, sa place de garde-enfant relégué aux jumeaux Weasley, plus jeunes et plus résistants. Le sourire aux lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer joyeusement :

- Bah alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? C'est plus un bébé, Nymph', tu sais !

- Ça restera toujours mon bébé, Pat', mon premier bébé, se contenta de répondre Nymph' en resserrant sa prise sur son cousin.

Sirius éclata de rire et tout en restant dans les bras de Nymph', Harry installa ses pieds sur les genoux de son parrain qui grommela pour la forme mais il déposa sa main sur l'une des jambes afin qu'elles ne tombent pas quand il bougeait. Trouvant le moment idéal, Harry se décida à se lancer :

- Dites, à votre avis, pourquoi Rogue a fermé les yeux sur le retard d'Hermione ? Ce mec me déteste !

- Il a des raisons de te détester Harry, ton père et moi avons fait de sa vie à Poudlard un enfer et tu ressembles bien trop physiquement à ton père pour ne pas que Servilus fasse le rapprochement. Tu payes pour nos erreurs passés mais Hermione n'a rien à voir avec toutes ces vielles histoires, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas l'avoir juste aidé ?

- Ce mec déteste les manquements aux règlements, il a forcé deux élèves à redescendre leurs jupes parce qu'elles les avaient montés trop hautes ! Il a collé des centaines d'élèves par être arrivé alors qu'il venait juste de fermer la porte ! Ce mec est un monstre !

- Tout les monstres ont leur point faible, Hermione est une gentille fille, il sait ce que représente une bourse à Poudlard, il ne voulait peut être pas être celui qui allait détruire la vie d'Hermione. Ne vois pas le mal partout, Harry juste parce que tu détestes cette personne ! Le sermonna Nymph'.

- Ce mec est sans cœur ! Il n'est pas net !

- Il a été ami avec ta mère pendant longtemps, Harry, au grand dam de ton père, ta mère n'était pas stupide, elle savait choisir ces amis, si elle l'a été si longtemps avec lui, c'est qu'il doit avoir des bons côtés. Retiens-le bien parce que ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire et que je ne le répéterai pas cent fois.

- Tu devrais peut être demander à Hermione pourquoi il ne l'a pas dénoncé et poliment cette fois, lui conseilla Nymph'.

Harry se renfrogna, le conseil de Nymph' était bourré de bon sens, il avait demandé à Hermione mais ce n'avait guère était très poli, pas envers elle, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne tremblait plus devant lui et elle lui aurait sans doute rendu la pareille. Non, il n'avait pas très été poli envers la personne de leur professeur et Hermione n'avait pas apprécié ce manque de respect envers un homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Le barbecue ne tarda pas à commencer et Harry tout comme Nymph' ne purent s'empêcher d'être surpris, tout se passait naturellement, ils auraient pu être de la même famille qu'ils étaient sûr que ça n'aurait surpris personne. C'était curieux de voir interagir si naturellement des pauvres avec des riches, du moins du point de vue de Nymph' qui avait eu le droit de ne jamais avoir été très riche. Sa mère venait d'une famille noble mais ce n'était pas elle qui en avait le titre et puis, elle n'avait pas épousé la bonne personne alors elle avait rapidement mis en dehors de cette si noble famille.

Les enfants courraient vers Arthur Weasley pour être resservis avant d'aller s'allonger dans l'herbe pour manger, Sirius avait été élevé dans ce genre de milieu alors il était à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau, il parlait avec l'un puis l'autre avec bienséance, loin du rustre qu'il pouvait être parfois. Hermione s'était installée dans des meubles de jardin près de la piscine, elle n'avait pas changé de compagnie et elle semblait rayonner de bonheur, c'était si rare de la voir ainsi. C'était elle qui avait le plus de mal à agir normalement ici mais tout le monde le vivait bien alors elle prenait sur elle, cela finirait bien par passer et lorsque Molly lui sourit tendrement en apportant les assiettes jusqu'à eux, elle sut que le reste de la journée allait bien se passer. À peine le repas fini que les enfants harcelèrent les adultes afin d'aller se baigner, Nymph' lassée de devoir répéter qu'il fallait attendre une heure avant d'aller se baigner, proposa aux enfants d'aller chercher tout les maillots à la maison de manière à ce qu'ils soient forcés d'attendre avant d'y aller. Molly naturellement proposa d'accompagner Nymph' et les deux petits impatients. Le temps de faire l'aller et le retour, l'heure était presque passée mais la jeune mère savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas retenir ces enfants plus longtemps. Alors elle leur enfila les bouées sous les cris de protestation des enfants et en particulier de Teddy :

- Plus vite, plus vite maman ! Allez Allez ! Vite ! Vite !

- Ouhh tu me fatigues Teddy !

- Mais tu vas pas assez vite !

- Et là c'est assez rapide pour toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en jetant son fils dans la piscine.

La famille Weasley eut un mouvement de blocage alors que Nymph' s'occupait désormais d'aider Isla à entrer dans l'eau avec bouée et brassard ne sachant pas encore nager. Teddy ressortit la tête de l'eau et se mit à rire en en redemandant. Nymph' leva les yeux au ciel avant de pénétrer dans la piscine :

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, petit chenapen ?! Hein ? Hein ?

- Des bisous, sourit le petit d'un air angélique.

- Mais bien sûr, bien sûr, s'amusa-t-elle lâchant sa fille pour aller noyer son petit garçon qui tenta de s'enfuir.

- Bouge pas Teddy, j'arrive, cria Harry, le maillot à peine enfilé qu'il courrait déjà vers la piscine.

La bombe qu'il fit en sautant força sa cousine à s'éloigner, attrapant sa fille au passage même si elle était loin de la trajectoire du garçon. À peine fut-il ressortit qu'il regarda Teddy et tout deux hochèrent la tête, c'était la guerre. Nymph' protesta et tira toujours sa fille par sa bouée et hurla à l'injustice, ils étaient contre une, elle, une pauvre femme, ils devraient avoir honte. Tout les Smoothies présents ricanèrent, d'eux tous, Nymph' était bien celle qui était la moins faible de toute la famille. Hermione sortit de la maison à ce moment-là, le maillot sur le corps et elle se précipita dans la piscine pour porter secours à Nymph'. La bataille fille-garçon Smoothies était très courante à la maison. Hermione était bien proche d'Harry, maintenu par Nymph' alors elle attrapa Isla, la souleva et la petite fille coula son oncle en rigolant. Teddy les voyant perdre du terrain appela alors du renfort auprès du dernier membre de la famille qui n'était pas déjà présent dans la piscine et Sirius sourit et bondit dans la piscine en plein sur sa petite nièce Nymph'. Peu à peu la bataille se généralisa et les Weasley plongèrent dans la piscine pour protéger un tel ou un tel. Les jumeaux s'étant mis du côté des filles smoothies tout comme Ginny alors Ron et Bill se placèrent naturellement du côté des garçons Smoothies. Ron et Harry firent rapidement équipe et pendant que le premier rabattait une cible loin du troupeau adversaire l'autre passait sous l'eau et au moment parfait lorsque Ron la soulevait légèrement et quand les pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, Harry qui était sous l'eau les tirait coulant ainsi la victime sans aucun état d'âme. Les filles n'étaient pas en reste, elles attaquaient en groupe, se servant sans honte de la petite Isla qui ne savait pas encore nager comme d'un bouclier. La bataille dura longtemps mais elle finit par se calmer, un filet fut tirer coupant la piscine en deux et une partie de volley commença. Ted et Isla se baignant sous la surveillance distraite de tous le monde.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il ne restait plus que Nymph', Harry, Isla et forcément l'éternel poisson Teddy. Les brassards et les bouées avaient été retiré aux enfants et pendant que Sirius assit sur le rebord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau, surveiller Teddy qui faisait des mini-longueurs dans le sens de la largeur assez maladroitement, Harry et Nymph' apprenait à Isla à nager. Ils s'étaient mis à deux pas d'écart et ils lui faisaient faire des aller-retours entre eux mais comme elle coulait souvent, Harry proposa de lui apprendre la planche pour que son corps apprenne, comprenne plutôt qu'il pouvait flotter. Chacun son tour, ils durent faire face à une gamine paniquée qui refusait qu'on la dépose allongée dans l'eau alors même qu'ils lui assuraient qu'ils la tenaient tout les deux. Finalement, ce fut à Hermione de retourner à l'eau car la petite la réclamait pour apprendre la planche. Harry resta dans l'eau à patauger. Teddy fut forcément le dernier à sortir de l'eau lorsque vint le moment du départ, il protestait tellement que Molly Weasley lui proposa de revenir dans les jours à venir. Nymph' la remercia de l'invitation mais elle signala qu'ils avaient une piscine de quartier et que Teddy tirait la tête mais qu'ils y allaient assez souvent. Molly sourit mais maintient son invitation.

Hermione soupira devant le regard suppliant d'Harry puis capitula, elle attrapa le porte-monnaie familial, la main de Teddy et partit en claquant la porte. Elle rumina tout le chemin, marchant vite et tira le poignet de l'enfant pour qu'il aille plus vite. Toute cette histoire la faisait chier, elle n'avait strictement pas envie d'aller jusqu'à la supérette pour acheter de quoi manger ce soir et encore moins de devoir se taper dix minutes de marches supplémentaire pour aller acheter des tissus pour le costume de Ted mais Harry pouvait être très chiant quand il voulait et aujourd'hui, lui non plus n'avait pas envie d'aller se faire chier à marcher aussi loin. Teddy, voyant Hermione si énervée, préféra garder le silence tout le trajet jusqu'au magasin de Tissu de la Mère Grimmels, il était plus logique de passer d'abord là-bas plutôt que d'avoir du frais ensuite et d'être pressé à rentrer. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le magasin, Hermione se força au calme et demanda à l'enfant :

- Qu'est-ce que Maman a dit qu'elle te ferait comme costume déjà, Loulou ?

- Un pirate !

- Un instant, Loupiot, votre pièce de fin d' année n'est pas sensée être sur des légumes qui se battent pour que vous les mangiez ?

- Si, ronchonna-t-il.

- Alors quel légume es-tu sensé être, Ted ? Et ne mens plus !

- Un brocolis, je suis un brocolis.

Le ton triste et ses yeux baissés n'étaient là que pour la faire craquer, Hermione le savait et elle ignora ce ton-là et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux tout en allant vers le coin d'un tissu peu cher avec des teintes vertes s'approchant de l'effet qu'ils étaient sensée faire. Teddy soufflait et râlait derrière elle mais Hermione n'était pas d'humeur à s'occuper des états d'âme de son neveu, en particulier parce qu'elle-même être ici l'ennuyait et qu'ils ne pouvaient de toute façon rien y faire. Elle acheta en vitesse le tissu après avoir vérifié qu'il ne grattait pas trop mais malgré sa prudence, elle grimaça en voyant le prix qu'elle dût débourser. Après l'achat, Hermione secoua la bourse désespérément peu remplie en lançant à Teddy :

- J'espère que tu vas être beau dans ton costume ! Au moins, on sait ce qu'on va manger ce soir, soupira la jeune fille.

- Des pâtes ? Demanda avidement Teddy.

- Malheureusement oui, Loupiot, des pâtes !

- Trop cool ! S'exclama Teddy, soudain plus joyeux.

Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, les enfants étaient impossibles, s'ils pouvaient manger des pâtes et des frittes tout les jours, ils seraient heureux comme des papes. En route vers l'épicerie, Teddy gambadait, joyeux, à ces côtés et l'humeur d'Hermione s'améliora légèrement, elle avait toujours eu du mal à rester insensible aux humeurs des enfants et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus agacée par Harry, elle allait mieux. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'épicerie du quartier et alors qu'Hermione attrapait cinq paquets de pâtes, de la crème et se dirigeait vers les lardons quand elle fut interrompu par Kevin qui apparut subitement devant elle :

- Salut Hermione !

- Kevin, soupira-t-elle. Que me vaux le déplaisir de te croiser sur mon chemin ?

- On est jeudi.

- On va pas recommencer ce jeu de chat et de la souris, va droit au but, pitié, je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui !

- Mon anniversaire c'est samedi et j'ai toujours pas de réponse de ta part, est-ce que tu comptes venir ou pas ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, écoutes, ça m'était complètement sortie de la tête, j'y réfléchis et je dis à Harry de t'envoyer un sms.

- Okay, j'espère vraiment te voir, bonne course !

Hermione soupira, elle avait complètement oublié, il allait valoir qu'elle en parle à Harry et Nymph', ils comprenaient bien mieux qu'elle ce quartier et ils sauraient lui dire s'il valait mieux qu'elle y soit ou non à cet anniversaire, peu importe ce qu'il s 'y passerait. Hermione attrapa les lardons et fit un tour au rayon BD du supermarché pour récupérer Teddy qui avait filé là-bas dès son entrée dans le magasin. En rentrant dans l'appartement, Hermione jeta les courses sur Harry, rien qu'à son regard, il sut que ce serait à lui de faire la cuisine ce soir. Il partit dans la cuisine pour ranger les courses puis soudain il revient, un paquet de pâtes dans les mains :

- Oh fait, tes parents ont appelé, tu devrais peut être les rappeler, ils avaient l'air pressés.

Hermione râla une fois de plus, décidément, cette journée était pourrie et elle aurait mieux fait de rester couché ce matin. Elle prit tout de même le fixe de la maison et composa le numéro de ses parents, espérant que la conversation ne serait pas longue. Les sonneries retentirent pendant longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne décroche enfin :

- Allô ?

- Maman, vous vouliez me parler ?

- Oui, oui, un instant, ne bouge pas trésor – La voix se fit plus éloignée – chéri, chéri, la petite est au téléphone, viens vite.

- Hermione, reprit la voix de son père, nous avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! – sa voix trembla en parlant, ne prévoyant rien de bon – Tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur !

- Pardon ?!

- Ta mère et moi, nous y avons mûrement réfléchis et nous avons pensé qu'il serait bon pour nous d'avoir un nouvel enfant. Une nouvelle vie …

- Une nouvelle fille ! Mais quel bande de con vous faîtes ! Parfait allez-y vivez votre vie et surtout, surtout ne m'appelez plus ! Bande de con !

Hermione était en larmes, bien sûr, elle savait que ses parents avaient refait sa vie mais se le prendre en pleine face, ce n'était clairement pas plaisant. Elle ne se rendait même plus compte qu'elle avait hurlé au téléphone et lorsqu'elle vit Harry devant elle, compatissant et prêt à la prendre dans ces bras, elle lui hurla de ne pas l'approcher et de cesser par tout les saints de l'espionner. Harry tenta de s'expliquer, même Sirius attiré par le bruit lui demanda ce qui se passer mais Hermione satura, elle ne pouvait pas voir cette famille qui prenait la place de l'ancienne qui ne voulait plus d'elle, c'était trop pour elle alors elle se sauva. Harry s'élança pour la rattraper, son parrain le retient, la petite avait besoin de solitude actuellement. Hermione courut pendant un long moment, les larmes coulant librement sur ces joues. Agacée des regards curieux des passants, elle bifurqua et pénétra dans le premier immeuble qu'elle vit et grimpa jusqu'au dernier étage, quasiment tout les bâtiments du quartiers avaient un accès ouvert illégalement sur le toit. Elle ne se trompa pas et grimpa dessus s'attendant à le trouver désert. Ce ne fut pas le cas mais dans l'état de tristesse dans lequel elle était, Hermione ne le remarqua même pas, elle s'approcha du bord et alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir, une voix l'interrompit :

- Granger, sautes pas !

Kevin qui fumait un joint sur le toit avec un petit groupe de deux personnes avaient été surpris de voir la trappe du toit s'ouvrir, ils avaient tous amorcés un geste pour cacher le joint avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'une adolescente aussi. Kevin, lui, avait froncé les sourcils de surprise en découvrant Hermione, clairement désespérée, ne le voyant même pas et se dirigeant droit vers le bord. D'un geste de la main, il ordonna à ces deux compères de dégager et ils obéirent sans vraiment chercher à comprendre. Kevin pressa le pas, il était hors de question que la jeune fille se tue sous ces yeux sans qu'il l'en empêche. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à temps près d'elle, il cria. C'est une jeune fille surprise mais toujours sanglotante qui se retourna vers lui :

- Qu'est-ce … que tu … fais là ?!

- T'es dans mon immeuble Granger, ce serait plutôt à moi de poser la question ! Bordel, éloignes-toi du bord !

- Panique pas ! … Je vais paaas … sauter ! Sanglota-t-elle en s'asseyant, les pieds dans le vide.

- Pourquoi tu es là alors ? Demanda gentiment le garçon en s'installant à côté d'elle.

- Ça te regarde !

- Non, t'as raison, souffla-t-il.

Pendant un long moment, Kevin se tût en regardant droit devant lui, il ne savait pas quoi dire, la vie et les chagrins d'Hermione ne le regardaient pas, pourtant il ne se voyait pas partir et la laisser seule dans cet état. D'abord parce que si elle sautait et se tuait, si la famille Smoothies ne l'avait pas tué avant, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie et puis, il commençait à la supporter, cette chieuse, ça ne lui semblait pas correcte de l'abandonner à sa peine. Hermione, elle, continuait à pleurer, elle ne faisait pas beaucoup attention à la présence à côté d'elle. Elle était contente en un sens de ne pas être seule mais ça la satisfaisait pleinement que ce soit quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas suffisamment pour tenter de la consoler, cette présence lui suffisait pour ce qu'elle était, silencieuse et présente. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment qu'elle s'écroula dans ces bras, espérant que la blessure béante que l'annonce de ces parents faisait en elle se calme un peu, la nuit était déjà tombé quand les larmes cessèrent enfin. Hermione s'écarta de l'adolescent et du vide pour aller caler son dos trente centimètres derrière contre une cheminée d'aération. Kevin suivit le mouvement, envoyant rapidement un message à sa mère et un autre à Harry pour lui signaler qu'il était avec Hermione et qu'elle était en sécurité. La nuit, le quartier n'était pas bien sûr, en particulier, pour les filles et en particulier pour Hermione qui n'était guère populaire dans le quartier. Aussitôt, il reçut une réponse venant d'Harry, lui demandant de veiller sur elle.

- C'est Harry ?

- Euh, oui. Je lui ai dit que tu étais avec moi, il se fait tard.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester là, tu sais.

- Je sais, répondit simplement le jeune homme, Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus .

- Merci.

Kevin se contenta de lui sourire et reprit sa contemplation du bâtiment d'en face, elle n'était pas prête à parler, ni à bouger, ce n'était pas grave, il attendrait patiemment. Kevin avait beau être un con fini, adorant martyriser et taquiner son monde, il n'en restait pas moins humain. Hermione n'allait pas bien et il commençait à l'apprécier alors il restait et attendait que ça passe. Kevin n'était pas très intelligent, il n'était pas le fort de la bande, il n'était pas le plus marrant, ni même celui dont se souvenait les gens facilement mais il était une bonne épaule pour pleurer, il ne savait pas bien comment il faisait mais il avait toujours su comment faire. Ça lui venait naturellement. Quand il fallait parler, il le faisait et correctement, quand il fallait se taire, il le sentait et patienter sagement, quand il fallait de la colère, il se prenait la tête avec la personne pour la remettre sur les rails. C'était son petit don à lui, Hermione avait besoin d'une présence et de silence pour faire le point, il restait là, non seulement parce qu'elle lui devenait sympathique mais ce n'était pas la question. Il l'aurait fait même s'il la détestait toujours, tout simplement parce qu'Harry l'aimait désormais et qu'elle faisait qu'ils le veuillent tous ou non, partie de la bande aussi.

- Je n'ai plus de parents, souffla difficilement Hermione.

- Ils sont morts ?

- Mes parents sont partis. Je ne les intéresse plus, ils ne s'occupent plus de moi.

- Ça fait longtemps que c'est le cas, Granger.

- Je sais, répondit douloureusement Hermione, mais cette fois, c'est définitif, ils ne reviendront jamais, ils m'ont rayés de leurs vies.

- Ils te l'ont dit ?

- C'est tout comme, ils ont décidés d'avoir un nouvel enfant, ils ne l'ont pas dit mais c'était tout comme, je suis ratée, je ne suis pas la fille qu'ils auraient voulu avoir et maintenant, ils en font une autre.

- Tes parents sont bien cons alors, assura alors le jeune homme.

- Pardon ?

- Ils t'ont ratés, c'est eux qui ont merdé une fois, Nymph' et Harry te réparent comme ils peuvent et maintenant que tu vas mieux, ils t'annoncent qu'ils vont avoir un autre enfant. Sans nous, ils le merdront tout autant et ils auront l'air malin lorsqu'ils comprendront que de vous deux, c'est toi, la célèbre médecin, avocate que tu seras devenue qui est le mieux réussi. Cette réussite, Granger, tu ne la devras qu'à toi alors ils peuvent bien tenter une deuxième chance mais ces cons s'apercevront trop tard que l'enfant qu'ils voulaient avoir, ils l'ont déjà eu sauf qu'ils en avaient pas conscience.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, c'était bien Kevin qu'elle avait sous les yeux, cet adolescent complètement débile qui n'avait une once de maturité dans son comportement. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et pour l'aider à se remettre du choc, Kevin se relava prestement, il épousseta ses vêtements et demanda poliment à Hermione :

- Je te raccompagne ? Il se fait vraiment tard, les Smoothies vont s'inquiéter.

Hermione se releva à son tour et toujours sous le choc des paroles du garçon, le suivit machinalement jusque dans le bâtiment puis dans les rues jusqu'à arriver devant la maison où elle habitait. Ils restèrent une bonne minute face à la porte, Kevin avait les mains dans sa veste de cuir, il était à moitié avachi comme il avait l'habitude de se tenir lorsqu'il marchait seul de nuit.

- Rentre, **ta****famille** t'attends, Smoothie.

Hermione hocha la tête et alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte et que l'autre adolescent était déjà en train de s'éloigner, la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches, Hermione se retourna et s'écria :

- Kevin ! Merci, vraiment, merci !

L'adolescent haussa les épaules dans un demi sourire et s'éloigna sans un bruit. À peine eut-elle ouvert la porte que toute la famille lui sauta dessus pour savoir si elle allait bien, si elle avait faim, si elle voulait un câlin. Kevin avait raison, un jour ces parents s'apercevront de leur erreur et il sera trop tard, en attendant, elle était une Smoothie et eux, ne l'abandonneraient jamais. Ils n'avaient pas encore mangé, trop inquiet pour manger en son absence, c'est alors à plus de minuit que les habitants du 25 rue David Lloyd George se mirent à table pour partager des pâtes à la carbonara depuis longtemps froide, en oubliant que demain tout le monde devrait être réveillé pour aller en cours ou au travail.

* * *

><p>Tadam :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez aimé, détesté, pas remarqué du tout ce que je voulais dire avec mes plusieurs péripéties :p N'hésitez pas, une review bonne ou mauvaise, ça fait toujours plaisir.<p>

On se retrouve le **9 Août** les amis, bonne journée.


	11. Moment de vie: 25rue David Lloyd Georges

C'est en traînant sur mon ordinateur que je suis tombée sur cette photo, elle m'a inspiré cette histoire.

Salut, Salut, comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre que je vous livre, je viens de finir de l'écrire et techniquement nous sommes bien le 9 alors je n'attends pas plus pour vous le publier, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'avoue ne pas en être pleinement satisfaite. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis en favori et en follow ma fiction et un gros merci à MionePotter13 pour sa review qui m'a fait plaisir.

Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise, je souhaitais faire un Harry un peu différent pour une fois, il est vrai que j'aurai pu mettre la romance Harry-Hermione par écrit mais à l'époque l'idée m'avait été donné par Mood dans une review, j'avais aimé l'idée mais je ne savais alors pas comment l'écrire, je ne sais pas s'ils se remettront ensemble mais il est possible qu'à partir du prochain chapitre, je fasse des fash-back sur leur histoire car je me sens plus à l'aise désormais. Quant à Kevin, je suis contente que tu t'en sois méfié, c'était ce que je voulais vous faire passer lorsque je l'ai écris.

* * *

><p><em>- Rentre, <strong>ta <strong>**famille** t'attends, Smoothie._

_Hermione hocha la tête et alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte et que l'autre adolescent était déjà en train de s'éloigner, la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches, Hermione se retourna et s'écria :_

_- Kevin ! Merci, vraiment, merci !_

_L'adolescent haussa les épaules dans un demi sourire et s'éloigna sans un bruit. À peine eut-elle ouvert la porte que toute la famille lui sauta dessus pour savoir si elle allait bien, si elle avait faim, si elle voulait un câlin. Kevin avait raison, un jour ces parents s'apercevront de leur erreur et il sera trop tard, en attendant, elle était une Smoothie et eux, ne l'abandonneraient jamais. Ils n'avaient pas encore mangé, trop inquiet pour manger en son absence, c'est alors à plus de minuit que les habitants du 25 rue David Lloyd George se mirent à table pour partager des pâtes à la carbonara depuis longtemps froide, en oubliant que demain tout le monde devrait être réveillé pour aller en cours ou au travail._

* * *

><p>Le lendemain avait été une journée difficile pour tout le monde, Ted s'était même endormi en classe, même Sirius qui avait reçu la visite de son avocat avait du se lever de bonne heure et se préparer. Il n'avait pas été élevé à recevoir les personnes en pyjama et mal coiffé alors même lui avait eu une journée difficile, d'ailleurs, ils se retrouvèrent tous après leur journée de cours et leurs devoirs terminés sur les canapés du salon, devant un dessin animé bas de gamme, amorphes. Ce soir-là, ils n'eurent même pas le courage de se lever pour faire à manger alors ils firent appel au chinois pour se faire livrer. Personne ne se leva pour aller chercher le repas alors le pauvre livreur dut lui même faire le déplacement encouragé par les cris des habitants affamés de la maison. Ce n'est que le lendemain soir qu'Hermione put enfin avoir une discussion avec Nymph' et Harry. Ils s'étaient installés dans un coin de leur cour intérieur faite de béton, une bière et un coca à la main de tous.<p>

- Est-ce que vous pensez que je dois aller à l'anniversaire de Kevin ?

- Kevin est le petit con le plus chieur de la création, c'est celui qui a toujours après Harry passé le plus de temps à te martyriser et maintenant il t'invite à son anniversaire et te console. Ça demande à réflexion effectivement, lui répondit Nymph'.

- Personnellement je pense que ça peut être une bonne idée qu'Hermione vienne à cette fête, il y aura toute la bande ….

- Justement c'est à cause de ça que je crains de venir Harry, il y aura toute la bande cher au cœur de Kevin.

- Je pense que ce qui est important ce n'est pas de savoir si tu as peur ou non d'y aller, Mione mais si tu dois y aller ou non, on est bien d'accord sur ce point ? S'enquit Nymph'. Peu importe ta trouille si tu dois y aller …

- Oui, si je dois y aller bien sûr que j'irais, j'ai bien appris mes leçons Nymph', ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Je le trouve bizarre Kevin en ce moment, c'est tout. Avec moi, je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'Harry la regarda surpris.

- C'est possible, reste à comprendre pourquoi maintenant, sourit Nymph'. Harry qui y a-t-il tout les ans à l'anniversaire du petit Kevin ?

- Johan, Jonathan, Paul, tout la bande en fait, les habituels, ceux qui sont de toutes les sorties officiels.

- Et Kevin ne t'a jamais demandé avant ça d'emmener notre jeune amie, ici présente ?

- Nop, la première année où Hermione a commencé à traîner avec nous, il m'a au contraire interdit de l'emmener, que son anniversaire, ce n'était pas les portes ouvertes et qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la bande, que … merde, Nymph', il m'a dit que seul la bande était invitée à son anniversaire ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire qu'il l'invite maintenant ?!

- Que notre petit Kevinou n'est pas aussi bête qu'il se plaît à le montrer, sourit Nymph'. Je pense qu'il a compris, ce que beaucoup d'autres non pas encore compris mais désormais Hermione fait partie de votre bande, elle en connaît tout le monde, elle traîne de mauvais volonté mais fréquemment avec vous, elle n'hésite plus à leur répondre, elle commence à se forger une place chez vous et Kevin a l'air de l'avoir compris. Il semble avoir fait mieux, il a décidé de faire en sorte que toute la bande le comprenne, ce qui veut dire ….

- Qu'il accepte la situation, Hermione fait parti de la bande, c'est ainsi et pas autrement ! Il prend parti pour toi Mione, il te donne une légitimité que je n'étais en moyen de donner puisque c'est moi qui t'ai fait entrer dans le groupe ! Je pense qu'il faut que tu viennes, Mione.

- Kevin ne m'aime pas, il me supporte à peine lorsque je suis là, il n'est resté avant-hier seulement parce qu'il a cru que j'allais me suicider et qu'il a dut avoir peur que tu lui en veuilles ! Ce mec ne m'aime pas !

- Mais il te supporte suffisamment pour te faire entrer dans la bande de manière officiel ! C'est un acte fort qu'il veut faire passer là, les meilleurs actions politiques sont celles qui sont fait dans un gant de velours, Hermione. Ça fait des années qu'il n'y a à son anniversaire que les membres de la bande, ça va faire un électrochoc inconscient aux autres. Ce mec est en train de te fournir la meilleure protection que tu n'ai jamais eu, quand ils auront compris, tu auras officiellement la protection de tous.

- Mais ils me défendent déjà tous quand je me fais emmerder dans la rue sans toi ! Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut changer qu'ils en aient conscience ou pas !

- Tu seras de la bande, techniquement pas grand chose ne changera mais les membres seront plus sympathiques avec toi, ils t'inviteront plus souvent à des sorties. Ce genre de chose quoi !

Maintenant que la décision était prise encore fallait-il trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire au jeune homme. Harry en avait déjà trouvé un, il avait acheté le dernier jeu que Kevin ne cessait de lui parler depuis des jours et des jours mais Hermione n'avait ni l'argent ni même une idée qui traînait pour lui faire un cadeau. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'aimait le jeune homme et de toute façon, elle doutait d'avoir assez d'argent pour un cadeau qui lui plairait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il aimait le basket énormément, en fouillant dans sa mémoire, elle se rappelait qu'il était fan de Chicago Bulls. Elle savait qu'il y avait un magasin de basket pas loin, peut être trouverait-elle quelque chose de sympa, pas trop cher. Elle n'avait pas grand espoir mais elle prit malgré tout son vélo et tenta le coup, Hermione ne tarda pas à faire demi-tour dépitée. C'est dingue ce que ça coûtait cher le moindre accessoire de basket mais ça lui avait donné une idée. D'ici à demain elle aurait le temps de lui coutre une petite mascotte des Chicago Bulls, ça lui coûterait quasiment rien puisqu'elle avait déjà tout le nécessaire pour le faire et ça avait au moins le mérite de ne pas la faire venir les mains vides. Harry lui avait bien proposé de faire semblant de faire moitié-moitié avec lui puisqu'elle n'aurait jamais assez pour le faire réellement mais Hermione avait refusé, elle ne voulait pas mentir ainsi. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'installa dans un coin du salon, pour profiter de l'ambiance familial qui flottait dans la demeure, et elle commença son cadeau. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry et Sirius jouaient à « Qui est-ce ? Junior » avec Teddy et Isla. C'était un moment propice à la détente et à la rigolade, c'était des moments appréciables en particulier en cette période alors qu'il y avait fréquemment des tensions à la maison à cause de Sirius et son alcoolisme.

Une bonne heure après, Hermione avait enfin terminé son taureau rouge avec un maillot de l'équipe sur son dos. Les cornes et les détails du maillot avaient vraiment été le plus dur à réaliser mais elle était fière du résultat, la peluche faisait une quinzaine de centimètre de haute. Hermione avait déjà fini ses devoirs hier soir et dans la matinée, elle n'avait commencé la recherche d'un cadeau pour le lendemain après les avoir fini, la jeune fille ne laisserait pas passer Kevin avant son avenir. Hermione n'appréciait même pas Kevin, elle commençait à peine à le supporter, il ne passerait pas jamais avant ces devoirs et son travail scolaire, après la fête d'anniversaire, elle avait d'ailleurs déjà prévu de réviser ses leçons et de relire l'intégralité des devoirs qu'elle avait fini au début du week-end, question de bien avoir en tête ces exercices. Hermione abandonna la peluche dans un coin et s'approcha de la table basse où la petite famille – exception de Nymph' encore au travail – jouait. La présence d'Hermione perturba le jeu de société auquel ils jouaient, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer de jouer au « Qui est-ce ? Junior » puisqu'il ne se jouait que par deux. Étant jusque là quatre, ils avaient pu alterner les parties pour que tout le monde puisse jouer ensemble mais désormais il fallait changer de jeu. Ce fut Ted qui courut immédiatement en chercher un autre pendant que son parrain et Isla rangeait les plateaux de l'ancien jeu. Ted revient en agitant joyeusement le paquet qu'il tenait dans la main :

- J'ai pris le Uno, Parrain !

Et ils recommencèrent à jouer, c'était la version junior mais ça n'en restait pas moins encore difficile pour une enfant de trois ans à peine, alors à plusieurs reprises, l'enfant jetait ses cartes sur la table et ils devaient lui dire de les reprendre en expliquant succinctement pourquoi. Vers sept heures du soir, Nymph' rentra à la maison et lança d'un ton fort :

- Encore en train de glander, bande de bon à rien ! Et la bouffe alors qui c'est qui l'a fait !

Unanimement la petite troupe la désigna pour aller faire le repas, Nymph' les insulta de tout les noms mais elle partit quand même vers la cuisine pendant que les petits vaurins qu'ils étaient tous poursuivaient leur partie de Uno. Hermione aimait les soirées comme celle-là, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'en avait plus fait avec ses parents, la dernière fois, elle devait avoir huit ans. Kevin n'avait pas eu tord, les Smoothies étaient bien plus sa famille que celle qui était réellement la sienne.

Le lendemain alors qu'ils étaient en route pour l'anniversaire de Kevin qui aurait comme tout les ans lieu chez lui dans l'appartement à peine assez spacieux pour accueillir toute la bande., Hermione fit demi-tour pour la sixième fois mais cette fois-ci Harry ne tenta même pas de la rattraper pour la convaincre que tout allait bien se passer, il s'arrêta contre un mur et s'alluma une cigarette, attendant qu'Hermione cesse son caprice. Celle-ci fit les gros yeux en le voyant fumer et revient immédiatement, elle attrapa la clope et l'écrasa immédiatement par terre. Depuis quelques temps, elle retrouvait régulièrement le jeune homme avait un tel instrument dans la bouche et elle lui arrachait automatiquement pour la jeter au sol. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'Harry tombe dans cette drogue qui prenait plus de pognon qu'elle n'apportait pas de plaisir, Harry leva simplement les yeux au ciel et ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à enfin pénétrer dans l'immeuble. En grimpant les marches avec entrain, ils finirent par rattraper Johan qui s'y rendait aussi, l'adolescent tourna son regard surpris vers l'adolescente avant d'hausser les épaules sous le regard scrutateur d'Harry.

L'appartement de Kevin n'était pas bien grand mais il était bien rangé et agréable, Hermione se sentit à l'aise assez rapidement, de la musique régnait dans toute la demeure à la table du salon qui avait été poussé dans un coin de la pièce, elle contenait une dizaine de bol rempli de bonbon divers et dans un coin, les paquets cadeaux avaient été déposés. Les trois arrivants s'empressèrent d'y poser les leurs et de saluer les autres adolescents déjà présent et en particulier le roi de cette journée, Kevin. Les regards surpris vers Hermione se firent nombreux mais elle décida qu'il valait mieux les ignorer, Kevin en revanche sembla bien vouloir montrer à tout le monde, qu'Hermione n'était pas venue là par erreur et qu'il l'avait réellement bien invité puisqu'il s'installa rapidement près d'elle et se mit à lui parler joyeusement :

- Je suis bien content que tu ais accepté de venir, aujourd'hui ! J'ai eu peur que tu refuses !

- Y avait pas raison que je refuse et puis ça me permet de te remercier pour avant-hier, tu m'as bien aidé, je pense que j'avais besoin d'entendre ce que tu m'as dit pour réellement l'assimiler.

- Sans doute, les gens ont souvent besoin d'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre ce qu'ils savent déjà pour réellement le comprendre. C'est courant et je suis heureux que tu es choisie mon toit pour prendre une pause.

- Curieusement moi aussi, lui sourit Hermione.

- Hey Kev ! Au lieu de draguer la petite Hermione, Maman dit que tu devrais installer la bâche et le rétroprojecteur maintenant si tu veux avoir le temps de jouer avant qu'elle ne termine le gâteau.

C'était Marcus, le petit frère de Kevin qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, c'était un petit bonhomme de douze ans, frêle comme une anguille. Autant Kevin avait des cheveux blonds rasés, des yeux noisettes et une peau légèrement bronzée, autant son petit frère avait des cheveux noirs assez longs qu'il ramenait toujours vers l'arrière, il avait des yeux bleus clair et une peau blanche, bien loin du bronzage naturel de son frère aîné. Après dans la forme de leur visage et dans leur frêle carrure, on pouvait malgré tout bien que difficilement deviner leur fraternité mais une chose était sûre, les deux frères n'étaient pas très semblables. La toile blanche fut rapidement punaisé au mur par Kevin et Valentin, pendant qu'Harry et Justin branchaient et programmaient le rétroprojecteur, Johan, Jonathan et Paul installèrent les chaises face à la bâche blanche. C'était une entreprise bien huilée, tout le monde exception d'Hermione savait ce qu'il avait à faire, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils agissaient ainsi, à chaque journée de flemme chez l'un ou chez l'autre, ils installaient cette bâche et ce rétroprojecteur afin de pouvoir jouer à la console version écran géant. Harry, Kevin, Johan et Valentin se jetèrent sur les manettes avant que les autres n'eurent le temps de réagir. Call of Duty fut lancé rapidement et la partie démarra, Hermione connaissait vaguement ce jeu, Harry y jouait parfois à la maison mais c'était assez rare, il ne voulait pas y jouer devant les enfants, trop réaliste et violent pour imposer ça aux petits.

Hermione observait les garçons jouer sur tout un pan de mur et ça rendait le jeu d'une netteté exceptionnelle et permettait de jouer à plusieurs sans que la qualité du jeu ne devienne moins sympa avec l'écran divisé en quatre. Peu de temps après, les manettes tournèrent et ce fut au tour de Paul, Jonathan, Justin et du petit Marcus qui s'incrusta dans la partie. Hermione essayait de suivre toutes les actions des joueurs pour essayer de comprendre comment était-il possible de les faire avec une telle fluidité, elle espérait bien qu'ils la laissent essayer un peu le jeu sinon elle risquait de vite s'ennuyer. Heureusement pour elle, les garçons étaient très habitués à ces après-midis xbox et ils passaient la manette relativement souvent puisqu'ils étaient toujours plus de quatre à jouer. La manette atterrit donc assez rapidement dans les mains de la jeune fille qui la regarda un moment, Justin qui venait de passer sa manette s'installa à côté d'elle et voyant son désarroi alors que tout le monde sélectionnait arme et tenue de combat désiré, Hermione tentait lentement de faire le tour des affaires. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il s'écrie :

- Une partie pour rien, une partie pour rien, Hermione apprends !

Tout le monde sursauta et les garçons changèrent leurs combinaisons et armes, Hermione qui avait sursauté encore plus haut que les autres, se laissa guider par les conseils de Justin, Harry semblait bien décidé à ne pas intervenir auprès d'elle aujourd'hui. Il lui conseilla de mettre un équipement classique et une fois terminée, ils lancèrent la partie, les trois autres joueurs patientèrent de nouveau pendant que Justin lui expliquait les touches et le principe du jeu, Hermione poursuivit ensuite les autres joueurs pendant le reste de la courte partie qui avait été mis. Ils ne se défendaient pas, se contentant de se cacher et de la fuir, question qu'elle se sente un peu plus à l'aise avec l'enchaînement des boutons. Ensuite une réelle partie put commencer où l'équipe d'Hermione perdit bien évidemment vu le nombre de fois où elle s'était fait tirer dessus mais elle était parvenue à tuer deux ou trois fois ce qui était exceptionnel vu le nombre de fois où Hermione était morte dans cette partie. Elle passa avec soulagement la manette à Justin et qui s'installa plus loin afin d'être mieux centré face à sa bulle. Johan ne tarda pas à prendre la place vide à côté d'Hermione en s'asseyant à califourchon :

- Alors comme ça tu as été invité à l'anniversaire de Kevin ?

- Il semblerait oui, ça te pose un problème ?

- Aucun, voyons, ce n'est après tout pas mon anniversaire, Kevin a le droit d'inviter qui bon lui semble mais cela fait des années qu'il n'y a que nous à son anniversaire alors tu peux comprendre que ça nous surprenne.

- Je peux comprendre, j'ai été moi aussi très surprise quand il m'a invité, j'ai cru qu'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre mais non, c'était à moi qu'il parlait. Ça m'a semblé correcte de venir, ais-je eu tort ?

- Non, bien que cette situation soit étrange, je pense que les choses sont telles qu'elles doivent l'être, me demande pas pourquoi, j'aurais du mal à te l'expliquer mais c'est ce que je pense.

- Euh okay, répondit Hermione.

La mère de Kevin ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans la pièce et demanda à Marcus d'éteindre les consoles et de s'approcher de la table pour le gâteau. Hermione assista alors à une drôle de scène, les adolescents et la mère se mirent à chanter « Joyeux Anniversaire » dans une langue totalement inconnue à Hermione alors que sa mère emmenait le gâteau. Ils enchaînèrent sur la version anglaise de la chanson puis sur la version française et ils poussèrent tous Harry à chanter la version allemande de la chanson. Les cadeaux ne tardèrent pas à être déballé, Kevin avait reçu trois jeux pour sa xbox, des BD de Gaston LaGaffe qu'il adorait, un beau livre sur les jeux de rôles, un jeu de stratégie pour son ordinateur, la mascotte d'Hermione, un maillot des Chicago Bulls, un livre sur les tueurs en séries et un livre de science-fiction qui au vu du sourire ravi de Kevin à son petit frère venait forcément de lui. L'après-midi se poursuivit joyeusement lorsqu'après avoir dévorer le gâteau et les nombreux bonbons sur la table, ils retournèrent à leur console de jeu pour essayer les nouveaux arrivants.

* * *

><p>- J'ai envie de changement ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je me les faisais les rouges ?!<p>

- Comment ? S'étonna Hermione, un stylo dans la bouche, bossant un devoir dans la cour de Poudlard.

- Ou jaunes ? Ou bleu ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! S'agaça Hermione.

- De mes mèches, j'ai envie de changement ! Quel couleur alors ? Rouges, bleu, jaune, orange ?!

- Orange ?! T'es fracassé comme mec tu le sais ça ?

- Orange ? Jaune ? T'as des drôles d'idées, toi ! S'exclama Neville qui avait observé la scène en silence. Tu ne peux pas choisir des couleurs moins voyantes comme tout le monde, des reflets blonds ou marrons pour faire des effets dans tes cheveux.

- Neville, NeNeville, voyons qui t'as dit que j'avais envie d'être comme tout le monde, sourit l'adolescent.

- Ta conscience qui par tout les saints te supplie de l'écouter, tenta le jeune homme.

Les adolescents n'en restèrent pas là de la conversation, au grand dam d'Hermione qui travaillait, les deux garçons ne cessèrent de discuter et de se chamailler gentiment. Avec l'expérience de ces deux dernières années, Hermione parvenait à arbitrer les chamailleries de ces amis tout en poursuivant avec une attention quelque peu distraite ces fiches des cours. Hermione faisait toujours une synthèse de ces cours, ça lui prenait beaucoup de temps mais avec cette synthèse, elle révisait en continue ces leçons puisqu'elle les relisait à chaque fois qu'elle en poursuivait une. Ça lui évitait d'apprendre réellement ces leçons à force de les lire tout les deux, trois jours, Hermione finissait par connaître lorsqu'un contrôle arrivait tout le début de son cours sans avoir de l'apprendre, il ne lui restait qu'à apprendre la fin et le milieu mais ce dernier n'était jamais dur à retenir, il entrait dans sa mémoire facilement. Harry lui empruntait toujours ces fiches la veille au soir du contrôle alors Hermione avait pris une nouvelle habitude en deux ans, elle s'assurait d'avoir fini de réviser à l'heure du goûter des enfants puis elle relisait une dernière fois ces fiches, le matin au déjeuner. Avec ces deux révisions ajoutés, elle pensait compenser la relecture du soir, bien qu'elle se récite malgré tout son cours avant de tomber dans le sommeil. C'était contraignant comme choix mais Harry était son meilleur ami, elle pouvait faire cela pour lui, surtout que si elle lui disait qu'elle avait besoin de ces fiches, il les lui aurait laissé avec plaisir. Hermione acceptait cette situation, quand elle avait envie de crier de rage parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas réviser calmement comme avant, elle se forçait au calme puis à se souvenir que bien que dans son ancienne maison, elle ait toujours eu le calme nécessaire aux révisions mais l'atmosphère produite par ce silence était pesant et perturbait tout autant ces révisions.

Au moins dans cette maison, elle était heureuse d'y rentrer tout les soirs, enfin, presque, il y avait des jours où elle avait envie d'étrangler les enfants parce qu'ils hurlaient à la mort ou bien de défenestrer Sirius pour le désordre qu'il foutait dans le salon mais dans quelle maison était-on toujours à quinze ans ravie de rentrer ? Sans doute aucune, il est bien rare qu'un adolescent de cet âge-là, les hormones en effervescence, provoquant sautes d'humeur et colère n'ait pas un jour, un soir où il souhaiterait ne pas avoir à rentrer chez lui. Il fallait être honnête dans la vie. Quelques heures plus tard alors qu'ils pédalaient rapidement dans les rues de Londres avec Neville pour aller chercher les enfants à l'école, Harry recommença avec son histoire de mèches et Hermione commença à se demander s'il était réellement sérieux, jusque là elle avait cru à une plaisanterie du garçon. Pourtant s'il en reparlait c'est que l'idée de changer de coupe de cheveux le tracassait et qu'en faisant ainsi l'idiot, il cherchait à voir si ce changement pourrait lui aller ou non. Hermione prêta alors une attention plus particulière à la conversation et celle-ci prit au grand soulagement d'Harry un nouveau tournant. Hermione chercha à savoir ce qu'il voulait exactement comme coupe de cheveux mais il n'en avait aucune idée, il faut dire qu'avec les cheveux indomptables qu'il se traînait, ce n'était pas simple de trouver une coupe de cheveux qu'il lui aille.

Nymph ' était en train de travailler sur la cheville d'une cliente, elle traçait les lignes du cheval au galop que la cliente et elle avaient décidé de faire, ce n'était pas un petit dessin, ni même un trop grand, il n'y avait pas de courbe difficile à faire alors elle discutait posément avec la cliente, cherchant une fois de plus à découvrir pourquoi elle avait voulu autant de petits détails qui pourrait paraître insignifiant à n'importe qui mais que sa cliente avait absolument voulu avoir. Par exemple le cheval était mal-formé au niveau de la main droite, il avait une cicatrice sur la cuisse gauche et des yeux verrons vert et bleu. Elle essayait de glaner les informations petit à petit, bien qu'elle ait entièrement le temps, les contours allaient lui prendre encore une bonne heure et il faudrait qu'elles se revoient pour les couleurs ensuite, alors elle avançait poliment, interrogeant la cliente sur sa vie. Nymph' aimait son boulot, parce qu'elle était en contact avec les gens, parce qu'elle aimait savoir la signification des tatouages des clients, outre les banals étoiles à la mode ou papillon sans signification, cela pouvait devenir passionnant. Bien sûr tout les clients ne lui disaient pas mais Nymph' essayait toujours dans le respect du client, évidemment, à le découvrir malgré tout.

La clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta mais Bill tout comme elle était occupée à un tatouage, elle demanda donc poliment à la personne si elle était pressée ou non puisqu'elle en avait encore pour une dizaine de minutes, elle n'obtient pas de réponse alors elle présuma que la personne devait être pressée ou indécise et qu'elle était repartie sans oser répondre. Ça arrivait en permanence, il ne fallait pas en prendre mouche pour autant, c'était une part importante du métier, les trois quarts du temps les clients revenaient, s'excusaient puis discutaient de ce qu'ils souhaitaient et s'ils pouvaient le faire ici ou non. C'est pour cela que lorsque la cliente et Nymph' sortir du box, la tatoueuse fut surprise de trouver quelqu'un dans l'accueil et encore plus lorsqu'elle s'aperçut sur c'était Remus Lupin qui trifouillait son chapeau nerveusement. Elle le salua et il sembla encore plus stressé alors elle reporta son attention sur sa cliente pour en finir au plus vite :

- Et voilà, Mrs, y a le compte et bien on se donne rendez-vous le 16 et prenez bien soin de respecter les consignes pour prendre soin de votre bandage.

- Bien évidemment, ne vous inquiétez donc pas, j'ai bien compris toutes les règles, je ne l'exposerez pas et pour l'instant, je laisse le bandage.

- Nickel et bien je vous dit au 16 alors, Mrs Jonquille, passez une bonne journée et au moindre problème, la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à revenir nous en parler à moi ou mon collègue, en personne ou par téléphone.

Mrs Jonquille sortit tout en saluant tout de même Remus en passant, celui-ci qui tournait son chapeau dans ces mains, se leva et s'approcha d'elle, nerveux. Nymph' l'empêcha de parler et lui fit signe de la suivre, elle le mena dans l'arrière boutique puis appuyant ses mains et son dos contre une caisse et lui demanda d'une voix qu'elle voulut détacher mais qui trahissait son inquiétude en réalité :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Harry va bien ? C'est Hermione ? Sirius ?!

- Non, non … Non, euh, tout le monde va bien … du moins, je pense … je suis pas là pour ça …

- Oh, tu devrais prévenir dans ce cas, je me suis prise une de ses peurs en te voyant. T'es là pour quoi alors, vas-y je t'écoute, termina-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la caisse.

- En réalité, je … je me demandais si tu accepterais de sortir un soir avec moi ?

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est pour parler du procès c'est ça, Sirius m'en a parlé, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Euh … non … C'est un rendez-vous romantique que je propose, corrigea l'homme en rougissant.

- Oh.

- Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai, soupira Remus.

- Oh, non non, c'est que je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment pas. Euh, je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai le droit de réfléchir ?

- Bien évidemment, je vais vous laisser travailler.

Nymph' le laissa partir et reprit son travail, son cerveau en plein travail, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, bien sûr, Remus était mignon et lui plaisait mais c'était si tôt après la mort de Stephan, elle n'était pas sûre d'être assez forte pour endurer cela. Avec Stephan, les choses avaient été si rapides, si passionnées, c'était un vrai amour, il jouait avec les enfants, était à l'aise dans toutes les situations farfelues qui pouvaient survenir dans ce quartier. Une fois, alors qu'ils se baladaient dans les rue de Spinner End, à la nuit tombée, poussant la petite Isla dans sa poussette, ils s'étaient trouvés en moins d'une minute au cœur d'un règlement de compte, arme à feu dans les mains . Nymph' n'avait pas su quoi, elle avait juste aussitôt prit sa fille dans ces bras et lancer un regard affolé à Stephan qui lui avait sourit réconfortant. Le temps qui semblait s'être arrêté, reprit son cours au moment au Stephan reprit la situation en main, il leur annonça calmement qu'il était impressionné du réalisme de leurs armes et qu'il espérait qu'ils s'amuseraient bien à leur soirée costumée tout en s'éloignant vers le tournant de la ruelle. Les deux malfrats avaient été pris de surprise et le temps de décider qui était le plus dangereux, Nymph' avec Isla dans les bras et Stephan ayant la poussette avaient déjà franchis le coin de la rue et courraient désormais à toute allure pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques rues plus et ils avaient éclaté de rire, le stress, la peur et la course avaient eu raison de leur peu de sérieux. Avec lui, Nymph' s'était toujours comme l'adolescente innocente qu'elle n'avait pu être et c'était si reposant pour une fois d'être une gosse. Bon, une gosse maman mais c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire en l'état actuel des choses et ils avaient vécus six mois complètement fou et ça aurait du continuer si Stephan n'était pas partit en mer pour gagner assez d'argent pour le mariage. Son amour était mort.

C'est assez morose qu'elle rentra chez elle, ce soir-là et elle eut la surprise d'y découvrir Neville en train de mettre la table avec sa famille, elle soupira, elle aurait vraiment apprécier d'avoir une soirée de paix après sa mauvaise journée. Il fallait se faire une raison si cela n'avait été le jeune homme, ça aurait été les enfants qui auraient hurlés ou Sirius qui aurait été bourré, il y aurait toujours quelque chose pour l'empêcher de passer une soirée de paix. C'était dans ces moments-là que Stephan manquait à Nymph', il savait toujours lui faire paraître avoir passé une soirée de paix alors que la maison était un champs de guerre, il devait ce prodige à un verre de vin et un câlin dans un coin du canapé. L'amour devait pour beaucoup y faire, elle n'en doutait pas, peut être devrait-elle accepter l'invitation de Remus, elle ne savait pas encore. Elle s'installa à table où Neville et Harry semblaient se chamailler gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione prenne enfin parti :

- Voyons Harry, tu ne peux pas te teindre les cheveux en jaune ! Neville a raison, d'abord parce que c'est d'un ridicule innommable ensuite parce que Poudlard ne t'autoriserait pas à venir à l'école avec les cheveux jaunes !

- Tu veux te faire les cheveux jaunes Harry ? Interrogea alors Nymph' clairement amusée.

- Mais arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule ! Je suis très sérieux ! Il faut que je change de coiffure !

- Harry ! Je ne veux pas me moquer de toi mais j'crois que même ta mère t'aurait renié si tu étais rentré avec les cheveux jaunes, rit Sirius.

- Tu vas devenir Pikachu, Parrain ? Demanda Teddy tout sourire.

- Ça va ça va, j'ai compris le jaune n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée mais j'ai vraiment envie de changer de coupe de cheveux et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Vous pourriez m'aider au lieu de vous moquer ! Grogna l'adolescent.

- Nous l'aurions fait avec plaisir si tu cessais de nous tendre des perches, sourit Nymph', mais reconnaît que le pikachu de Ted était bien placé.

Harry se renfrogna encore plus sur sa chaise et grogna contre sa famille qui éclata de rire, même Neville se foutait de sa gueule. En bon adolescent, il prit la mouche et n'adressa plus la parole à personne de toute la soirée, même après que Nymph' eut ramené Neville, Harry continua à bouder. Hermione essaya de le dérider au moment de se mettre au lit mais Harry l'ignora et s'endormit sans lui adresser la parole. La jeune adolescente soupira, agacée à son tour par la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme et se coucha de mauvaise humeur. Le soir suivant lorsque Nymph' pénétra dans la maison, Harry et Hermione jouaient à console, les enfants jouaient par terre, Sirius parlait avec son avocat, encore et la musique résonnant à fond comme d'habitude ! Nymph' se jeta sur le canapé et attrapa une manette qui traînait, attendant qu'on lui branche la manette. La partie de course ne tarda pas redémarrer avec Nymph' dans la course, plusieurs parties s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Harry revienne sur le tapis nonchalamment :

- Ça te tente de changer de coupe avec moi ?

Personne ne lui demanda à qui il parlait, Nymph' soupira et attrapa une longue mèche grise, c'est vrai qu'il avait pas mal poussé ses cheveux depuis sa dernière coupe, il lui arrivait au dessus des épaules et c'était bien plus long qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été depuis ces treize ans. Elle reposa sa main de justesse sur la manette afin d'éviter le ravin, donna un coup de champignon et termina la course en bonne première. Hermione quant à elle arriva cinquième et comprit enfin l'obsession d'Harry pour ces cheveux, elle n'y avait prêté attention avant que Nymph' ne se coupe plus les cheveux mais il était vrai qu'en général si Harry changeait de coupe de cheveux alors Nymph' passait elle aussi chez le coiffeur de même que que c'était alors l'occasion de couper les cheveux des enfants. Une nouvelle partie fut lancée alors que toute la famille attendaient avec une légère tension la réponse de la jeune femme qui au cours de la course ne tarda pas à répondre tout aussi nonchalamment que l'adolescent :

- J'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais les cheveux si longs, il serait peut être temps de les couper effectivement. On a qu'à appeler Lyne tout à l'heure, voir quand est-ce qu'elle peut passer à la maison si ça vous va à tous ?

- Oui, ça nous va, j'en ai marre d'avoir des mèches vertes, sourit Harry.

- On va voir ce qu'elle nous proposera pour toi, acquiesça Nymph', de tout façon, Teddy doit désespérément se couper ces cheveux et Isla ça pourrait être mignon de lui faire une coupe de cheveux pour une fois.

- T'es sûr de ton coup, Nymph' tu te rappelles pas la dernière fois ce qu'elle a fait ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Mais non, mais non, vous vous inquiétez trop, c'est une grande fille maintenant, hein chérie ?

- Oui, je suis plus un bébé d'abord ! S'agaça la petite fille. Moi veux être belle comme Neige !

- Elle l'avait quand même mordu quand elle a commencé à couper, rit Harry;

- On verra ma chérie, cesse de dire des bêtises, oncle indigne, jura Nymph', on pourrait aussi rendre Sirius plus présentable, son procès ne va pas tarder, il faut qu'on le mette sur son trente-et-un quand même. On pourrait peut être essayer aussi de faire quelque chose avec la touffe de cheveux que tu as Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Ça risque d'être dur mais je veux bien tenter, voir ce que Lyne peut bien me faire. Ohhh j'ai gagné ! Putain Harry, je viens de te bousiller ! J'y crois pas !

Pendant qu'Hermione savourait sa victoire sur les autres, fait suffisamment rare pour qu'elle puisse se le permettre. L'avocat de Sirius s'en allait et Nymph' se leva pour attraper le téléphone fixe et retomber ensuite sur le canapé, à toute vitesse, elle composa le numéro, cala le téléphone contre son oreille et récupéra sa manette prête pour la prochaine course qui démarrait. Les détonations furent longues et nombreuses et Nymph' pesta contre le combiné, ne sachant si elle devait bénir ou maudire l'absence de répondeur chez Lyne. Le bon côté c'est que le téléphone sonnait jusqu'à ce qu'elle décroche, le mauvais c'était qu'il était impossible de la joindre sans l'avoir eu au téléphone. Finalement, Nymph' entendit le top espéré :

- Allô ! C'est qui, pourquoi ? Vous avez une minute, la voix était cassante et roque.

- Oh, mauvaise humeur à ce que je vois, c'est Nymph', j'voulais savoir si tu pouvais passer dans la semaine ou ce week-end pour boire un café et couper nos cheveux.

- Ceux de tous le monde ? Même la petite dernière ? La toute frisée ?

- Parfaitement ! Du moins si tu te sens capable de faire quelque chose avec sa touffe bien sûr, on comprendra parfaitement que tu n'y parviennes pas, railla Nymph'. Ouais ! S'écria-t-elle dépassant de justesse Harry sur la lignée d'arrivée.

- Pardon ?! Je suis parfaitement capable de trouver une coupe pour elle !

- Parfait, tu peux passer quand ? Qu'on s'organise tu sais avec le procès de Sirius et l'école des deux grands, c'est nécessaire en ce moment.

- Pour toute la famille et un bon café, hmmm, samedi ça vous irait ?

- Famille samedi ça vous irait la coiffeuse ? Interrogea rapidement Nymph' avant de lancer une tortue rouge sur Hermione, oui parfait ça nous convient. Tes gosses viennent ?

- J'sais pas encore ! Certains pères ont envie de sentir la fibre paternelle s'agiter en eux alors je sais pas combien de marmaille j'aurai du coup.

- No soucis ! On verra bien !

La soirée se termina doucement, Nymph' continua à discuter de la vie décousue de son amie Lyne, apparemment le premier né commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, c'était le seul dont le père ne risquait pas de le réclamer puisqu'il était en prison mais il semblait lui faire une crise de jalousie en ce moment. Il voyait les autres enfants de sa mère dont les pères semblaient vouloir s'occuper d'eux, ils venaient les voir, partaient parfois le week-end avec eux et lui son père c'était pas qu'il en avait rien à foutre de lui mais il ne savait pas lire, enfin pas beaucoup et Lyne ne l'emmenait jamais à la prison, beaucoup de trajet pour pas grand chose. Alors il faisait la tronche, il n'écoutait pas en cours, il se battait dehors, il bousculait ces frères, en clair, il était intenable et elle en avait marre, Nymph' lui assura que ça allait se calmer, il n'avait que neuf ans, ça lui passerait, de tout façon, soyons honnête, il y avait peu de chance que les autres pères continuent bien longtemps à venir voir les enfants. Lyne n'en savait rien mais en tout cas ça avait intérêt à se calmer rapidement où elle allait lui mettre une bonne paire de claque et il allait voir du pays, la pension c'était sympathique aussi.

Le samedi arriva assez vite, ils venaient à peine de venir de manger que plusieurs personnes tapèrent bruyamment et en même temps à la porte puis pénétrèrent dans la maison sans plus de cérémonie, ils étaient plus que des invités ici. Les nouveaux venus marchèrent jusqu'au salon quittant ainsi la cuisine, finalement tout les gosses de Lyne étaient présents, le plus petit était noir-chocolat, il avait les cheveux noir aussi mais raide comme des bâtons, leur texture hérité de sa mère sans aucun doute, il avait aussi pris la carrure européenne, il était tout fin avec de belle joues de petit bébé. Ces yeux noisettes et sa gentillesse en faisait un petit garçon de deux ans adorable, il s'appelait Bryan. Au dessus de lui, il y avait Kyudo, cinq ans, il avait un fort métissage asiatique dont il avait hérité la carrure, les cheveux caractéristiques de même, en revanche, il avait des yeux verts et une peau blanche, c'était un enfant calme qui cherchait généralement pas les ennuis. Juste derrière lui, il y avait son frère Michaël, le portrait craché de sa mère, svelte, blond avec deux opales bleus, il était frondeur et rieur, c'était un bon garçon mais très très agité, six ans et tout au dessus d'eux, il y avait Cameron qui avait des cheveux bruns et une peau rose d'irlandais munie de nombreuses tâches de rousseurs qui avait par chance peut toucher son visage pourvus de deux beaux yeux bleus. Effectivement contrairement à ces frères qui avaient tous le sourire, il faisait la tête. Les mains des enfants à Lyne ne tardèrent pas à s'agiter subitement et les enfants de Nymph' se mirent eux aussi à agiter les leurs en guise de réponse parce que s'il fallait savoir quelque chose sur les enfants de Lyne c'était que la moitié d'entre eux était sourd.

Michaël et Bryan n'avait jamais entendu de toute leur vie, Lyne était une enfant abandonnée à l'assistance publique alors qu'elle avait six mois, personne ne savait qui elle était, elle portait simplement une gourmette en or à son poignet annonçant son nom et sa date de naissance. Alors elle n'avait jamais su d'où elle venait puis elle avait eu un premier garçon entendant qui se développait comme n'importe quel enfant, il avait appris à parler, à chanter, à réagir à l'entente de son nom et puis trois ans plus tard, elle avait eu un second fils, il était parfait lui aussi, il grandissait, il tournait la tête vers elle quand elle parlait ou que quelqu'un pénétrait dans la pièce en ouvrant la porte mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais plus il grandissait et plus elle se disait qu'il y avait un problème. Elle avait eu un retour de couche avec un autre homme et Kyudo était né alors que les deux bébés grandissaient, elle avait assez de point de repère pour aller chez un docteur lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas avec son second fils. Ça avait pris un moment, rencontre de plusieurs docteurs différents jusqu'à en trouver un qui s'intéresse réellement à la situation sans lui dire qu'elle se faisait des idées. Le verdict était tombé, son fils était sourd, un choc pour elle, c'était génétique généralement lui avait dit le médecin, alors elle avait cherché auprès du géniteur de Michaël si par hasard, il n'y avait pas des sourds dans sa famille mais non, ce n'était pas le cas, aucun, elle s'était dit bon ça arrive et avait vécu sa vie jusqu'à Bryan qui se révéla sourd à son tour, c'est ainsi qu'elle avait compris que la surdité devait venir de son côté de la famille. Ce devait d'ailleurs bien être la seule chose qu'elle savait sur sa famille biologique.

Tout la famille avait donc du apprendre la langue des signes ainsi que tout un tas de chose sur la culture sourde qui avait semblé si important à l'association qui leur avait enseigné, quant à Nymph' et les autres, l'association acceptait de leur donner des cours mais comme ils n'étaient pas de la famille des sourds, il fallait payer trois cent livres pour avoir droit à un cours assez complet, trois cent livres chacun, heureusement Ted n'avait que deux ans à l'époque, il apprendrait sur le tard avec les enfants de Lyne et les habitudes, il n'empêche qui avait quand même fallut sortir six cent livres et des poussières pour qu'Harry et elle puissent avoir accès à la langue des petits de Lyne. Ça avait été dur de rassembler la somme d'argent, bien sûr, blablabla c'est pour faire vivre l'association, blablabla, grâce à ça, ils pouvaient se permettre bien plus de choses, blablabla. Nymph' avait pesté, les avait ignoré pendant tout leur speech, avait de nouveau hurlé au scandale mais elle avait payé et ils avaient été attentifs aux cours, ce n'était pas vraiment une langue facile à maîtriser, il fallait se souvenir de beaucoup de chose mais à force de travail, ils en avaient su assez pour justifier la somme d'argent dépensée et surtout pour pouvoir communiquer avec les enfants, les choses et l'humeur surtout de Nymph' s'étaient énormément améliorées.

Les enfants ne tardèrent pas à partir en criant et en signant dans une autre pièce et Lyne parvient enfin à atteindre le salon où d'ailleurs elle s'écroula quelques instants plus tard, juste à côté de sa meilleure amie. Nymph' tendit les bras et la jeune blonde se précipita dedans en grognant contre l'injustice du monde, Harry s'écarta du canapé, les connaissant, elles en avaient pour une dizaine de minutes au moins, autant aller se chercher à boire. Cameron n'avait pas suivis les autres enfants comme il avait pourtant l'habitude de le faire, il était resté debout au milieu du salon, immobile et morose. Harry eut un mouvement de blocage et soupira :

- Hey kid ! Viens avec moi, faut que je te montre un truc !

L'enfant le suivit docilement, sans un regard, ni une parole. Harry fit un détour par la cuisine pour aller chercher deux canettes de soda puis il mena le petit garçon à la cave. Il y avait ici plusieurs travaux en cours, une étagère, les prémices d'un coffre à jouet, d'un futur banc de cour et il y avait de nombreux essais d'un jouet à bascule, plus ou moins raté. C'était la première fois que Cameron descendait dans la cave, elle était interdite aux enfants, il y avait beaucoup d'outils dangereux ici, beaucoup de bois avec des clous, de la ferraille, ce n'était décidément pas un lieu pour un enfant. Pourtant Harry avait décidé d'y emmener un enfant de neuf ans tout en sachant les risques que cela comportait, il était clair que l'enfant en avait besoin. Harry lui tendit sa cannette et il l'encouragea à l'ouvrir comme il le fit lui-même, l'enfant s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et Harry commença à lui parler :

- Alors comme ça les paternels de tes frères traînent pas mal autour de la maison en ce moment ?

- Mouais, ça en ait soûlant, ils sont là « mon père m'a dit de pas faire ça ! » « Mon père a dit que ... » « Mon père fait pas comme ça, Cam ». Ça en devient fatiguant !

- Ta mère dit que tu es jaloux parce que toi, tu ne peux pas voir ton père, avoua Harry.

- Ma mère peut dire ce qu'elle veut, je peux voir mon père si je veux mais c'est elle qui refuse que je le vois !

- Et ça t'énerve j'imagine.

- Ça ne durera pas, ils font se lasser et ils vont tous revenir vers moi en courant et en pleurnichant ! Va falloir que je les console et ça me fatigue déjà ! J'leur ai dit de pas leur faire confiance mais ils m'écoutent pas, ils finiront par être déçu et faudra que je m'en occupe parce que …

- Parce que c'est toi l'homme de la famille, termina Harry puisque le garçon s'était tue, ta mère se trompe en réalité tu n'es pas jaloux de tes frères, tu as peur pour eux.

- Pense ce que tu veux, ma mère te croira pas de tout façon, elle a déjà décidé ce que je pensais et elle n'en démordra pas.

- Ta mère est assez têtue effectivement mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas obligé de lui dire ce que tu penses si tu ne veux pas, les mères n'ont pas besoin de tout savoir, tu sais.

- Mouais, j'préfère qu'elle ne sache pas, elle me croirait pas, elle me dirait de ne pas m'en mêler que ça ne me regarde pas.

- T'es grand désormais, non ? Tu peux garder un secret si je t'en fais part, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, j'ai presque les deux chiffres alors, affirma le garçonnet d'un ton important.

- Cam', t'auras dix ans l'an prochain, ricana Harry, mais j'vais te faire confiance, il faut que ça reste entre nous, les femmes penseront que tu n'étais pas en âge de savoir mais moi, je ne suis pas d'accord. Ta mère aussi pense que ça ne va pas durer et que ces hommes vont se lasser.

- Quoi ?! Mais alors pourquoi elle ne fait rien pour les empêcher de les voir, ils ne paient rien, ils n'ont pas reconnu mes frères alors pourquoi elle les laisse faire ça ?

- Ça durera le temps que ça durera mais au moins, tes frères auront des souvenirs d'avec leurs pères, ils sauront qui ils sont, c'est important pour eux. En plus, si ta mère avait interdit à ces hommes d'approcher tes frères, ils se seraient obstinés et ça n'aurait pas été une bonne chose pour vous tous. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Je n'aime pas ça, bouda Cameron.

- Tu as le droit de ne pas aimer ça, Cam' mais est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi ta mère les laisse faire et pourquoi il faut que tu arrêtes d'embêter tes frères avec ça ?

- Je crois avoir compris, affirma l'enfant.

- Et tu as compris qui le fallait car ?

- Ça fera plus de mal que de bien à mes frères de le savoir, ils me croiraient pas, de tout façon et seront fâchés quand leurs pères partiront.

- Exactement, alors garde le silence et quand ils auront besoin de toi, ils viendront te voir, d'accord, Cam' ?

- Okay, j'peux faire ça, soupira l'enfant.

- Ça te dit de m'aider à bricoler, je suis en train de finir le banc que Nymph' veut mettre dans la cour ?

- J'ai le droit maintenant ?

- Ben oui t'es presqu'un homme, t'as presque deux chiffres, plaisanta Harry tout en débarrassant l'établi de travail.

Il laissa Cameron l'aider à débarrasser en prenant bien attention à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas mal et en lui expliquant bien de faire attention car il pouvait y avoir des clous dans les planches ou de la ferraille tordue avec laquelle il pourrait se blesser. Harry avait déjà scié les planches de bois à la taille qui souhaitait avoir, bien droite et régulière, Nymph' n'aimait pas les choses faites à l'arrache alors il était obligé d'être très précis dans ces travaux. Harry demanda à l'enfant de lui apporter les planches qui étaient dans une boîte juste à côté d'eux ensuite il commença à scier deux petits morceaux de bois, petits mais larges. Ils les avaient tracés assez grands pour faire la taille de la largeur des deux planches déjà prêtes. Comme il était hors de question que Cameron touche une scie, Harry lui donna du papier de verre et lui ordonnant de poncer les planches déjà découpées, de manière à retire toutes échardes et de pouvoir ensuite les peindre et les vernir. Après avoir fini ces découpes, il profita de la bonne volonté du petit garçon pour poncer de nouveau les morceaux de bois sciés. Pendant ce temps là, il prépara le bout de bois qu'il allait découper pour faire les pieds et il s'empressa de les découper et de les poncer à leur tour. Il avait déjà préparé et poncé les planches de palets pour le dossier ainsi que les morceaux pour les accoudoirs, une fois précédente.

- J'ai fini ! S'écria Cameron.

- C'est parfait, félicitata Harry après avoir inspecté son œuvre, approche maintenant, on va mettre les masques et on va peindre, d'accord mec ?

- À la bombe ? Demanda joyeusement l'enfant.

- Tu veux peindre le banc à Tatie à la bombe, Cam' ? Sourit Harry, clairement amusé.

- On peut pas ?

Cameron avait l'air tellement triste qu'Harry accepta :

- Allez si ça peut te faire plaisir mais avant il faut protéger l'établi, va prendre le plastique là-bas, je vais poser les planches sur le côté.

- Trop cool, merci Tonton !

Les préparatifs ne prirent pas trop de temps, faut dire que Cameron était si enthousiasme qu'il avait mis le pastique et était partie chercher les bombes avant même qu'Harry n'eut le temps de tout enlever, l'adolescent avait dut récupérer les planches abandonnées sous la bâche plastique. Ensuite, les deux enfants lancèrent la musique « Eyes of the Tiger » ( watch?v=btPJPFnesV4 : enlever les deux espaces), s'armèrent de bombes blanches, enfilèrent leur masque et au rythme la musique, ils commencèrent à recouvrir les planches de peinture blanches, tout en se déhanchant, secouant la tête sur les moments forts, l'aîné entraînant le cadet. Harry attrapa les hanches du garçon et les entraîna dans sa dance que le garçon suivait avec peu entrain jusque là, le balancement des fesses et des genoux que lui faire Harry parvient à dérider le garçon et l'adolescent poursuivit donc sa danse en bombant les planches. Il ne put s'en retenir et quand le chanteur commença à chanter, il se tourna vers Cameron, bombe à tag sous le menton :

**- Risin' up, back on the street**  
><em>Lutte corps à corps, de retour dans la rue<em>  
><strong>Took my time, took my chances<strong>  
><em>J'ai pris mon temps, j'ai gardé mes chances<em>  
><strong>Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet<strong>  
><em>J'ai parcouru la distance, maintenant je suis de retour sur mes pieds<em>  
><strong>Just a man and his will to survive<strong>  
><em>Juste un homme et son souhait de survivre<em>

**- O many times, …. happens too fast**  
><em>Tant de fois, ça arrive trop vite<em>  
><strong>You trade ….. passion for glory<strong>  
><em>Tu échanges ta passion pour de la gloire<em>  
><strong>Don't …... grip on the dreams of the past<strong>  
><em>Ne perds pas le contrôle des rêves du passé<em>  
><strong>You must fight just to keep them alive<strong>  
><em>Tu dois te battre simplement pour les maintenir éveillés<em>_. _

**- It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight**_  
><em>_C'est l'oeil du tigre, c'est le frisson du combat__  
><em>**Risin' up to the challenge of our rival**_  
><em>_Lutte corps à corps pour relever le défi de notre rival__  
><em>**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**_  
><em>_Et le dernier survivant connu poursuit sa proie dans la nuit__  
><em>**And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger**_  
><em>_Et il nous regarde tous à travers l'oeil du tigre__, hurlèrent-ils ensemble, la moitié des planches déjà recouvertes de peinture. _

**- Face to face, out in the heat**_  
><em>_Face à face, dehors dans la chaleur__  
><em>**Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry**_  
><em>_Coriace (traînant ?), continuant d'avoir faim__  
><em>**They stack the odds 'til we take to the street**_  
><em>_Ils prennent les paris jusqu'à ce que nous allions dans la rue__  
><em>**For the kill with the skill to survive**_  
><em>_Pour le meurtre, avec la compétence de pouvoir survivre__, reprit Harry, joyeusement. _

**- It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight**_  
><em>_C'est l'oeil du tigre, c'est le frisson du combat__  
><em>**Risin' up to the challenge of our rival**_  
><em>_Lutte corps à corps pour relever le défi de notre rival__  
><em>**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**_  
><em>_Et le dernier survivant connu poursuit sa proie dans la nuit__  
><em>**And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger**_  
><em>_Et il nous regarde tous à travers l'oeil du tigre__, hurlèrent-ils ensemble, bombe aux poings. _

**- Risin' up, straight to the top**_  
><em>_Lutte corps à corps, droit au sommet__  
><em>**Had the guts, got the glory**_  
><em>_J'ai eu le courage, j'ai eu la gloire__  
><em>**Went the distance, now …. gonna stop**_  
><em>_J'ai parcouru la distance, maintenant je ne vais plus m'arrêter__  
><em>**Just a man and his will to survive**_  
><em>_Juste un homme et son souhait de survivre__, réussit Cameron à suivre le chanteur. _

**- It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight**_  
><em>_C'est l'oeil du tigre, c'est le frisson du combat__  
><em>**Risin' up to the challenge of our rival**_  
><em>_Lutte corps à corps pour relever le défi de notre rival__  
><em>**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**_  
><em>_Et le dernier survivant connu poursuit sa proie dans la nuit__  
><em>**And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger**_  
><em>_Et il nous regarde tous à travers l'oeil du tigre_

**The eye of the tiger...**_  
><em>_L'oeil du tigre..._

**The eye of the tiger...**_  
><em>_L'oeil du tigre..._

**The eye of the tiger...**_  
>L'oeil du tigre... <em>_, terminèrent-ils sur les genoux, les bras ouverts, se regardant. _

_Parole tiré du site Web « La coccinelle » (excepté les paroles_

_que j'ai retiré)._

Ce furent les applaudissements qui les coupèrent dans leurs hilarités, ils bondirent sur leurs pieds pour voir Nymph', Lyne et Hermione devant la porte en train de les filmer. Ils avait finis de bomber les planches, il fallait maintenant qu'elles sèchent pour peindre l'autre côté et de tout façon, Lyne annonça à Harry qui c'était son tour de se faire couper les cheveux. Ce qu'à ce moment-là qu'Harry s'aperçut que Nymph' avait une nouvelle coupe, elle avait tout le côté gauche rasé et les cheveux rouges, assez longs, au dessus de son crâne étaient rabattus sur le côté droit où les cheveux avaient été découpé en dégradé pour aucune mèche ne dépasse la nuque. Harry se précipita sur elle et s'enlaça joyeusement avant de prendre dans ces bras Lyne, la remerciant pour son choix. Il aimait beaucoup le rouge, Lyne leva les yeux aux ciel, ils avaient vraiment des lubies étranges dans cette famille. Ils retournèrent dans le salon où Harry vit Teddy avec les cheveux entièrement rasés sur les côtés mais gardant une petite longueur sur la tête, la première des mèches était rouge aussi. Isla avait simplement les cheveux plus courts, rien de très extravagant, trop jeune encore mais elle avait eu le droit d'avoir sa première mèche rouge. Nymph' semblait aussi avoir convaincue Sirius de ne pas se faire le drapeau anglais sur le crâne mais à reprendre la coupe qu'il avait quand il était dans les forces spéciales. Lyne attrapa sa paire de ciseaux et interrogea le jeune homme :

- Alors, petit cœur en sucre, quelle tête veux-tu avoir désormais ?

- Surtout ne lui demandes pas ça, on va finir avec un pikachu ambulant, s'écria tout en signant Nymph'.

- Je sais pas ce que je veux, fait ce que tu veux, soupira Harry.

- Reste sobre quand même sinon je vais encore avec des ennuis avec son école d'accord, s'écria Nymph'.

- No soucis, _petit eriçò_, répondit la coiffeuse à sa meilleure amie.

Lyne commença à couper puis à raser, elle s'était mise au travail mais observa du coin de l'œil son fils aîné, il évitait toujours ses frères et ses cousins mais il semblait s'amuser des grimaces que lui faisait Harry. Ce n'était donc pas l'extase mais Lyne considérait que ça lui suffisait, elle savait exactement quelle coupe elle souhaitait faire à son « client ». Elle allait lui faire une petite crête intégrale, les cheveux rasés _obligatoirement _des deux côtés, avec la touffe difficilement domptable de ces cheveux, Lyne n'avait pas d'autres choix, autrement la coupe de cheveux ne servirait à rien. Autant lui laisser la même tête, ça reviendrait au même. Les enfants regardaient Harry se faire découper les cheveux, il faut dire que le jeune homme était un véritable clown et qu'il ne cessait de leur faire des grimaces, de simuler la perte d'une oreille, souvent, trop à son goût car Lyne devait le menacer de ne plus bouger s'il ne voulait pas qu'en représailles, elle lui coupe _réellement _une oreille, _accidentellement bien sûr_. Quelques instants plus tard, elle en avait fini avec le garçon, il avait une petite crête qui partait du haut de son crâne à la base de son cou, elle n'était pas très haute mais prudente Lyne n'avait pas rassemblé les cheveux avec du gel, avec les cheveux d'Harry, elle avait carrément découpé les cheveux du jeune homme pour leur donnait l'aspect de la crête. Les bouts de la crête avaient été teinté de rouge, c'était visible mais c'était discret.

Harry tomba sous le charme de sa coupe de cheveux lorsqu'il se vit enfin dans la glace, il ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Lyne parce qu'il avait toujours ces deux oreilles. Lyne leva les yeux au ciel et envoya Mikie cherchait la dernière Smoothie et son plus gros défi, Hermione. Pendant que la coiffeuse faisait de son mieux pour faire une coupe de cheveux à la jeune fille, Harry et Cameron étaient repartis à toute vitesse à la cave pour terminer le banc ou essayer du moins. Deux heures plus tard, Lyne en avait enfin terminé avec les cheveux d'Hermione qui avait les cheveux sous le cou dans un dégradé calculé et s'ondulant harmonieusement mais Lyne l'avait prévenu que cette harmonie tiendrait à tout cassé deux semaines ensuite elle aurait de nouveau sa tignasse mais la coupe était faite pour s'adapter à la chose, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle lui avait aussi fait comme à Isla une petite mèche rouge près de son visage et quand Hermione la vit, elle sursauta. Lyne sans aperçut :

- Il ne fallait pas ? J'ai pas eu d'infos alors j'ai cru que je devais faire toute la famille...

- Non, non ça va c'est parfait, merci beaucoup, j'ai jamais eu les cheveux aussi beaux. C'est parfait. Ça me va, remercia Hermione.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, le chapitre se finit ainsi, ce n'est pas là où je voulais l'arrêter à la base mais la date approchant et la suite n'étant pas encore pondu, autant l'arrêter ici. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu, bonne journée à tous et rendez-vous le<strong> 30 Août<strong>, les amis.


End file.
